A Different Kind of Favor
by fuzzibunniez
Summary: On the night of her 18th Birthday a seal appears changing her future. Comedy will run amok when she is forced into an odd arrangement with Byakuya to stay in Soul Society. Will Bya be able to figure out her secret? Will he be able to resist FEM ichi/Bya
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Hey all! This is a FEMIchi Fic. I had planned from the beginning to write one but, I didn't know if their was interest. I hope everybunny reviews! I will upload chapters depending on your reviews. I just can't get enough of Ichi/Bya stories! I just love them. I hope you will too! The plot is different than The Favor and I am excited to offer this chapter. Please read the whole thing before getting upset!!! This takes place three years after the winter war.**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"Nii-sama, I need a favor." Rukia bows to the floor outside Byakuya's quarters trying not to show him her tired face. "It's about Ichigo."

"Whatever plan she has for exposing you to danger, I disapprove." He replies without turning around.

"Something has happened!" Rukia can't stop herself from sobbing, and begins to cry. "Ichigo... she has no idea!"

"_Rukia is crying?" _Byakuya's finger slips snapping the pencil in his hand. _"What has that she-demon gotten herself into?" _Sighing he turns around to see his only sister face down on the floor crying. "Tell me."

"Urahara-san, has asked me to show this to you." She pulls out the photograph struggling to keep her fingers from trembling and hands it to Byakuya.

"What is this symbol on?" He turns the picture narrowing his eyes. He recognizes the royal family seal but not what it's on.

"Um, well..."

_**Chapter 1; Happy Birthday Ichigo! You got dumped.**_

Byakuya and Rukia walk into the shoten ignoring Renji, and Urahara's downcast glances. "Where is Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Byakuya." Yoruichi slides open a door pointing for him to follow. Byakuya walks inside the room, his eyes flicking to Ichigo's sleeping form sprawled on the floor.

"You used a powerful sleep spell on her?"

"I had to." Kisuke says shutting the door behind him. "Do you need to see it yourself to confirm?"

"No. It's more important to preserve her honor." Byakuya watches the subtle movement of her chest rise and fall as she sleeps peacefully. "Why wasn't this noticed earlier?"

"The seal appeared at the precise moment she turned eighteen. July fifteenth at 2:21 a.m. Today. " Kisuke says moving toward Ichigo's body.

"How do you know that Urahara Kisuke?" Byakuya's eyes flick over to see Kisuke removing his hat. The guilt ridden expression on the blondes face told Byakuya all he needed to know. "You have touched something that should never be touched."

"I didn't know." Kisuke replies his eyes never moving from Ichigo's small form.

"You could have done nothing, and kept her,_ and_ her lineage a secret." Byakuya says picking Ichigo up then walking toward the front room. "Was she not worth being selfish for?"

"No." Urahara grabs Ichigo's sword to hand it to Byakuya but, Rukia steps up to take it. "Kuchi-"

Rukia slaps Kisuke across the face before snatching the sword away. "You liar."

Kisuke pops open his hand fan and manages a smile. "I am not lying."

"YOU LIAR!" Rukia's eyes fill with angry tears clutching onto her best friends blade. "You know what this will do to her! You will break Ichigo's heart!"

"She is strong. She will recover."

Byakuya lifts his eyebrow at Urahara before turning toward the portal. Kisuke reaches down to brush away a long wavy lock of orange hair from her face when Byakuya grabs his hand pushing him away from her.

"Byakuya!" Yoruichi steps to Kisuke's side with a frown on her face.

"I am rescinding your right to touch her." Byakuya shuts his eyes disgusted with Urahara's behavior. He steps through the portal with Ichigo's sleeping body in his arms.

"Kisuke..." Yoruichi puts her hands on his shoulder trying to comfort her friend. "You did the right thing."

"For who?" He reaches out and touches the crackling barrier that denies him entrance to Soul Society before it closes. "I sent her to the one place I can not go."

"She is safest there." She leads him back into the shoten toward the room Ichigo was sleeping in just a few moments ago.

"You are correct!" He smiles wide before sliding the door shut to his room and falling to his knees. "Happy birthday, my dear." Kisuke pulls out a heart shaped box from his haori to look at the sparkling ring inside. "Ichigo." He crawls to the small bed that smells of sweet vanilla to bury his face in until morning.

~/~

"Captain Kuchiki, you can come in now. I am finished examining her." Unohana motions for Byakuya to walk inside the guest room in his manor where Ichigo is still sleeping. "The sleep spell put on her was quite strong, she will wake in the morning with a slight headache."

"Is she is good health?"

"Yes, she is in perfect health. Nothing out of the ordinary." Unohana packs up her medical bag before standing next to Byakuya.

"Nothing?" Byakuya's eyes narrow as he struggles to ask what he really wants to know.

"Kuchiki-san I believe I should get her permission before I discuss her medical history with you." She notices Byakuya's distressed look on his face and decides to put him at ease. "I will tell you this. She was treated most gently."

"I see." Byakuya replies with a hint of relief in his voice. "Thank you for coming out here in the middle of the night."

"About that mark." Her blue eyes close as she turns toward the door. "I have an obligation to inform them."

"I ask for two days."

"If you are thinking Ichigo-san will return to Urahara Kisuke, you are mistaken."

"How-?"

"His reiatsu is all over her." She looks back at Byakuya's conflicted face. "A woman can forgive many things, Byakuya-san. With one exception... being discarded so effectively."

"Effectively? I don't understand?"

"It's her birthday and the night she loses her virginity. She is put to sleep and given to someone else. She will wake up, not beside the one she loves, but alone to learn of her responsibility as royalty. The man has always been too clever, but he didn't foresee the mark happening. He certainly made it clear that he was giving her up."

"You are saying he made it impossible for her to go back to him."

"Yes, It's for her benefit. He would rather her hate him in her new life, than suffer through a forced separation."

"The royal family would never allow them to be together."

"Not an exile partially responsible for the Winter War three years ago. " Unohana smiles politely before leaving him with one last bit of advice. "I will wait two days. Perhaps it will give you time to find someone with enough influence to keep her in Soul Society."

"_She is saying I could do something." _Byakuya watches Unohana leave before moving his gaze back to the sleeping red head. Her vibrant hair rarely worn down is splayed across the small pillow. _"How will she react to learning of her birthright? To Urahara's relinquishment of their relationship?" _Byakuya decides to wait and see what she will decide before thinking of options for her future.

"Nii-sama, may I stay here with Ichigo tonight?" Rukia asks clutching a chappy blanket and matching pillow.

"Of course." He steps outside flicking his eyes at Rukia crawling in the bed next to Ichigo and laying down. "Are you going to explain to her in morning?"

Rukia nods her head with her big violet eyes watering. "All this on her birthday. It's so unfair."

"I will have breakfast sent to the room." He slides the door shut then returns to his office to finish his evening paperwork. His mind more than once thinking on the two women sleeping in the adjacent building.

~/~

Byakuya found Rukia after lunch walking toward the guest room with her brow furrowed tighter than he has ever seen it.

"Rukia."

"She isn't saying anything, or eating anything. All she does is stare at the mark like it's responsible for ruining her life." Rukia shakes her hand in the air furiously. "I want to smack her over the head!"

"Will that work?"

"It didn't this time." She stomps her foot in frustration. "I've never seen her this sad. I have no idea how to help her."

"She doesn't have the luxury of time to nurse her wounds. They will come for her within three days at most."

"She isn't even crying, not a single tear." Rukia watches Ichigo's orange head pop out of her room and dash toward the gardens. "Again?" She starts to stomp off in Ichigo's direction when Byakuya speaks up.

"I will handle this." Byakuya flash steps next to Ichigo watching her climb up a tree with branches that extend over the manor wall. He observes her small hands struggling as she grasps at the air reaching out for a limb just beyond her fingertips. She slips landing on a large branch almost falling to the ground. Byakuya fights the urge to run below her and catch her. His dark blue eyes notice a small branch thread into her pony tail tugging at her distinctive orange hair.

"Ugh!" She bobs her head trying to untangle herself. "Tree from hell..." She yanks on the limb and freezes when it cracks off in her hand. "Oh shit, sorry I broke your tree Byakuya." She mutters tossing the branch behind her barely missing Byakuya and landing at his feet. "He is probably hunting me down determined to avenge his tree."

Byakuya's lip curls slightly listening to her mumble about how mad he will be at her over a broken tree branch.

"I can hear him now, Kurosa-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya says interrupting her to see her panic.

"Eeep!" She whirls around to quickly in the tree, loses her footing and crashes to the ground with her butt up in the air. "Byakuya..." She jerks up to her feet trying not to look like she is sneaking away. "H-how long you been standing there?" She looks down at the broken tree branch at his feet.

"Going somewhere?"

"U-um, no. I was just trying to pick an orange." She pats the tree with her hand forcing a grin on her face. _"No way will he buy that."_

"Return to your assigned rooms." He stands to the side waiting for her to walk in the direction of the guest rooms. "Your safety is my responsibility until the Royal Guard arrive for you."

"It's like waiting for my execution." She grumbles heading to the sliding door to her room.

"Dinner is at eight, and I expect you to dress in the proper clothing for a woman of your status. You received the dresses I sent you?"

"Yeah... about those fancy kimono-"

"It is not a request." He turns to leave when he remembers forgetting to tell her something. "By the way, you were climbing an oak tree."

"_Shit!" _

She walks inside her room staring at the four expensive looking kimono's draped over four stands. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo..." Her face changes to a sober expression as she touches the first kimono. "You got dumped."


	2. Kissed

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by ChillyRaven. Thanks so much!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

**Chapter 2;_ Kissed_**

She walks inside her room staring at the four expensive looking kimono's draped over four stands. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo..." Her face changes to a sober expression as she touches the first kimono. "You got dumped." Stepping past three of the overly elaborate kimono's her brown eyes rest on the last dress. Pale white silk with small pink embroidered sakura blossoms cover the dress as it gradually turns dark red near the bottom hem. _"That's too beautiful for someone like me."_

"Um?" Shaking her head, her hand touches the crimson colored obi hanging next to it. "I haven't worn a kimono since mom..." Her voice dies away as the memories swirl pictures of her mother's face in her mind. "What advice would you say to me about _him_?" The vision changes to a pale face with striking blue eyes concealed behind a green and white striped hat. "Kisuke...why?" Turning away from the kimono she makes it to the futon before dropping to her knees. "You said I am irreplaceable."

**Flashback**

"Kurosaki-san! What brings you to my humble candy store?" Kisuke's sandals clack on the wet concrete of the storefront steps. "You _do_ know moisture is falling from the sky."

"Yeah, I don't really care." Ichigo sat on the doorstep to the shoten ignoring her cold wet body determined not to show him the painful loneliness creeping over her. "Urahara-san...I graduated high school today." She curses under her breath failing to smile. _"Why is his face comforting to me?"_

"You are now an adult. Congratulations! " He takes a seat next to her pulling the large umbrella over both their heads. His dark eyes chance a glance at her golden skin and the vibrant auburn hair she always wears in a high pony tail.

"I don't turn eighteen for another three months."

"Why aren't you celebrating?"

"I-I am not sad!" She stands up quickly bolting down the rain slicked road with a flushed face. _"I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have come here. "_

"I did not ask if you were sad." Kisuke suddenly appears in front of her pointing his closed fan to her chest. "What has happened?"

"Nothing." She turns her face away biting at her lower lip. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Oh, if that's true then I guess I can let you walk away." Kisuke's eyes narrow watching her lower lip trembling. He slides the fan over her soaked light pink t-shirt up to her chin forcing her to look at him. "But, you are lying to me. That's not something you do very often, or very well."

"I know." Her shoulders slump forward, the small gasp escaping her throat betrays her resolve. "Why do things have to change?!"

"I see." His hand moves the fan away from her face slowly tucking it inside his haori. Kisuke takes off his hat tilting his head down to speak to her calmly. "Time moves so fast for humans Kurosaki-san."

"They all jumped forward without me." Ichigo's hands curl into tight fists. "I'm not needed anymore."

"Don't you think that. Don't you _dare_." Kisuke's hand shakes aching to reach out and pull her to his chest. "No one has done more for their friends, this town, Soul Society, _for me_..." His voice softens when his eyes meet hers.

"They are all gone Urahara-san. Orihime left with Ishida to work at a fancy hospital, and Chad decided to go back to Mexico to help his family. I'm the only one here now. The town is safe, and the shinigami have made it clear... I'm just a substitute. Not important, and easily replaced!" She turns away walking slowly down the road ignoring the pouring rain and the urge run back to him.

"The only one...?" Kisuke's eyes grow wide understanding her meaning. "Wait!" Urahara chases after her grabbing onto her hand turning her to look at him. "You are wrong, Kuro- umm Ichigo-san." His heart jumps to his throat as his fingers slide over the wet skin of her hand. _"It's now or never...but this will be another change for her to cope with."_

"Urahara-san?" She blinks at him confused. He has never once used her first name in the three years she has known him.

"You _are_ important and irreplaceable." His hands reach out and touch her water covered cheeks. "To me." He doesn't wait for her response. His mouth covers hers greedily drinking in the rainwater from her lips as her fragrant vanilla scent tickles at his nose. Leaning over her, his hands keep her face still lengthening the kiss. Her inexperienced tight lips drive him delirious with need. He has wanted her, has needed her for so long it's difficult to let her go.

"Urahara... san!" She gasps escaping his firm grip on her face. "What are you doing?"

"Not all change is bad." Kisuke's long finger's reach out to touch a fallen strand of orange hair but, she pulls away.

"Did you just kiss me?" She puts her fingers up to her mouth still feeling his searing kiss.

"Y-You are going to hit me aren't you?"

**End Flashback**

"Kissed!" Ichigo's brown eyes pop open focusing on the large empty room. The four dresses remind her where she is. "Oh, that's right. I'm suddenly important to them now." She fumbles around in her handbag and pulls out her mp3 player that Kisuke had converted to run off reiatsu. Tapping the screen she stands upright. "8:15... Shit! Byakuya is going to kill me."

She scrambles dropping her pants and lifting her shirt over her head. Running over to the kimono's with just her pink bra and panties on she grabs the sakura covered kimono. Staring at it for a moment she lifts it up trying to drop it over her head.

"Erf! Come on!" She struggles trying to get the dress below her breasts when she hears the door slide open. "Rukia! Help me out here. Byakuya... is treating me like a girl! I have no clue what to do! I can't get this thing on! He is going to kill me. I'm late and he told me not to be but, I fell asleep!"

The dress twists around her head blocking her view of Rukia. "I... I know he can't wait for me to leave. He hasn't ever really liked me being around. It's so hard being friends with someone who thinks I contaminate his air. I don't want to screw it up by causing trouble for him."

She hears her quiet footsteps and feels her tugging at the garment. "Ugh! My stupid breasts. I wish I never had that growth spurt last year. You have no idea how hard it is becoming to hide them!" She hears Rukia clear her throat angrily and winces from under the fabric.

"I'm sorry I know you get pissed when I talk about being larger than you." Hearing nothing Ichigo turns toward the hands helping her. "Come on, pull harder!" She feels the belt loosen allowing the dress to fall over her body.

"Yes!" She opens her eyes looking around finding the door open and no one in the room. "Rukia?"

~/~

"She is late." Byakuya walks outside toward Ichigo's personal rooms to force her out of her depression and join him for dinner. He is tired from a long day at work, escorting Rukia to her division for an emergency meeting, and ready to relax.

Lifting his hand to knock on the door he hears her muttering to come in and slides the door open. Standing in front of him is Ichigo naked, with her face drowned in one of the kimono's he chose for her. _"Pink... she wears pink." _Byakuya watches in shock as she struggles with the garment mumbling about her breasts. His dark blue eyes flick to them noticing the royal mark between them over her heart.

He immediately feels guilty deciding to leave but his body doesn't move. Instead he takes a step toward her reaching out to help her get the dress on. Byakuya yanks at the silk carefully trying to avoid ripping it when he breathes in a sweet smell. _"Is that scent coming from her? She smells like something delicious." _

He clears his throat listening to her rambling about her breast size forcing his eyes not to look at the light pink bra and the two bouncing breasts close enough to touch. _"Doesn't she know the obi goes on last?" _Groaning silently he loosens her obi and the kimono settles around her.

Byakuya makes a fast exit, flash stepping around the building before she can notice him. Leaning against the outside of her room he runs his hand down his face. _"Kurosaki Ichigo is definitely female... and is going to cause trouble for me."_

_

* * *

**Hey all Fuzzi here. Wow! Such a nice response to my story. I'm so thrilled! I do hope you are patient with me. I have had so many questions about my plot and a lot of suggestions. Please be patient as the story unfolds. I feel a lot of pressure for it to be what everyone wants. With that being said, I hope everyone continues to review and enjoy the story. Make no mistake my goal is too keep Bya and Ichi IC. Slight changes in Ichi have been made to keep her female. However, as the story will show through flashbacks and interaction with a certain dark haired noble. Ichigo isn't used to being treated like a girl but, she is girl. Please review for me! It ensures fast chapters! I hope everyone likes it^^ Feed the Bunny! Fuzzi**_


	3. Falling Down

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or _Falling Down By Oasis_**

**Thanks to ChillyRaven for reading it over!**

"_**The finest manners in the world are awkwardness and fatuity, when contrasted with a finer intelligence." Thoreau **_

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Falling Down By Oasis**_

"_**The summer sun that blows my mind  
Is falling down on all that I've ever known  
In time we'll kiss the world goodbye  
Falling down on all that I've ever known  
Is all that I've ever known  
A dying scream makes no sound  
Calling out to all that have ever known  
Here am I, lost and found  
Calling out to all..." **_

_**Chapter 3; Falling Down**_

"I swear I'm not late just to piss you off!" Ichigo dashes into the dinning room with the kimono yanked up far enough to allow her to run. She looks at Byakuya sitting at the head of the table with a blank expression and closed eyes. _"At least some people don't change." _She exhales a sigh of relief taking her seat next to him. _"Ha! I'm actually relieved he is annoyed at me being around."_

"Where is Rukia?"

"She was summoned to a meeting and will not be joining us for dinner." Byakuya replies motioning for the service to begin.

"Oh..." Ichigo takes a sip of tea when the thought streaks through her head like lightening. _"Then who helped me get dressed?!" _She chokes grabbing her napkin glancing at Byakuya out of the corner of her eye. _"Nah... he couldn't have. I don't think he is capable of such a perverted thing."_

The silence between them continues long enough for Ichigo to start fidgeting at a fallen strand of hair. _"What the hell do I talk to him about? So... Byakuya how __**do**__ you get your hair that shiny?" _ She winds the long orange lock around her index finger, starring at her untouched bowl of miso soup.

"Must you be moving at all times?" Byakuya's left eye begins to twitch.

"Huh? I'm not moving." Her finger twirls more hair oblivious to his irritation. "I'm just sitting here."

"Byakuya-sama there is a visitor here who insists on seeing Kurosaki-sama." The servant is eclipsed by a blonde woman carrying two scrolls.

"Please pardon my interruption Kuchiki-sama. I am Hikifune Kirio." The tall blonde bows to Byakuya before flicking her eyes to Ichigo. "I have been sent here on behalf of his royal highness Prince Neji to deliver this message to Kurosaki-dono." She steps forward moving her eyes over Ichigo's arms searching for the mark. "I first must confirm the seals existence."

"How did you come to know of it's appearance captain Hikifune?" Byakuya rises from his chair lifting his eyes slowly to Ichigo's seated form.

"We have many ways to discover such things captain Kuchiki." Hikifune motions for Ichigo to reveal the round seal. "Ichigo-sama, if you would please?"

"I got a question first." Ichigo stands to face the tall blonde with her arms folded in front of her breasts. "What if I don't have this mark everyone is suddenly interested in?"

"All due respect Kurosaki-dono, we know you have one. We are just confirming _which _seal you bear."

"Ridiculous. There is only one royal seal." Byakuya takes two steps toward Ichigo narrowing his eyes at Hikifune.

"Captain Kuchiki, I am not here to argue facts. Simply to see the mark and deliver a message to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Fine!" Ichigo turns her head over her shoulder with a light blush to her cheeks lifting her eyebrow at Byakuya. He takes the hint and promptly faces away from her. "It's just a simple arch with a flower below it."

"It's gold. The golden lily.... _The_ Fleur di Lis." Hikifune gasps at Ichigo as she destroys the black scroll with a silent fire kidou. "My God!" Hikifune bows down on one knee lifting the golden scroll up to Ichigo. "You must reply within two weeks Ichigo-sama."

"Reply to what? What's this thing asking me?" Ichigo covers herself feeling very exposed like something bad is creeping up on her.

"Prince Neji's marriage proposal."

"_The color of seal means something?"_ Byakuya turns to see Ichigo's frown deepen, her eye brows slant together and her hands gather the white and red kimono curling into fists at her side. _"The King's son wants to marry Ichigo? This makes no sense... she is a relative."_

"Whatever." She takes the scroll looking annoyed. "I'm going for a walk." Ichigo stomps out of the room heading for her room to get out of the kimono.

"The announcement of her title and release of her family estate will take place in the morning. Prince Neji is requesting you to become Ichigo-sama's chevalier for the next two weeks. Do you accept captain Kuchiki?"

"Of course. It's is an honor for the Kuchiki house to serve the royal family." Byakuya waits for Hikifune to leave before stepping outside in the pleasant summer air. Lifting his head to the star-filled sky he breathes a deep breath. _"What will your answer be Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

He senses Ichigo's reiatsu near the gardens. Turning to his right he makes his way toward the slightly pulsating spiritual energy. He finds her sitting at the edge of a koi pond with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her clothes are changed into a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt making her look more human. The gold scroll is open next to her moving slightly as the summer winds blow the yellow ribbon that is tied to it away.

"I have been asked to be your chevalier until you leave for the king's realm." Byakuya lifts his hand up catching the ribbon between his fingertips.

"Gonna tell me what a chevalier is?" Ichigo asks setting her chin down on her knees.

"I am to make sure you come to no harm, as well as keep you at the Manor."

"Ha!You're my babysitter. Sucks to be you!" She lifts her brown eyes up to look at his stoic face. "This is one of those worst things that could happen to Byakuya moments. You must be _screaming_ inside."

Byakuya opens his eyes to look at her sitting near the water with a smirk curling her red lips. His eyes narrow when she averts her gaze from meeting his.

Honestly, he hasn't spent much time just talking to her. He has always felt he had a grasp of her personality. He didn't see a _need_ to speak with the most frustratingly rude and naïve girl he has ever met. What he knew about her and _of_ her suddenly grinds to a standstill. _"She looked away?"_ The small gesture reveals more than Ichigo would realize, and forever change Byakuya's opinion of her. _"She has never avoided looking at me before. I'm normally the one to-"_

"It's nice to see all that quiet desperation you are famous for is still working for you." She grins wide fully aware she is taking a jab at his personality. Grabbing the scroll she stands up waiting for him to stomp away in silence.

"You haven't deliberately provoked me since Sokyouku Hill." Byakuya faces Ichigo his dark blue eyes peering down into hers. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"I-I was brought here by you." She tucks a hand into her jeans pocket shrugging her shoulders. "Apparently, I'm not as insignificant as you thought."

"You have never cared about Soul Society's laws or customs. Why are you so compliant?"

She slants her eyes once more proving to Byakuya what he is thinking is true. _"Byakuya will figure it out soon. He is too clever not to suspect my secret. It's too soon though. It's not enough time. I need more time!"_

"_Something is wrong with her. It goes beyond Urahara Kisuke." _He watches as she walks away dropping the scroll on the ground heading toward her room with her shoulders drooping and her head arched down. _"One fraud can always spot another Ichigo."_

_**~/~**_

_

* * *

Hey all! I'm sooo unhappy with this chapter. But I had to get this part over with to open the next one ;D Please review! I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed fav/alerted. I will be updating this one just as fast as The favor. You may want to alert so you don't miss a chapter. As always reviews make this story higher on my priority to update. **SO feed the bunny! **_


	4. Troublesome

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta; ChillyRaven thanks for staying up so late!**

_**Saying nothing... sometimes says the most.  
Emily Dickinson **_

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Chapter 4; Troublesome**_

"_One fraud can always spot another _Ichigo." Byakuya walks over picking up the scroll without intending to read it. However, his eyes grew large being drawn to the handwritten message.

"_Princess Kurosaki, I am pleased to return the lands and title that was held in trust for you by my father. I am willing to forgive any involvement you had with Urahara Kisuke. For the sake of Soul Society, I shall excuse it as a brief lapse in judgment on your behalf. Urahara has assured me that it was a impulsive tryst and that he harbors no romantic feelings toward you. I eagerly await your positive reply to the offer of marriage."_

Byakuya reread the letter twice before a deep frown settles across his face. He has overseen several marriage contracts with other noble families and never has one been worded quite so... blunt. Prince Neji's marriage proposal doesn't seen optional. It's as if he assumes she has already agreed to the marriage.

Byakuya starts heading to his room for the evening then abruptly stops turning toward hers. His mind continues to ponder the message when he sees a streak of orange hair dashing out of Ichigo's room. He follows her at a distance curious where she is heading but his intuition tells him she is trying to go to the real world. Shaking his head Byakuya flash steps in front of her catching her off guard.

Ichigo doesn't see him until it's too late. "Oof!" She collides into his chest, bouncing off of him and landing on the ground. "Byakuya, haha I didn't see you there." Ichigo swipes at her face quickly with her sleeve. "Ugh, I got dirt in my eye."

He stands there watching her struggling with her emotions. Two choices, two possible paths to take presented themselves to Byakuya. _"What is the proper thing to do? I am not good with crying women. I have no clue what to say to her. " _When he noticed her flinching in pain as she stood he decided. "_She is of royal blood and to be a royal bride. Despite how she has lived, she must now be treated as a princess." _His body moves quickly, his arm scooping under her knees and around her shoulders lifting her up against his chest.

"Oh no, um you really don't have to carry me." Ichigo panics covering her face with her hands and flailing her legs wildly. "I'm fine! This little ankle twist is-is nothing! I have gotten a lot worse. HAHA! I once got a sword stuck through my hand and foot at the same time. HAHA! That was really painful."

"Be still."

"Ok." Ichigo stops moving at once startled from the sound of his deep voice. Her eyes peeking up at him through the gap in her fingers notice his smooth complexion and handsome face. _"I've never been this close to him. Except when I tried to kill him._ She rests the side of her head against his chest taking a deep breath trying to calm herself. _"Oh god, he smells good." _

Byakuya's chest grows warm from her closeness. Her small size surprises him. Ichigo is a few inches taller than Rukia and also (as he discovered earlier) larger in the breast area by at least a size. He wonders for a moment why she tries to hide her femininity. Walking toward the gate he nods at the guard to lift the large beam opening the bulwark.

"W-Where are we going?"

"The relief station, your ankle requires healing."

"I-I don't need that!" Ichigo starts scrambling in his arms again pushing against his chest. "Please don't take me there over a simple sprain. I don't want stranger's looking at my-" Her mouth snaps shut when he suddenly whirls around stomping angrily into a building on his right. _"I bit my tongue!"_

"_Troublesome woman." _Stepping inside he sets her down on the bed and vanishes into the next room.

Ichigo looks around the dimly lit room. It's sparsely decorated with a simple bookshelf next to the large western style bed she is sitting on. _"A real bed! It's covered in pillows!" _Ichigo leans down touching her face to a large bed pillow. _"So soft... I miss my bed at home even if it's not my home anymore." _Laying down on the comforting blanket she exhales then takes a deep breath. _"I can still smell Byakuya. He smells like cinnamon." _Leaning up she tugs her hair out of the ponytail releasing a shock of waving orange hair. _"I guess he wants me to sleep here tonight." _Slipping off her sandals Ichigo winces at the swollen ankle. "This is worse than I thought." Dropping her head back on the pillow she falls quickly asleep ignoring the pain in her ankle and the stifling cries of her heart. _"I'm... just glad he didn't notice." _

Byakuya slides open the partition with a bandage and an ice pack in his hands. His eyes are drawn once again to her striking hair now spread out on his pillow. The waving orange locks directly mirror her defiant personality. Her sweet scent drifts around her teasing his nose. His brows furrow together seeing the thin trickle of blood dripping down her peach colored skin. _"She must've bit her lip." _Reaching her side Byakuya pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket to lightly dab the blood from her lips. _"Do I make you that uncomfortable?"_

Ichigo suddenly seems mysterious to Byakuya as she lays on the queen size bed. He wonders what has happened to her the past three years to make her so insecure. She has always been so stubbornly unflinching in her resolve to help her friends. Even dragging Rukia off to Hueco Mundo to save the timid girl Inoue Orihime. The once vibrant girl who reminded him friends and family are worth fighting for. Is sleeping on his bed with a broken spirit. _"What happened to you? It's like you are just waiting for-" _He senses the sudden change in her reiatsu. It's significantly weaker than before. His hand reaches toward a small braided section of her hair laying over on top of her breasts and the covered seal. _"Is the seal blocking your reiatsu?"_

"I don't regret...I act."

Her voice causes his hand to jerk back. He carefully bandages her ankle and props it on one of the many pillows from his bed. Setting the ice pack on her ankle he counts off the time until he needs to remove it. He sits on a chair in a shaded corner of the room his mind pondering the many things about the woman that don't add up. _"Kurosaki Ichigo, did you have to fall asleep on__** my**__ bed?"_

Waking the next morning Ichigo discovers it's past noon. She dresses quickly testing her newly bandaged ankle before running outside to gaze at the bright day.

"Yo! Ichigo." Renji appears from the adjacent building waving to her with a wide grin. "You slept half the day away."

"Yeah, looks that way." She replies fastening her hair up in a high pony tail.

"You must be hungry. Captain told the servants to cook you whatever you want!" Renji waves for her to follow him into the dinning area.

"How can you tell your way around here? Every building looks the same. I get lost just trying to sneak out."

"Took me thirty years to figure it out." Renji pats her on the back roughly knocking her off balance, sending her into the wall. "You will too."

"Asshole! My nose is the one thing about my face I like!" Ichigo barks at Renji rubbing at her nose. "I don't have thirty years Renji." Her head dips, her voice softens. "Have you heard?"

"Yeah, why do you think I'm here?"

"Free lunch?" She lifts her brows at him with a smile.

"I am not a freeloader!" Renji folds his arms in front of his chest looking offended. "I'm here to protect you until the Captain's meeting is over."

"Pfft, I'm doomed then." She sits down struggling not to laugh at Renji trying to look strong and capable.

"Order the tai chicken. It's really good." Renji mumbles scratching his head when the chef comes in with a menu.

"I just take some toast. I'm not that hungry. Oh and some tai chicken for the..." She whispers from behind the menu. "Free~loader."

"You carrot headed bitch!" Renji stands up with his hand raised into a fist.

"HAHA!" Ichigo grabs at her stomach laughing. "Thanks Renji."

"For what?"

"Being you. Treating me normal. Instead of some kind of pampered princess."

"Yeah well, just don't expect it when Captain is around. He would kick my ass." Renji flicks her on the forehead and hears her snicker. "He is behind me isn't he?"

"Abarai..."

"_Oh shit!"_ Renji glares daggers at Ichigo watching her bite down on a piece of toast. "C-Captain!"

The servant brings in the plate of tai chicken walking past Renji's growling stomach and salivating mouth.

"Renji there are some papers I need you to deliver to each division." Byakuya sits down next to Ichigo looking at the plate of Tai chicken.

"That'll take all day!"

"Want some tai chicken? I'm told it's pretty good." Ichigo pushes the plate in front of Byakuya giving Renji a wide grin.

"No thank you." Byakuya gives the plate to the servant and orders something else leaving Renji stomping out of the room in a huff.

"Ha! He is too easy to pick on!" Ichigo stands up to flag down the chef when Byakuya clears his throat.

"Going somewhere?"

"I was going to ask the cook to bag up the tai chicken so I can take it to Renji."

"Not necessary." Byakuya replies as his lunch is brought in.

"If we aren't going to eat it. Why can't Renji have it?"

"Ichigo-dono, I have already giving Renji-san the dish." The chef replies before bowing and walking out of the sinning room.

"Oh..." Ichigo sits back down to finish her toast when she notices Byakuya's food. "Um... Byakuya?"

"Yes?" Byakuya arranges the four small bowls before picking up his chopsticks.

"Wouldn't it be easier to eat all that on a plate?"

"No."

"Sure it is. Watch." Ichigo grabs her plate with a slice of toast still on it. Setting the plate in front of Byakuya she bites on the slice allowing it to hang from her mouth the fills the plate with the various bowls of food. "See!" She mutters with the toast dangling from her mouth smearing butter on her upper lip. She hears Byakuya grumble. Lifting her eyebrow she notices him frown staring at the plate like it's something fowl. "What's wrong?" She chews a bite of toast not noticing the butter coating her top lip.

"I-I can not eat this." Byakuya folds his arms in front of his chest looking like a spoiled child.

"Why not?" Ichigo leans over next to the food to get a closer look.

"I-It's touching." Byakuya grumbles lifting his eyes up to her mouth. _"Butter... Is she doing that on purpose?"_

"Touching?"

"Yes. The food is touching. I do not like it to-" His eyes grow wide watching her tongue snake up over the butter. Byakuya catches himself licking his lips.

"Weird." She licks her lower lips before tilting her eyes to meet his gaze. She watches his eyes focused on her lips with shock. _"Is he staring at me? Oh god do I have something strange on my face?!" _She licks her lips again trying to wipe off whatever he is gaping at. Then she sees his face turn bright red. _"Is he blushing? He is very weird."_

"E-Excuse me." Byakuya stomps out of the room directly into his personal bathroom too stare at his reflection. "I haven't blushed in years. This woman is so troublesome." Her lips so full and red were tempting. He splashes water on his face trying to cool the flushed look on his pale cheeks.

~/~

Hey all! Yeah this is very late I'm sorry! I have been feeling ill. However, I am all better now and anxious to deliver some romance to you! I do hope people review and tell me how you like the chapter. I stayed up very late getting it all planned. I'm happy to say I now have the who story planned and am waiting fro proper motivation to upload so feed the bunny! Love Fuzzi Thanks to the people who took time to review chapter 3^^ I'm very grateful. ;D Awe I do hope you like it!


	5. Super Deluxe Thingy

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Blurry by puddle of mud**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Blurry**_

"_**Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's so empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl"**_

_**Chapter 5; Super Deluxe thingy**_

"Nii-sama, you sent for me?" Rukia sits nervously just outside Byakuya's office with her hands pressed against the hardwood floor.

"I have decided to grant your request." Byakuya recalls the brief conversation the two had just a day ago.

"_Nii-sama, I need a favor." Rukia bows to the floor outside Byakuya's quarters trying not to show him her tired face. "It's about Ichigo."_

"_Whatever plan she has for exposing you to danger, I disapprove." He replies without turning around._

"_Something has happened!" Rukia can't stop herself from sobbing, and begins to cry. "Ichigo... her freedom will be taken from her. She fights for everyone but herself. Can you please help her?"_

"Thank you Nii-sama." Rukia starts to slide the door shut when Byakuya turns to look at her.

"Is she aware you asked this of me?"

"She has no idea."

"Keep it that way. I will help on the condition that she expresses to me her unwillingness to marry Prince Neji."

"Understood."

He waits for Rukia to slide the door shut before leaning his chin on his hand. "Why aren't you fighting against this?" Byakuya senses Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuating near the kitchen and decides it's time for a drink.

"I-Ichigo-sama, that's Byakuya-sama's Super Deluxe Smoothie Maker! It's the only machine that mixes a smoothie the way he likes it!" The servant panics watching her scoop in too much ice cream and not enough milk.

"I'm just making a milkshake I'm not gonna break-" Ichigo watch in shock as black smoke rises from the machine. "Shit!" She scrambles around the kitchen getting a glass to pour her strawberry milkshake into before the servant takes the Super Deluxe thingy away from her. "Ahha! Glass!" She opens the top and pours the pink mixture in her tall glass. It suddenly becomes quiet and she backs into something stiff and wall-like. _"Shit! Hide the evidence!" _

Byakuya watches her with his prized smoothie maker dashing from cabinet to cabinet opening them up trying to push the sticky machine into an empty space. He clears his throat making sure his presence is known and watches her turn around slowly.

"H-hi Byakuya, are you thirsty?" She grabs another glass and pours him half of the drink and hands it too him with a forced smile on her face. "Isn't it nice to share?"

"You ruined my lunch, and now my afternoon snack. If you burn down the manor for dinner I may have to ask Prince Neji to arrive early." Byakuya watches her face drop into the same veiled expression from yesterday.

"It-it was a dog! It ran through here and... and.."

"Made a milkshake?"

"It was vicious but I was very brave and fought it off and I'll replace it." Her shoulders slump as her still outstretched hand begins to tremble.

"It is a limited edition and can not be replaced." He watches the drink in her hand spilling down the side dripping to her shaking hand. Just for a moment his mind wonders what it would taste like. If he licked it off her peach colored skin. He pushes the thought away chastising himself for having inappropriate thought's about a royal bride. "Let me explain." He grabs the glass setting it in the sink then her hand dragging her over to a third set of cabinets. "This is a smoothie maker." He points to the broken machine behind her back then opens the cabinet revealing another machine.

"Oh that's a blender!"

"Good you have heard of them." He grabs the smoothie maker from her sticky hands and drops it into the trash.

"Wait maybe I can super glue it and it'll work like new!" She says reaching out to pull the machine out of the garbage. Byakuya holding her other hand tugs her away. The action snagging her fingers on the mixing blade slicing them open. She hisses lightly trying not to alert him to the cut.

"What just happened?" Byakuya asks leering at her suspiciously.

"Nothing at all just my ankle still giving me some trouble." Ichigo quickly hides her hands behind her back and fake limps away from him. "See you later!" She turns the corner and breathes a sigh of relief. "Whew...one injury is bad enough. How would I explain two?"

"Ichigo-sama."

"Eeep?!" She presses her body against the building behind her.

"You have mail." The servant motions for her to follow him into a nearby building.

"Mail? The only person that knows I'm here is.." She takes off dashing toward the room with her heart pounding in her ears. _"Kisuke, just say the words and I'll come. Just say that you need me." _She slides the door open to a large room with a desk covered in scrolls and Byakuya standing with his eyes fixed out the large window. "What's all this?"

"The announcement of your title and the vast property you now own was made public at noon today." Byakuya replies without turning to look her in the eyes.

"So?"

"You are the first royal bride to be made available in a thousand years _and_ you are of age. Surely you can see where this is headed?"

"Made avail-you mean these are marriage proposals!"

"Yes."

"Byakuya...could I talk to you alone for a second." Ichigo sits down in front of the large desk with a frown on her face. Without looking up she hears the door click shut and slumps over on the desktop. "What are the chances one of these is from Urahara-san?"

"None."

"Hmm, You don't sugar-coat anything do ya Byakuya?" Her voice comes out muffled. "Explain why anyone would want to marry me?"

"You are rich, have the best bloodline and are an unwed female." His eyes drift over her shaking body. He is waiting for it. The explosion and fiery rebuff she is famous for.

"Fine." She starts opening the scrolls one at a time in a dead silence.

Byakuya's frown couldn't stretch any deeper. He walks over to the door about to leave her alone when he hears her sigh. His right eye twitches and his slack hands curl into fists. "That's it! I had enough of this charade!" He marches over to her and pulls her over to the large portrait mirror hanging on the wall.

"Eeep!"

"Look at yourself. Is this the same person who proved to me fighting for your family is more important than the law? That following your heart is more important than anything? Where has _that_ Ichigo gone?"

"She had her heart ripped out by the people she trusted! By her friends leaving her behind. By her mentor and the one guy who ever paid attention to her as a girl tossing her aside like a used towel!" Ichigo punches her hands into the mirror in frustration shattering it into tiny jagged pieces. "Why did I care so much?!"

"Watch out!" Byakuya grabs her they fall down to the ground with Ichigo landing on top of him.

"You lost someone precious once! Am I not allowed to grieve for what I've lost?" She pounds her fists on his chest leaving a bloody mark. "Am I not allowed to-"

"Don't become me Ichigo." He grabs her hands before sitting up. "Don't."

"Why not? You look like you are handling everything just fine!" She tries to pull away from his grasp only to be pulled onto his lap.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully because I will only say this once." He turns her tear soaked face to look into her eyes. "I... am not... _fine_." His voice cracks saying the last word giving away his stoic facade. "I do not wish my path for you. It is lonely Ichigo."

"What do I do? I don't know if I can bounce back from this."

"Don't hide it. Share your pain."

"_Ichigo, won't you share your pain with us?"_

His words struck through her sharper than a blade. The phrase rings familiar to her. As if someone had spoken them to her so many years ago. She did what seemed natural to her at the time. The same thing she had done with... She blinks remembering that horrible rainy evening. Something is missing the faces...are blurry.

Except now it's Byakuya Kuchiki's warm chest her face presses against. It's his spicy scent wrapping around her and comforting her as the pain-filled tears drip down her face.

Byakuya's mind went blank the moment her arms wrapped around him. He hadn't intended to offer himself as the person she should open up to. His hands shook for a moment feeling her hands grabbing at his haori. His throat tightens from the sweet smell surrounding him. The emotion, the closeness, it's unnecessary, it's... terrifying. "Maybe Rukia is more suitable or your family?"

"Family? Yeah right...You know I don't have any family. Not since my mom died."

Everything screeches to a halt in Byakuya's mind. "Ichigo... if I say the names Karin or Yuzu what do they mean to you?"

She shrugs her shoulders stepping away from Byakuya. "Should they mean something to me?"

"_Someone has altered her memory."_ Byakuya stands lifting up his hand he summons a Hell Butterfly. The small rune circles his hand and he watches the black and pink butterfly appear. "I have to go somewhere. I am sending Renji to watch over you until my return. Please do not leave the manor for any reason."

"A-Alright?"

He releases the butterfly and flash steps away his mind full of questions. _"The seal's appearance and the loss of her memories. Is there a connection?" _Only one person could possibly have the answers he is seeking.

~/~

_**Hey all Fuzzi here! I hope this chapter is too your liking! I am beginning to nudge my little characters a bit. And Hopefully by the end of the next chapter all the heavy angstyness will be lightened up. I feel like I have disappointed some of you. (sad bunnyface) I haven't gotten quite the same response as before. I think it's how sad she seems atm. Have no fear! Ichigo will be smiling and blushing soon! You know I have to get the plot moving in order to get to the smut right? ;D Anyway that being said chapter 6 is already finished and ready to upload. I just need some motivation from you! Hint Hint feed the bunny!**_


	6. Choosing a path

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks to ChillyRaven for staying up and giving me such positive feedback about the story! I promise to start your Fem Fic soon!**

_**A Different Kind of favor**_

_**Chapter 6; Choosing a Path**_

"What did you do to Ichigo Kurosaki's memories?"

"Kuchiki-san! Two visits in one week!"

"Don't play games with me Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya walks inside the shoten and approaches Kisuke. "Whenever something is amiss I need only look to you."

"I guess, I could take that as a compliment!" Kisuke waves his fan in the air.

"Do not." Byakuya grabs the blonde man's green haori and lifts him from the ground. "Tell me now."

"Why are you taking this small matter so far Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-san has been a source of non-stop annoyance to you. Why do you suddenly care about her?"

"I was asked to protect her by Prince Neji, and I feel I owe I her a debt for saving Rukia."

"Prince Neji is it? I wouldn't expect you to know. After all, you weren't there." Kisuke's face becomes serious. "You don't know the thing's she was forced to watch. Forced to choose."

"You are talking about the winter war. Enlighten me." Byakuya sets him down and the air around the two calms.

"Have you ever wondered why Ichi-Kurosaki-san seems to defy all logic? She learns and grows at a frightening rate things that take normal shinigami's decades." Kisuke slides open the partition to the main room and motions for Byakuya to follow him.

"I assume it's her bloodline, royalty."

"If Royals are so powerful why do they even need the Zero Squad to protect them?"

"..."

"You are starting to think about it. Then think about this... Why is it she doesn't seem to have an end to her reiatsu? Granted she gets defeated through her own lack of experience and has almost died a few times. However, I have observed her long enough to see her reiatsu _is_ her life force." Kisuke's eye's grow dark and serious peering over the edge of his fan at Byakuya's stoic expression.

"Shiatsu is directly related to the size of one's soul. She is human and her soul-"

"Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu is _vast_." Kisuke's fan snaps shut. "Her soul must almost be in oder to contain all that energy. And she was never totally human. Her father was a shinigami, her mother human. Her soul was in constant flux until she sacrificed the human part to become something entirely different.

"Vizard."

"Is she? The only examples we have are from shinigami turned by a traitor against their will. Shinigami without any humanity inside their soul."

"You are saying she is something different?"

"Bingo!" Urahara leads Byakuya into the back of the room and lifts up a floor panel. Dropping down into another room he continues to explain. "She never stopped considering herself human. Not once did she choose a side. Ichigo... followed her heart. But the winter war happened and suddenly she became important." Kisuke slides open another partition revealing a small room with a blue barrier. "Lower the barrier Tessai-san."

"Hn!" Tessai claps his hands together releasing the shield.

"The things we value most become our greatest weakness in battle." Kisuke tugs back a curtain revealing two bodies laying on large gurneys with various medical equipment attached to them.

"Impossible."

"Tch, it's the pretty boy." She appears hovering over Yuzu with a wide grin. "Did you come to see me?"

"I-Ichigo's hollow?" Byakuya's mouth drops open his eyes widen in surprise as she walks next to him. He looks at her stunning wavy white hair laying freely down to her waist. His eyebrow arches noticing her clothes are a simple white sleeveless V necked top with matching hot-pants. _"Hot-pants... really? Ichigo's bankai form doesn't look anything like this. That's a new development."_

"Why do you always make that face when you see me?" She leans against Byakuya's arm causing her long curly pale hair to tickle at his nose. "Hurts my feelings." Byakuya's eye's slant to Urahara's.

"Kamen-chan, you do not _have_ any feelings." Kisuke replies pushing her away from Byakuya back toward the beds.

"Hands off asshole." She snaps her teeth at Kisuke making her long wavy white hair sway around her shoulders.

"Asshole? Me?" Kisuke pouts pointing a finger at himself looking offended. "That's not very nice."

"I don't have to be nice to you." She folds her arms in front of her chest then turns her face away. "You are _scum._ If I was in charge_. Scum_ like you would drown in their own blood. _Scum_ should be crushed in a way most fitting for _scum_."

"Stop saying scum! I'm not scum!" Kisuke waves his cane at her trying to swipe her head. "I did the best I could for-"

"Enough!" Zangetsu materializes in between the two separating them and ending the argument. "Explain to Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Certainly." Kisuke clears his throat. "Kuchiki-san tell me... Who was victorious in the winter war?"

"Soul Society of course."

"How do you know this?" Kisuke taps his fan on his chin waiting on Byakuya's response.

"I arrived... and Aizen was defeated."

"Did you witness any fighting?"

"What are you trying to say? That Aizen isn't-"

"I'm not saying anything just asking you to think. Do you recall sending Kurosaki-san to the real world?"

"I do."

Byakuya stood motionless for a few minutes contemplating what Urahara was implying. He remembered Yammy falling and Kenpachi laughing his ass off with Yachiru sitting next to him. He could hear Rukia's voice pleading with him to turn back. He remembers... these sad eyes peering down at him. Then two voices crying out above the rest. Screaming to be saved.

"What really happened?" He looks at the two girls laying on the beds and frowns.

"Kurosaki-san made a choice. One that anyone but a few might have made in her position. The lesser of two evils you could say."

"Aizen used the sisters as collateral?" Byakuya's eyes move from Yuzu's face to Karin's.

"We are all puppets putting on a show for whatever god is the most powerful and we all know Aizen desires to be that god above anything else."

"That man is not god." Byakuya shuts his eyes trying to force himself to remember.

"Stop! You must not try to break the hypnosis on you. It will damage you." Kisuke pops open his fan and motions for Zangetsu.

"Ichigo... was able to keep Yuzu alive by attaching me to her soul."

"Ichi-chan, asked me to stay with Karin." She pops up next to Byakuya and slides her fingertips down his arm. "She sacrificed everything she loved the most to save you and your precious Soul Society."

"That's impossible shinigami can't fracture their own souls." Byakuya steps away from the annoying woman.

"Ichi-chan's was fractured to begin with and it_ is_ possible if you are hollow and have enough reiatsu. Even one of the Espada did it to cure his loneliness."

"This is ridiculous." Byakuya starts to leave when something steps in front of him. "Ichi-chan's instant regeneration is what saved Yuzu and Karin from being cut in half by Ichimaru Gin. You see Aizen's a real bastard. He thought it was amusing to make her watch them die."

"I have no right to ask this of you but," Kisuke puts his fan down on Karin's bed and takes off his hat. Bowing down in front of Byakuya he places his hat on the basement floor. "Please grant me a favor, and I swear to give you one in return."

"_What is it with people and the favors?" _Byakuya can see the desperation and honesty in Urahara's actions. He nods his head and waits to hear what the man has to say.

"Protect her."

"I have already been asked to do that." Byakuya shuts his eyes trying to ignore Kisuke's complete lack of pride over his attachment to a woman. _"Would I go to such lengths over a woman?"_

"_Byakuya-sama, you did that and much more for the love of Hisana-dono."_

"_Senbonzakura, do you think it's possible to leave a part of your soul inside someone else?"_

"_It would be slightly different than materializing myself and following Rukia-san. However, after so long I would need to return. Three years is a long time to be without you. I would get terribly lonely."_

"Please Kuchiki-san, she is out there right now utterly powerless for the first time."

Byakuya eyes pop open. "You can't mean?"

"She is human, if she is hurt she will bleed and even die. Surely you have noticed?"

"Human? But she has almost the same reiatsu levels. The Seal must be pushing out reiatsu. Is it responsible for her altered memories?"

"I know nothing about the seal or her changed memories. She was fully aware of what she had done up until the seal appeared."

~/~

"Kisuke, you didn't tell Bya-boo everything." Yoruichi walks into the room with a serious expression of her face.

"_He_ asked me not to. It would only endanger her and Kuchiki-san. We _need_ Kuchiki-san to protect her."

"This plan is all for nothing if she is powerless for much longer."

"We can only hope Prince Neji shows up to claim her."

"Oh I have a feeling he will." She snap shuts her phone with a large grin on her face.

"What have you done?"

"I emailed every noble household a copy of her net worth and a picture. I wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo doesn't have a truck load of offers."

"You are an evil cat. What picture?" Kisuke chases after her phone. "Come on! Show me!"

"This one!" She pops open the phone.

"Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke stops dead in his tracks putting his hand over his heart. "Hyuu~!"

~/~

"So Ichigo," Renji sits down next to her on the grassy hill watching the wind whipping her pony tail around like an orange flame burning fierce against the night sky. "You really gonna get married?"

"Looks that way eh?" She tucks her legs underneath her and struggles to sit with her back straight in the dark green yukata decorated with small red dragonfly's. Rukia insisted she wear it this evening and tied an obi around her waist the exact color of her hair. Ichigo could careless what she wore except for one small problem. _"Rukia you damn midget! I can't freaking breathe in this damn thing!" _Plus a minor inconvenience. _"If I slouch I'll tip over!" _Her eyebrows slant deeper together as she struggles in silence against the gusting wind.

"Why?" Renji braves a glance at the ginger colored skin of her exposed neck. _"She looks nervous, is it because of me? When did she get so..."_ Renji quickly looks away when she notices him staring. _"She looks good in a dress."_ His eyes are drawn back to the green yukata. They move up to her chest focusing on the barely visible tops of her breasts. _"I'm positive she didn't have__** those**__ before." _Renji clears his throat and leans back on his palms. His left arm moving carefully behind her. "Gonna answer?"

"I'm thinkin."

Byakuya flash steps around the corner finding Renji and Ichigo sitting on the top of a large hill. He breathes a sigh of relief seeing her sitting on the damp ground with her eyes looking up at the crescent moon. His eyes flick from one to the other watching the subtle body movements between them.

"Don't fry your brain." Renji flicks a pebble at her hitting her shin. He grins as she crinkles up the corner of her mouth. Flicking another small stone tapping her on the jaw he is ready to rollover in laughter. She is simmering now grinding her teeth together in annoyance. He releases another from his fingertip and chuckles when it lands between her breasts.

"Renji! You idiot!" She scrabbles to her feet trying to get the pebble out of her dress as it slides under the silk yukata.

"HAHAHA! It's lost for good now." Renji doubles over in laughter watching her struggle with the fabric of her clothing.

"Bastard!" She kicks at him with her feet sending him rolling down the hill.

"You gonna answer my question_ Princess_?" He yells out reaching the foot of the hill landing on his bottom. "Why ya getting married to some stranger?"

"Why not?!" Ichigo screams back at him with her hand down the front of her dress.

"HAHA! You look pornographic right now! Have you even met this guy?"

"No!"

"Then what's the deal? You aren't the type to just lay down and-"

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo marches down the hill with her hands gathering up the yukata. "You don't know anything!"

"I know _you_! I know you are going to hate being some stuffy bastards plaything! You will despise each and everyday treated as some fragile Hime-sama!"

"Maybe I do want that!" She reaches him staring up at him furiously. "Being wanted as a woman and not some freak who doesn't fit in!"

"Bullshit! Your the type that needs a man who will pull on your hair and make your blood boil." Renji leans down pressing his forehead to hers. "You are fierce and passionate, and you need a guy just like-"

"No! I don't! I-I want..." Ichigo's mind begins to whirl with images of Kisuke and his personality. "Smart and overly polite with a slight _perverted_ side but still blushes with I'm close to him!"

"That's so boring!"

"I want boring! I want something normal for once." Her chest is heaving in anger, her hair falls loose from it's clasp settling below her shoulders in a brilliant copper mane. "Boring and dependable."

"You are so stupid Ichigo! Incredibly _STUPID_! Do you honestly want to marry that guy?!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!" She punches Renji in the mouth then stomps into a nearby building.

The Thin grin on Byakuya's face is concealed by the shadowing overcast sky in front of the moon.

"You hear Captain?" Renji rubs his jaw leaning against the building she vanished into.

"Rukia told you about her request?"

"You told her not to tell Ichigo. I was fair game." Renji nods to Byakuya turning to leave.

"_Not bad Renji...But you should step careful from here on." _Byakuya walks into the mail room with dozens of scrolls laying open on the desk. He pulls out a scroll with pink sakura designs and flying cranes etched into the paper. _"We may become enemies over a woman once again."_

_

* * *

Hey all! I know what you are thinking already? but I did tell ya if you reviewed I'd post it and I'm so thrilled at the encouragement! Gah! I can't wait for the next chapter some nice things are going to happen ;D LOL I love this fic I tell ya! It's so fun to write^^ Anyways Thanks for hanging in there and believing in me! and reviewing ;D Love Fuzzi_


	7. Love Games

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Dress by Buck-Tick**

**Special note to check out my new Fem Fic "Selenite"! Oh and there's a poll up on my profile^^ Thanks everybunny!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Dress**_

"_**I listen to a boring song, and stare out the window  
You show me yourself dancing, and I follow your dress with my eyes; what are you aiming for? Tell me...  
One day, I'll probably be carried off by the wind  
Now, neither of us can remember it**_ "

_**Chapter 7; Love Games**_

"_Not bad Renji...But you should step careful from here on."_ Byakuya walks into the mail room with dozens of scrolls laying open on the desk. He pulls out a scroll with pink sakura designs and flying cranes etched into the paper from his haori. _"We may become enemies over a woman once again."_ He looks at his family crest and frowns tucking it back inside is haori. _"A marriage out of obligation isn't so bad. I have experienced love once. It's ridiculous to think I could find such attachment again." _Byakuya hears his cell phone rumbling from his pocket. Pulling it out he opens it to a message with an small picture of a black cat waving at him.

"_**Bya-boo, let's play a game!"**_

His reply is fast and to the point.

"_**No."**_

The next message makes his eyebrow twitch.

"_**That's too bad. You might see something you like..."**_

His next reply is also to the point.

"_**I'm not interested in anything YOU might believe I'll "like."**_

Her response pops up and he almost drops the phone. He quickly receives another message.

"_**Bya-boo... I WIN! HAHAHA!"**_

He didn't care about her last message he was too busy staring at the previous one. He reaches inside his haori and pulls out the scroll setting it in the pile with the rest.

_**~X~**_

Ichigo stomps away furious at herself for letting Renji get under her skin. Sliding open the door of her bedroom she flops on the large bed covered with pillows. "At least I get to sleep here!" She pulls off her shoes and sighs. "Oh my bag!" She doesn't bother putting her shoes back on she gathers up the yukata and runs toward her old room leaving the door wide open behind her.

Once inside she grabs her overnight bag and heads back to the other room not noticing the door to her new room is now slid shut. She looks around the room hearing the faint sound of water running. "Someone must be staying in the room next door." Back on the bed she digs through her belongings and finds her mp3 player. Pushing the ear buds in place she taps on the screen finding the right song and tucks the player under her bra strap.

Sliding the obi around to the front to untie it like Rukia showed her earlier the first song beings to play. Ichigo begins to sing the words while taking off her clothes. She tosses the bow on the bed and shuts her eyes singing along with the deep voice in her ears.

"_**I listen to a boring song, and stare out the window  
You show me yourself dancing, and I follow your dress with my eyes; what are you aiming for? Tell me  
One day, I'll probably be carried off by the wind  
Now, neither of us can remember it"**_

She doesn't notice the figure behind her watching as she tugs the scrunchy from her hair.

Byakuya's eyes follow her movements while she mumbles the lyrics. _"Is she doing this on purpose? What __**are**__ you aiming for woman?" _He notices her yukata starting to slide down her shoulders. He reaches out to stop her when the door slides open to the room.

"Nii-sama, I was-" Rukia's violet eyes flick from Byakuya to Ichigo then back again. _"Nii-sama's hair is wet, he is in a bathing robe, and reaching out to touch...Ichigo?" _Her eyes move to Ichigo as the yukata drops to the floor. _"I-Ichigo is getting undressed..."_

Ichigo's eyes catch a glimpse of Rukia in the doorway. "Oh hi Rukia!" Ichigo waves at Rukia with a large smile oblivious to the tall man just behind her.

"W-W-What are you doing in Ni-"

"This is quite possibly the most comfortable bed in existence!" Ichigo yells above the music in her head. "It's covered in pillows!"

"_I-It's unthinkable... like that movie where the chick climbs out of the television at the end!" _Rukia looks at her brother with an eyebrow lifted. She sees her brother's fingertip go up to his lips as he vanishes through the connecting door into the next room. _"This is unbelievable!"_

Ichigo turns around to look behind her then back at Rukia as the dark-haired girl waves nervously and shuts the door. "She looked like she saw a ghost. Hmm, weird." Ichigo stops sniffing the air. "Smells like soap and Byakuya in here... it's nice." She climbs in bed pulling the covers over her. "Even the pillows... weird."

"Nii-sama... Why is Ichigo sleeping in _your_ bed?"

"Rukia, I think you should be the first to know I have made an offer of marriage to Kurosaki Ichigo." He turns away so he doesn't have to witness her face fall open in shock. "Does this upset you? Speak."

"I-I see." Rukia stutters feeling her ears starting to ring the ground tilting under her feet. Then everything stops as the thought crosses her mind. "Oh! You are trying to keep her in Soul Society. I had no idea you would go that far for my request. Thank you Nii-sama!" She bows her head smiling.

"Nonsense. She is royalty, has twice the property of any noble family, and unwed. All those reasons make her suitable for the Kuchiki family. My offer is genuine and I _will_ have her."

"Of course!" Rukia exists the room with a huge grin on her face. _"Nii-sama is so kind to help Ichigo!"_

_~/~_

"Do I gotta answer all of these Rukia?" Ichigo rolls her eyes at the remaining offers with her hands folded over her chest.

"Of course!" Her eyes spot the Kuchiki family seal and reach out to hand the scroll to Ichigo.

"Lame... Oh look this one is pink!" Their hands meet on the same scroll.

"Where is he?" Ichigo marches through division six with an open scroll clutched in her right hand. Her pony tail swings wildly as she turns a corner. "You!" She points to a random shinigami.

"Hai~?"

"Where's the Kuchiki?" All the fingers point her up the stairs to the second floor.

Reaching the top of the stairs her brown eyes flick around quickly. "Ah ha!" She marches down the hall ignoring the stares and the faint impression that these people were laughing at her. "Yes my hair is orange!" She yells out watching them scamper away.

"That's not why they are lookin at ya." Renji appears next to her with a grin. "They all know who you are."

"Why... I'm not anything special?" She twirls a fallen strand of hair around her index finger.

"Stupid. You are the one who captured Aizen _and _you are royalty. That's pretty special by our standards."

"Don't care. Where is he?"

"End of the hall, behind the door that says "Captain Kuchiki." Renji points her in the right direction. Watching her stomp down the hall, her bright orange pony tail whips around her shoulders like a fierce tiger's. He sees her fling the door open without knocking and cringes. "Damn he will be in a bad mood the rest of the day."

"What the hell is this?!" She slams the scroll on his desk, tapping her foot furiously. It rolls open in front of the book he is reading.

"Exactly what it looks like." He hands the scroll to her and returns to reading, ignoring the sound of her foot.

"Have you lost your mind? Aren't you still in love with Hisana-san?" She knew she was provoking him saying his wife's name.

"That is irrelevant." He doesn't need to look up to see displeased look on her face.

"I refuse!" She folds her hands in front of her chest turning her head up in the air.

"I demand a reason." He stands up moving toward her as she backs up into the wall behind her.

"I-I don't wish to be married to someone who is in love with another!" _"Ha I win!"_

"Aren't _you_ in love with Urahara Kisuke?" Byakuya watches her lips dip trembling into a deep frown. _"Yes, that stings... But I can not afford to coddle you of all people Ichigo."_

"Fair enough Byakuya." She drops the scroll on the floor. "I'm sorry for being so careless with your feelings."

"When you accept, come to me at once for the marking." He steps closer to Ichigo running his eyes down to the standard black shinigami uniform and her exposed neck. _"It's been so long since I have experienced the closeness of a woman."_

"M-Marking?" She tries to arch away as his body leans over her. Her pony tail holder bumps into the wall. "What's that?"

"Surely you don't think you are the only one to have a seal on their body?" He allows his lips to curl up slightly giving her a tiny smile. "Do not worry. I'll make sure you enjoy it." Tugging the hair tie lose he brings the scrunchy to his nose and breathes in her sweet seductive scent. _"I wonder if she smells like this everywhere?"_

"_Byakuya... is smiling at me." _Her cheeks tinge bright pink. _"I-It's attractive and terrifying at the same time!" _She gathers her courage worried he thinks he is winning the stand off. "Y-You are just making fun of me! You don't really wanna marry me."

"You are totally clueless of your power, it's _intoxicating_. You are the sole heir to a large plantation, the land rights are in a marriage contract, you are a hero of the winter war, and strikingly beautiful..." His fingertips tilt her chin up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "....Ichigo."

"I don't give a damn about that crap!"She pushes away his hand to walk out the door when his hand grabs her shoulder. _"He... called me beautiful? Yeah right... I'm not dumb enough to buy that twice!"_

"You should care. Do you realize how desirable you are right now?" He tugs her back against the wall in front of his doorway. "Every noble house in Soul Society is salivating over you, Ichigo. You have no loyal guard to protect you. Even the one man who could possibly shield you from this fate, has thrown you aside."

"I don't need protecting." She snaps at him giving him her best effort to look tough. "I'm just as strong as you are."

"You are totally powerless." His hand moves to the sword on her back while his eyes stare into her bold liquid amber eyes. "And this blade is nothing but an empty shell."

"I-If you want the land I'll just give it to..." Her voice dies as he runs his hands through her hair. He slips vibrant strands of orange hair over Ichigo's right shoulder and whispers in her left ear.

"The land isn't what I want from you." His lips graze the bottom of her earlobe sending cold tingles up her arms.

"Nothing you can do will get me to accept." Her lips draw up stubbornly. "Nothing."

"Are you challenging me?" He runs his fingertip along her lower lip watching them tremble from his touch. "Answer."

"Y-Yes!" She sneers at him struggling to look confident.

"Very well. I accept your challenge. I certainly will win."

"Wait a second win what? What are you winning?" Ichigo panics clueless to what she just agreed to.

"You should feel honored, I've never had the inclination to dominate a woman..." Byakuya lowers his face close enough that she can feel his breath on her lips. "...until now." He observers her eyes clamping shut in fear, his eyes taking in her shaking pink lips with a newfound curiosity.

Ichigo goes deathly still waiting for Byakuya to crush his lips over hers. Despite the pounding of her heart she is adamant to not show him her fear. She waits... and waits some more. Cracking open an eye she sees he is gone. "Bastard!" She whispers sliding down his office wall relieved he isn't making good on his innuendo.

* * *

I wanna thank the people who took time to review the last chapter it means a lot to get such sweet feedback ;D Love Fuzzi


	8. Through the Glass

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Through the glass by Stone Sour**

**For Bonnenuit and my new reviewers!**_ And to** ChillyRaven** for being so forgiving for all my fuck ups. Huggles you!_

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**  
"When something like a soul becomes  
Initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
And while your outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what your staring at is me**_

_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass...  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All i know is that it feels like forever"  
**_

_**Chapter 8; Through the Glass**_

Bastard!" She whispers sliding down his office wall relieved he isn't making good on his innuendo. "It's fading quicker than I'm ready for." Ichigo sits on Byakuya's office floor fighting the urge to cry. "I don't want to forget yet! The memories are a precious pain to me." She scoots to her feet and leaves the division heading away from those ash blue eyes that torture her with glances. Toward anywhere but, that place, and that man. "I can't remember what Kisuke smells like!" She angrily kicks at a stone on the ground with her foot.

"Hey woman!"

Ichigo looks up from the ground finding a bleeding face directly in front of her. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." She didn't even see the fist until it was too late.

_**Flashback;**_

"Y-You are going to hit me aren't you?"

Ichigo looks up at his honest expression silently debating her response. "No. You just surprised me."

"I-Ichigo-san, you are excepting my feelings?"

She nods her head placing her hand on her hip trying to appear mature about it. When in fact her face is blood red and the only thing keeping her from running down the road is Kisuke's intense eyes peering into hers. "Maybe... I like you too."

"I'm so happy!" Kisuke grabs Ichigo dropping the umbrella on the ground. Holding her close he runs into the shoten straight for his bedroom. Ichigo's back touches down on Kisuke's bed before she can even blink an eye. "Let's make babies!"

"Hell no!" She frowns kicking her foot to his face. "I just said I like you, and you already want to-"

"Are you nervous because you are a virgin?" Kisuke stands up rubbing his chin. "I suppose it's normal for a virgin to be apprehensive in giving up their virginity." He walks to his closet and pulls out a bathrobe and a towel. "I did hear from Yoruichi-san that virgins can be quite sensitive about losing their virginity."

"Stop saying virgin!" Ichigo stands up ignoring her soaking wet clothes and stringy hair heading for the door. "I-I'm going home!"

"Before you do. I think you should explain this." Kisuke presses the end of his cane to her shoulder and nothing happens. "Did you think_ I_ of all people wouldn't notice it?"

"Kisuke... I have been this way for almost three years." She moves the cane away and touches the door. "You are noticing now because I'm letting you."

"You've been powerless for three years? Impossible I would have seen something." Kisuke places his a hand over hers keeping her from sliding open the door. "I would very much like to hear an explanation."

"I can't explain."

_**End Flashback**_

"You can't explain why you kicked a rock at a 9th seat shinigami?"

Ichigo's eyes peek open to a dark room. The man in front of her stinks of sweat and sake. Her immediate reaction is to get pissed and draw on the rune's power. However, as she struggles at the ropes around her wrists she knows what is at stake and refuses to draw upon that power. _"It's too soon."_

"Do you realize I could snap your bones one at a time with little effort?"

"I understand..." Ichigo leans her head close enough to head-butt the man. "that you are an _asshole_."

"You just need to learn your place, _woman_." The man flares his reiatsu knocking the wind from her. "Wake-up! This is no time for sleeping."

_**Flashback;**_

"Wake up, Ichigo. This is no time for sleeping."

"Dad?" Ichigo opens her eyes to see her father's smiling face.

"I missed you!" Isshin tries to wrap his arms around her only to get a bare foot in the face.

"Ugh, perverted old man." Ichigo wipes her eyes setting her feet on the floor. "Everything ready?"

"Yeah, it's time." Isshin pulls something from his black shinigami robes and unsheathes his zanpaktou. "You positive about this?"

"I don't regret, I act."

"You will have until your eighteenth birthday." The silver object in his hand begins to glow brightly as it spins in his hand. "After... I will tell Urahara and Yoruichi so things can be prepared for you."

"Kisuke is in love with me."

"I'll kill that blond bastard!" Isshin points his sword in the air. "I'll slice his-"

"Relax, he just kissed me." Ichigo rolls her eyes at her father putting her hands on his blade. "After the spell starts. Will I remember it?"

"I'm not sure. Some information must be sacrificed in The Tudor Phase. Do you think you mastered it?"

"Yeah."

"You take too much sadness and receive too little happiness." Isshin touches Ichigo's head with his open palm.

"Someone loves me. That makes me happier than I've ever been." She watches the kidou activate and feels the sword enter her heart. "What's the pass phrase for my mp3 player?"

"Ye shall be as gods."

"That's ironic and _weird_."

"Remember to listen to the songs I have on there in your sleep. You can't protect the whole Soul Society, Ichigo."

"Never said I was doing it for them." Ichigo's eyes become heavy she drops to her knees. "From the very beginning... I've thought only of-" Her voice goes quiet and her father's arms lift her sleeping body heading out the door.

"Oi, Look what I found outside sleeping on the front steps."

"Yoruichi-san! How did you know I wanted one of these?" Kisuke looks at Ichigo dangling from her arms. "But, I didn't get you anything!"

"Eh, just stop moping around and we can call it even. Carry her into the guest room."

"Guest room... right." Kisuke takes Ichigo into his arms watching the rise and fall of her chest. He starts walking in the opposite direction.

"Kisuke! Ichigo can not sleep in your room!"

"I-I wasn't taking her there! You have a dirty mind Yoruichi-san!"

_**End Flashback;**_

"I wasn't going to take you in here, but I have such a dirty mind. I can't wait."

"Don't touch me." Ichigo kicks him in the stomach exactly how Yoruichi showed her a few weeks ago. Her foot lands solid with no effect. The recoiling pain in her hips reminds her of the power difference.

"It's like a flea bite. Haha!" He rolls his eyes lifting her bound wrists to dangle her body from the rusty hook on the warehouse wall. "That's all you got?"

"No." She swings her leg fast again this time her heel cracking into his throat.

"You bitch!" He walks up striking her arm in the joint dislocating her shoulder and causing Ichigo to cry out in pain. "Awe, Did that hurt?"

"Let... me... go."

He ignores her instead tearing at the black uniform exposing her underclothes. His eyes dance across her skin. Licking his lips he runs his tongue slowly up her neck.

"Stop it!" Ichigo screams at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up bitch!" He raises his fist to hit her when the door to the warehouse swings open.

"What's all the yellin about?!" Renji stands in the doorway looking annoyed. "I-Ichigo's... hanging there. Captain!" Renji takes a step toward her only to be pushed back by a blur of reiatsu and a glint of metal.

Ichigo's eyes become blurry from the power swirling in the small storage room. Suddenly her vision fills with red. Blood splatters across her chest and face. "Blood? Is it my blood?"

_**Flashback;**_

"Blood? Is that blood?" Kisuke touches her chin gently. He pulls out a small cloth from his green haori and blots her lips. Ichigo winces as he wipes at her mouth gingerly.

"Yeah, Yoruichi-san got in a left hook while we were practicing."

"Ichigo..." Kisuke marvels at the way she is oblivious to her sex appeal. His eyes glance over her hair laying down wildly past her shoulders and the slight dampness of sweat on her upper lip. "I think I'm going to have to kiss it to make it better!"

"Huh?" Ichigo's hair fans out in a orange wave as she is jerked into a nearby closet. "Eeep!"

Kisuke doesn't wait for her to object. His mouth finds hers quickly in the darkness of the broom closet. With one hand winding into her hair and the other pressed against the small of her back he leans over her. The light strawberry taste of her lips with a hint of metallic from the cut tantalize him. His lips part deepening the kiss to suck on her soft lower lip.

Her palms press to his chest flattening out and feeling the toned muscles hidden just beneath his clothes. Hearing her heartbeat racing ahead of her mind she wonders if she can bear such passion. She struggles to gather enough courage to end the kiss. She tries to push him away but fails to put any effort into her shove. Ichigo hears him moaning in pleasure breaking her resolve. Instead her hands slowly slide up to touch his collar. Winding her fingers around his jacket she tugs him closer to her body.

His hands move to her hips lifting her up to sit on a stack of boxes. Stepping between her legs his fingertips kneed lightly at her sides. The smell of vanilla mixing with her sweaty skin fill his senses slowly seducing him to break the kiss if only to move down to her neck. Soon as his mouth closes over the soft skin of her neck he hears her gasp causing a brief grin to stretch over his face. His teeth graze her supple flesh before his mouth draws at the sensitive skin to leave a mark.

"Ah!" Ichigo's hands slide up into his soft hair knocking his hat off his head sending it silently to the floor. _"It's too late."_ She realizes it. Too late to walk away from him. Too late to tell him it's doomed. Too late to not want him back. Her heart has accepted him and his generous feelings. Her body even hums from his embrace. _"Is this what love is? Do I love him?"_ Ichigo's grip on his jacket eases and her fingers slide the haori off his shoulders.

Kisuke goes still flicking his eyes up to hers. "Ichi-"

"Don't stop, Kisuke." Ichigo's hands reach up to untie his clothes when his warm hand covers hers.

"Not like this, not here. Not for your first-"

"Where doesn't matter. It's just..." Her face turns red she lifts her eyes up to meet his. "It has to be tonight, and has to be you." She nervously looks away as a streak of fear drifts into her mind. "That is... if you want to with me."

"You know I do." He kneels down in front of her turning her chin so he can look into her eyes. _"Why can't you open up to me?_" That is the question he wanted to ask but his own fear of her answer buried the thought deep inside his tightening chest. "Alright, tonight then."

_**End flashback**_

_**

* * *

Oh how I agonized over this chapter! I Just wasn't sure how to include Kisuke and Ichigo's relationship in a clever way.(Some people requested it) Most of all I didn't want to devalue the new Bya/Ichigo relationship. Hopefully this chapter won't turn off the Bya/Ichi people. Next chapter will have some great stuff I swear! Oh I hope everybunny likes it! Please review for me feedback from this chapter is important! Love Fuzzi!**_


	9. Bird Song

**_I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "Tori no Uta" by Lia from the anime AIR you can find an awesome version on the TUBE by typing in "Tori no Uta music box"_**

**_Thanks to ChillyRaven for reading it over!_**

**_A Different Kind of Favor_**

* * *

**_Tori no Uta~ Bird Song_**

_**We watched the fading vapor trails. They were so dazzling, I ran away- I was always weak **_

_**I let go, ****frustrated by the fact That I couldn't stay unchanged since that day**_

_**Couldn't stay unchanged forever...**_

_**That bird still can't fly well. But someday she will know the feeling of cutting through the wind **_

_**The place she can't reach is still there in the distance She gazes at it, keeping her wish to herself**_

Chapter 9;Bird Song

"I-I need my mp3 player." Ichigo's raspy voice reaches Byakuya's ears causing his deep frown to relax slightly.

"You need a medic. Which is where we are going." He replies slightly annoyed with her absurd request.

"No! No doctors! Just my mp3 player!" Ichigo squirms in his arms until she feels the streaking pain shoot through her shoulder making her hold still. "Damn it!" The fast flash steps are jolting her body racking her with terrible pain. "Stop!"

"I refuse."

"It hurts!" Ichigo cries out again grabbing onto his haori with her good hand to pull herself up to his eye level.

"You are injured pain is expected." He turns a corner with the fourth division in sight.

"Byakuya Kuchiki put me down right now!"

Byakuya stops suddenly completely caught off guard by her use of his full name. He sets her carefully down on the ground and stands up straight refusing to look in her direction.

"Ugh, You are pouting and I'm the one injured." Ichigo slides down the wall holding onto her shoulder blade.

"I am not pouting. I simply did what you asked of me."

She looks at him briefly, noticing the wind blowing at his long hair._ "It's a shame Byakuya doesn't smile, he has such a nice face."_ Ichigo rolls her eyes at the thought._ "Well, it's pointless even thinking he is attractive. He doesn't seem to need anything or anyone. If he found out I was interested..._" She stops for a moment considering her direction of thought. _"Wait a second... Am I interested?" _Glancing up at him again her lashes trace his jawline and focus on the lips that whispered into her ear scandalous things earlier. _"Definitely not!"_ She swishes her head around quickly drawing a curious glare from Byakuya.

"Have you calmed yourself enough to listen to me?"

"Not really." Ichigo replies tearing a strip of cloth from her hakama pants. "Give me a hand would ya?"

"With what? We should be getting to the relief station." His eyes tilt down to the ground watching her tear a slit up her pants. "What are you doing?"

"Well, my shoulder is dislocated and I gotta pop it back in." She tries to push herself back up the wall into a standing position but her body doesn't budge.

"Your body is at it's limit for a human. You need-"

"What I need is to fix my shoulder." She struggles trying to push herself up. "He he. I'm a complete waste. All those times you told me how useless I was. Hehe I never really believed it was true until now."

"Ignore what I said." Byakuya lifts her up to her feet. "You are royalty and shouldn't listen to what other people think about you."

"Fuck that." She shrugs wincing in pain. "I'm more than just this mark." She shuffles her feet to stand next to him. Reaching out with her good arm she grabs his scarf jerking him near her face. "Byakuya is more than this thing."

He stops an inch from her face blinking at her. His thoughts ticking faster than a second hand of a clock. Racing with the meaning of what she just said._ "How long has it been since someone looked beyond his title? Has anyone?"_ The face of his wife appears in his mind._ "No, even to Hisana I was Byakuya-sama. Only this ill-tempered bad mouthed woman has dared call me by my name so informally. Perhaps to her, it wasn't intended as a insult but actually meant something."_

Ichigo releases the scarf with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She hadn't meant to get so close to him again. She hadn't considered the consequences before blurting out her thoughts. _"Shit! He is going to be pissed!_"

"Are you saying you notice me as a man?" Byakuya steps toward her watching her flush dark red.

"J-Just ignore me. I'm just babbling on and on..." She presses her back against the high white wall more intimidated by his question than concerned with the pain in her shoulder. "from the dislocation. It's made me temporarily insane."

"Then we should treat your shoulder" He leans over her putting a hand next to her flat against the wall. "Before _I_ take leave of my senses and see you as a woman."

_"Is he talking about kissing me?!"_ She scrunches up her face at him. "Fine by me!" Ichigo lifts the torn cloth to her mouth biting down on it. "Gimme your foot." She mumbles with the cloth in her mouth.

He tilts his head reluctantly giving her her foot. She grabs it with her good hand and gently places it into the hand with the dislocated shoulder.

"Now what?" He says pressing his hands to the wall behind her refusing to put any weight on the foot.

"We wait..." She mutters gazing up into his eyes.

"For what exactly? Whenever shinigami dislocate a limb captain Unohana uses kidou to fix it."

"For my shoulder to relax and gravity..." She replies losing her voice as her shoulder muscles loosen and pop back into place with a dull snapping sound.

Byakuya stares into her swirling brown eyes as the scream escapes her throat._ "She isn't even blinking. Just looking at me facing the pain head on."_ Byakuya watches her body shake as the muscle spasms begin. He wants to look away. To shut out the horrible sound of her cries but he refuses to shut her or her pain out. Instead he faces it with Ichigo returning her pleading watering amber eyes with his own calm ones. _"Incredible... Even as a human... she defies all logic. No that's not right. She surpasses all my expectations."_

"That hurt worse than that Bakudo number four you did on me." She starts to drop to the ground and Byakuya catches her lifting her up into his arms again.

"Of course, You feel everything as a human does." He removes the cloth from her mouth as her face contorts. Peeling back the uniform to expose her shoulder Byakuya gasps at the skin turning purple. "Shit, She is bleeding internally."

~/~

"She dislocated her shoulder and treated it herself?" Captain Unohana's face look troubled watching Ichigo's face contort in pain. "That's reckless."

"That's typical Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya quickly turns his head as Unohana and Ise undress Ichigo and put her in a white medical robe.

"No!" Ichigo jerks up suddenly. "No doctors!" Then drops back to the bed in a daze of pain.

"Sleep." Unohana's hand covers Ichigo's eyes and activates a mild sleep spell. Suddenly the gold rune on her chest expands floating above her body as a loud deep tone sounds blocking the effects of the kidou.  
Byakuya turns a wide eye shocked at the large seal covering her body.

"She is immune to kidou?" Unohana touches the rune sending some of her reiatsu into it. Two loud tones ring out.

"She kept saying no doctors. I figured she was just shy." Byakuya replies fighting the twisting sensation in his stomach.

"We have to do something quickly or she will bleed to death from internal hemorrhaging."

"Urahara Kisuke used a sleep spell on her... Why wouldn't yours work?"

_"You used a powerful sleep spell on her?""I had to." Kisuke says shutting the door behind him._

"He used a stronger spell." Byakuya lifts his hand up to try the higher level spell. "Why?" He stops staring down at her sleeping body. "Why would she need to be immune to any healing? As a human now you would think-"

_"I need my mp3 player."_

"I'll... Be right back." Byakuya flash steps back to the manor house enter his room and digs through her large bag. He pulls out a leather covered case lifting his eyebrow briefly then spots the mp3 player. Grabbing it and quickly flash steps back to Ichigo's room in the relief station.

"She asked for this after being wounded." Byakuya put the earphones in place and stares at the tiny device. "There aren't any buttons on this thing?"

"On the front." Isane steps over to Byakuya. "The small square on the bottom."

Byakuya pushes the button and a picture of a large sakura tree in full bloom appears. "A sakura?"

"That's her wallpaper? I have the fourth division symbol." Isane pulls her player from her pocket. "Just touch the screen to get it to play."

Byakuya taps the device and frowns.

"Please enter your password."

"Ohhh, This must be a new model." Isane looks at the mp3 player with a curiosity. "Mine doesn't talk."

"Please enter your password."

Byakuya's eye narrow getting annoyed at the delay in Ichigo's medical treatment.

"Looks like we need to think of her password." Unohana walks up with a grin. "Is the password Senbonzakura?" She looks at Byakuya with a wink.

Byakuya ignores her. _"Is that really her password?"_

"Incorrect password, two more tries until lock down."

"Oh dear, I was wrong. Isane... What is lock down?" Unohana asks looking amused at the small machine.

"Looks like the machine with shut down permanent if we guess wrong too many times." She replies tapping her chin.

"I see, that is very useful information Isane!" Unohana says shutting her eyes at Isane.

Byakuya's right eye begins to twitch.

"Oh! Is the password Zangetsu?" Isane chirps up clapping her hand together.

"Incorrect password, lock down in one more try."

Byakuya Kuchiki has had it with the infernal machine.

"Ichigo needs to be healed right now or she will die damn it." Byakuya frowns at the mp3 player in his hand.

"Oh no! Kuchiki-san!" Isane and Unohana both cry out in shock.

"Voice print identified. Welcome to the Ark, Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Ark?" Suddenly holograms of various computer screens pop up into the air surrounding Byakuya._ "Why would this machine recognize my voice?" _Shaking his head that it doesn't matter he focuses on the problem at hand.

"Heal her."

"Warning; Healing process can only be performed once. Please confirm."

"Heal her or she will _die_." Byakuya voice comes out strained as his last thread of patience snaps.

"Commencing...Bird Song."

Byakuya watches a hologram of a black bird materialize floating above Ichigo. It pulsates with a red reiatsu pushing the onlooking group back a few feet. The wings outstretch wrapping around her then vanishing.

"Oh, It's been awhile since I've seen that technique." Unohana walks over to Ichigo checking her pulse. "Isshin Kurosaki was very gifted in creating charms of protection from just about anything."

"I have never seen this technique." Byakuya replies walking over to the mp3 player he lifts the ear buds from Ichigo's ears. "A song is playing?" Shutting his eyes he listens to song.

"His most powerful technique used sound as the catalyst." Unohana smiles covering Ichigo with a blanket."What is the song about?"

"It can mean many things." He answers coolly.

"Tell us what you _think_ it means then."

"The singer glimpses a shining happiness or future. He falls in love with a bird but he refuses to change. Getting angry with the bird he runs away. He realizes just knowing her makes it impossible not to change. The bird- She is not a very good at being a bird. Despite that, she will someday be one of the greatest birds in the sky. However there is still one place she can not reach. Her eyes long for that place... silently wishing." Byakuya sets the mp3 player on the blanket and walks to the window taking in the night sky.

"That sounds sad." Isane says watching the hollow grams fade away.

"It isn't sad Isane." Unohana says patting Isane on the shoulder. "The birds secret place is a _star_ and the singer... _is_ the star."

Byakuya listens as the two women leave the room sliding the door closed behind them. He turns away from the starry skyline to gaze at Ichigo's sleeping face. _"That ninth seat didn't even try to use kidou."_ Lifting his hand up he summons a hell a butterfly and calls for Renji to come to the relief station. "I need answers." His fingers grasp a long strand of wavy orange hair to move it from her face.

"If I had wings... I would fly there." Ichigo mutters in her sleep quietly. "And rip out his heart."

The door to her room suddenly slides open and three men walk in bearing the King's seal on their navy blue sleeveless haori's. Byakuya quickly steps in front of Ichigo's bed as a fourth man appears in the doorway.

"Captain Kuchiki, I presume?" The blond man walks in wearing a floor length navy blue velvet cape with the King's seal embroidered in gold over his heart. "I came as soon as I found out my consort was attacked."

"I will humbly accept any punishment for my failure." Byakuya bows his head toward prince Neji with a calm face. _"Ichigo has not accepted your offer and you call her your consort in public. That disgraces her. She is not yet your wife."_

"Captain Kuchiki... " Prince Neji steps next to Byakuya pulling out a golden rapier from behind his cloak and placing it at Byakuya's neck.

Byakuya makes no reaction accept to lift his head up focusing his eyes on the blades glinting hilt. The Swirling blue reiatsu wraps around the princes hand streaking up through the center of the blade.

"Tell me, would you kill to save her life?" The prince's green eyes lock onto Byakuya's.

"Yes." He replies with a steady voice. However, his mind is filling with a strange sense of dejavu._ "This seems so familiar?"_

"Bad idea..." Ichigo places her bare feet on the warm hardwood floor walking toward Prince Neji with her eyebrows pushed together. "Pointing your sword at him is the same as pointing it at me."

Byakuya watches in shock as the men in the room drop to one knee. _"What is going on here? It's almost as if..."_

"Ichigo! How nice it is to finally lay eyes on you." Prince Neji returns his sword to the hidden folds of his cape and smiles at Ichigo. "My you are quite lovely."

"Whatever, just don't threaten my bodyguard... chevy-er Byakuya." She tugs the white robe closer to her body suddenly feeling exposed around so many men.

"Everyone out!" Prince Neji claps his hands dismissing the group of men. "I wish to speak with my fiancee alone."

Byakuya assumes he is exempt from that order he stands in the same spot watching Ichigo and Neji's body language from narrowed eyes. "Calm... she is totally calm, and he is too."

"Byakuya?" Ichigo nods at him. "Could you give us a minute?"

Byakuya reluctantly exits the room glaring at the three men who are obviously zero squad members. He keeps a careful listen for Ichigo's voice silently simmering on the strange events. _"Where is Renji?"_

Suddenly the door opens with prince Neji gathering his men and leaving in a rush of wind. Byakuya walks into Ichigo's room to find her staring out the window with her eyes up at the stars.

"Ichi-"

"It'll all be over soon." She turns to look at Byakuya with a glazed expression in her eyes. "I accepted. We marry in thirty days."

"Why?"

"Would you believe me if I said it's true love?" She grins wide sending a chill over Byakuya's arms.

"No." Byakuya slowly steps toward her noticing her hands trembling."What about Urahara Kisuke?"

"Urahara-san?" She scratches at her hair. "What's he have to do with this?"

_"She has forgotten her relationship with him."_

"Captain!" Renji runs into the room breathing heavy. "Those division one bastards took the guy who attacked Ichigo. They seemed shocked you just took his powers instead of killing him."

"Renji, go to the manor and tell them I will be away for thirty days. Pack up some of our clothing and get some supplies then meet me at the place you and Rukia used to live before you joined the Gotei."

"Yes sir!"

"You and I are going camping for thirty days." He grabs Ichigo by the arm snatches up her mp3 player and flash steps away.

"Eh?!"

* * *

Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 8! It's means a lot too me! Ok had a few questions...yes she will be getting her powers back soon. The others would reveal too much sorry! And too my lovely reviews I say whew! The plot set up is done! YAY! Now on to the good stuff! This was a double chapter because I honestly wanted to get to the next part quickly**_. Chapter 10 Is called ; (Strawberry) Forbidden Fruits and I'm looking forward to all the reviews i hope you feed to my bunny! She is starving from her others stories... Sniff Sniff. So if I get some here I won't be as sad. I hope everyone is really for some romance^^ All my Love Fuzzi aww i hope you enjoy!_**

Kags21  
-siarafaerie-101-miss  
Namikaze naruko14  
catstreakedbyrain  
BonneNuit  
RamecupMiso  
Grinja  
ThierryMyst  
piper018  
librarycat9  
bleachfan78  
girlX901  
ChillyRaven


	10. Forbidden Fruit

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**This chapter dedicated to; "**_**Fat ppl are harder to Kidnap**_**." Your screen name made me LOL. And to my regular reviewers- You all keep me writing and smiling through a tough time. Special thanks to my beta readers ChillyRaven and Tommo2304! Huggle you both!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable." Mark Twain

_**Chapter 10; Forbidden Fruit**_

Byakuya is relieved it is nightfall when they arrive at the small shack in Inuzuri. The cover of night will draw few glances from surrounding neighbors and the streets will be empty. Shutting the door behind them he releases Ichigo's waist and peeks out the window.

"I'm starving." Ichigo pulls her hair back up into her normal high pony tail with her black hair tie. Looking around she surveys the room noticing a closet and one door she assumes is the bathroom. "Looks like it's just a one room house."

"We can eat later." Byakuya not sensing anyone following them leaves the window and slides open the closet door. He grabs a couple of bags and tosses Ichigo one. "Take off all your clothes." He walks toward her with a stoic expression.

"W-What?" Ichigo turns dark red around her nose and cheeks.

"I need to see your clothes and check for tracing devices." His hand reaches out to touch her shoulder.

"Oh! Ha, Right no problem." She turns around heading for the bathroom door when his hand taps the soft white silk robe on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"You need to check in there too." His hand points to the tops of her barely visible breasts.

"Why!" She gathers the fabric of the robe with her hand covering her neck.

"It looks like a place where something could be hidden." He steps closer to her with his hand hovering near her chest.

"No way. There's nothing in there." She backs into the wall biting at her lip._"That's perverted!"_

"You check or I will." Byakuya's face remains unchanged. _"Is she utterly clueless? Looking at me with __that kind of expression."_

"You wouldn't dare." She glares at him defiantly. _"He wouldn't right? He is supposed to be a bigger prude than I am!"_

"I will stop at nothing, if it means protecting you." His hands reach down one to her robe and one to her hair at the same time. He tugs on a stray lock and waits until her hands fly up to block him before slipping his hand inside her robe.

"Eeek! Byakuya get out of my bra!" She squirms feeling his fingers slip between her breasts. She turns planting her shoulder into his stomach. Knocking him off balance and her along with him. They both land on the floor with her straddling his waist with a bare leg visible and his hand stuck inside her bra.

This is the moment Renji opens the door.

"I got the- " Renji looks at them on the floor and Byakuya's hand inside her gaping open white robe. "I-I'll come back in twenty... er maybe forty minutes!" He slams the door with his mouth dropping open. "It's the fucking apocalypse." He starts to walk away when Byakuya slides the door open.

"Not a word Abarai."

"..." He steps inside staring at the floor afraid to look up and see Ichigo's breasts and very smooth looking tan legs sticking out of a frumpy robe.

"She is in the bathroom." Byakuya says checking the fabric of her robe with his hands. He slides his fingertips down the seams of the pockets and front ignoring the warmth from Ichigo's body still lingering on the fabric.

"_Captain's got a clothing fetish?" _Renji shakes his head wondering how Byakuya could get to the top half with Ichigo so quickly. _"Should I give him a thumbs up or something?"_

"Did you get everything I asked for?" Byakuya asks stuffing some candles into a pack and securing a harness to it.

"Yeah, but I don't get what's going on."

"You said it yourself Renji." Ichigo walks into the room wearing a dark red plain looking kimono. "I'm famous. Everyone knows me. So why would a guy in the sixth division attack me?"

"That attacker was aware not to use kidou or his zanpaktou on her." Byakuya says grabbing some clothes and walking to the bathroom door. "Someone wants Ichigo dead and needs it to look like an accident."

"Why? Isn't she heading for the King's Realm?"

"Wait, he didn't try to kill me." Ichigo sits down in a corner of the room putting her hand to her neck. "He said he couldn't wait t-to..."

"I saw what he was trying to do." Renji's jaw tightens glancing at Byakuya. "I don't get why. I mean I know why. It's just..."

"He was from a lesser noble family. Other families may follow the same thinking and try to claim her by force. Until Ichigo is wed I _will_ make sure she is unharmed." Byakuya walks inside the bathroom to change his clothes. _"She is not yet marked."_ Hanging his haori on the hook in front of him he loosens his belt with a sigh escaping his throat. _"Why do I feel relieved?" _He changes his clothes quickly eager to be away from the town before sunrise._ "It doesn't matter. She is to be the prince's wife. That makes her forbidden fruit. Well technically she is still fair play. Do I really want her?"_ His phone rings drawing his thoughts away from Ichigo and his conflicting emotions.

"Bya-boo, did you get Ichigo to marry you yet?"

"She accepted Prince Neji's offer tonight. He came in person to see her."

"Did he? Aww, I know how you hate to lose."

"I did not lose."

"Admit defeat. You lost!"

"No, she has yet to officially decline my offer."

"Really? I heard she turned everyone else down. Wonder why she didn't refuse you yet?"

"..."

"Hahaha! You are wondering too!"

"What is The Ark? "

"Ark? Like Noah and God and all that? I didn't think you were the religious type."

"I am not. What is really going on here?"

"Tch, I'm not a dictionary. Look it up yourself."

Byakuya hears the line go dead making his frown deepen. "Yoruichi Shihoin... What information were you looking for?" He finishes dressing then joins Renji and Ichigo in the main room._"Is this still a favor? Or when this is over and she is safe will I want to keep her?"_

"I brought your stuff too."

"Oh thanks Renji." Ichigo replies digging through her bag and breathing a sigh of relief finding the large leather case.

"What is that thing?"

"Something that was my moms." She smiles touching the outside of the case. "It's the one thing I could never part with."

"You stupid woman. You really gonna marry someone you don't want to?" Renji flicks at her nose hoping to draw a reaction from her.

"Looks that way." She swishes her head away avoiding his hand.

"_That's the second time she said that." _Byakuya's eyes narrow at her body movements. _"She... has no intention of marrying him."_

"I still don't get this!" Renji stands up with his hands on his hip looking defiant. "If you are so important to the prince and in danger just by being single. Why not marry right now and be done with it?"

"I requested the Spirit King to be present at the ceremony." Ichigo shrugs putting the leather case back in her duffel bag.

"_Now that's interesting. Ichigo Kurosaki just might be smarter than I give her credit for."_

"Did you know? It takes thirty days for the King's Door to be formed in Soul Society?"

"No shit? Wait, King's Door?"

"Yes, Every Key must have a door."

"_How could she know that? This woman must truly be..." _Byakuya's head starts hurting he turns to Renji to speed up their departure. "Renji take my scarf back to the manor and the chief housekeeper will know what to do." Byakuya hands Renji his light green scarf hiding his reluctance to surrender such an important symbol of his birthright. _"Things would be difficult if someone recognized us."_

"I always wondered why you kept this place after adopting Rukia."

"I have made a habit never to let something valuable go to waste." Byakuya replies to Renji pulling the supplies pack onto his back.

"Where are you heading?"

"It's better if you don't know." Byakuya grabs another bag and points for Ichigo to do the same. "I will be leaving the division to you until this is over. If anyone asks tell them everything you know. That way they don't sense you are hiding something."

"You can count on me."

"I know Renji." Byakuya answers walking with Ichigo following behind him to the door. In a puff of dust they are gone leaving Renji to try and sneak back to the manor without anyone noticing.

Quickly reaching the outer Rukongai barrier wall Byakuya pulls out two brown capes. After putting them on, Ichigo and Byakuya walk into the forest heading for a remote site.

"We travel the rest of the distance on foot." Byakuya says holding up a small compass. "I don't want anyone to be able to track us. For the next thirty days we live as normal souls."

~/~

As the midday sun bakes Ichigo from the inside out. Her pace gets slower causing her to fall behind Byakuya by a few hundred feet. By nightfall she is hungry and exhausted.

"Byakuya are we there yet?"

"No."

Four minutes later.

"Byakuya are we even close?"

"Yes."

Three minutes later.

"Byakuya am I really stupid?"

"Yes. By shinigami standards you are very stupid."

Two minutes later.

"Byakuya do you hate me?"

"_What_?" Byakuya's eye twitches as he turns around to look stare at her. Ichigo is dragging her bag behind her with her hair down covering her sweaty face. He stands still watching her shuffling her feet until she bumps into him.

"Byakuya there is this giant wall here." She reaches up with her finger poking at his chest. Her head tilts up seeing it's Byakuya she smiles. "Oh it's you." She instantly wraps her arms around him planting her face in the center of his broad chest.

"_She is hugging me? No one ever touches me."_

"I don't care what people say about you. I think you are actually very nice." Her arms drop and she passes out leaning against him.

"Ridiculous woman." He picks her up and her bag continuing to walk down the rocky trail. "I am not _nice_." Ichigo's stomach growls loudly as she sleeps pressing her face to his chest. "I forgot she was hungry."

Byakuya breathes a quiet breath hearing the sound of water in the distance. "We are here." He glances down at her sleeping with her eyebrows furrowed up. "I... am sorry. We can eat soon."

"It'll be alright Inoue. Do this one last thing for me... _He_ must live. "

Byakuya stops in his tracks listening to the desperation in her voice. _"Who must live?" _He couldn't shake the feeling that her words are familiar. _"Have I heard her say them to someone?"_

"Don't cry. Be strong and believe."

Putting Ichigo's thoughts aside for now he walks behind the waterfalls entering the maze of caves heading toward the only place he knew to be secure. Only the leader of his clan knows the location of the First Archive. The original documents containing thousands of years of history written down by every leader of the Kuchiki clan since the very beginning of time. Once each year the leader travels in secret to this place to update the files.

Placing his hand on the large stone in front of him the seal on his body glows faintly. With a light chirp the safety protocols react with the locking mechanism lifting away the stone giving him access to the underground chambers.

The lights pop on as he walks down a long corridor passing several identical stone doors with the Kuchiki symbol glowing in the center.

"Unlock." Byakuya says calmly reaching the door at the end of the hall. The seal on the door flashes then the door clicks open. Byakuya steps inside the Kuchiki private vault setting Ichigo down on a large bed. Dropping the packs on a carpet in the center of the room he walks to the back of the vault and enters the utility room. He turns on the water and gas before returning to the main area.

"Wow, I'm in a totally different place." Ichigo stretches her back looking at the room in shock. "It's like a cabin without windows. Where are we?"

"Inside a cave is all I can tell you." Byakuya walks into the small kitchen area and turns on the water.

"Alright, your a man of many secrets. I get it." She digs through her bag pulling out an empty water bottle anxious to fill it from the tap. "What's for dinner?"

"Tonight we can eat the lunches that Renji packed for us. Tomorrow we will have to find other ways of feeding ourselves." Byakuya pulls open a small black box handing it to Ichigo.

"Food!" She smiles opening the box to find small sandwiches and various other things to eat. "Hey Byakuya..." She lifts the box up showing him the contents. "None of the food is touching." She grins pointing a chopstick at the neat compartments. "Yum?" She stuffs her mouth with a bite trying not to laugh at his serious expression. "It's so good!"

"You are making fun of me?" He watches her hair rarely left down move around her shoulders in a messy natural wave as she prattles on about pointless things.

"Um, well. Yeah I guess, but that's what friends do." She fills up her water bottle before taking a drink of it. "I remember when I went through this growth spurt last year. Rukia kept making fun of my-" She stops as his eyes glance down to her breasts. "Maybe I shouldn't talk about-"

"Do you remember what I told in my office?" He lifts a strand of hair from her shoulder bringing it up to his nose to smell.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I didn't take it seriously." She waves her hands in front of her face taking a step back. "I'm gonna marry prince Neji after all."

"You should. I am very serious about it. In fact, coming here gives me thirty days to change your mind doesn't it?" He steps closer to her breathing in her sweet smell mixed with sunshine.

"I-I don't think..." Ichigo moves back bumping into the sink. "you would do that. You have always disliked me being around. And I am engaged after all."

He stops for a moment considering her statement before shrugging his shoulders. "There are three stages of engagement for high ranking females. The first..." He raises his finger up in the air drawing her attention away from his body coming closer. "Written request- You haven't denied my offer or accepted his in writing." His left arm comes around her back as he leans his face near hers.

"B-But I told him yes already."

"Verbal agreements aren't legally binding." Byakuya moves his left hand to her chin rubbing his thumb across her soft trembling lips. His fingertip collects the sticky rice clinging to her mouth. "I told you, I _will_ have you." He licks the rice off his finger before walking into the next room.

"_HE LICKED IT!" _Ichigo's mouth drops open as the heat from his body moves away. _"How can he act like such a different person! I'm tough! You will see! I don't care how good looking you are!"_

"By the way, Ichigo..." Byakuya turns around watching her struggling to give him a brave face. _"Do I really want to keep her to torture for myself?"_

"What?!" She curls her upper lip at him folding her arms in front of her chest. _"Why does my heart get all crazy fast when he touches me?"_

"There's only one bed in this cabin." He points to the large bed in the corner of the room giving her a small smile.

"_I think I've come to a bad place..."_

~/~

"It's time."

"Do you have their location?"

"Of course, Let's give Ichigo Kurosaki a little visit."

_**Hey all! Yup it's chapter 10 already. I couldn't sleep and though meh, might as well get it done. I hope you like it and can see where it's starting to go. I'll work on Chapter 11; Something lost-Something found. As soon as I get my average 12 reviews LOL. Some of the questions you have will be answered in the next chapter!**_


	11. Something LostSomething Found

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH **

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**  
"There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me." Gretchen Kemp**_

_**Chapter 11 Something lost- Something found**_

"Why is there only one place to sleep in this cabin?!" Ichigo stutters looking at the bed like it's a mid-evil torture device.

"Only the clan leader and spouse is allowed to stay here." Byakuya grabs his bathing supplies and heads for the exit. "Be grateful Ichigo."

"For?" She folds her arms in front of her glaring at him.

"I'm breaking a clan rule in bringing you here. I haven't broken that rule until now." He turns his head watching her eyes drop to the red carpet in the center of the room. His dark blue eyes notice her lips beginning to draw up and Byakuya exhales loudly. "Never apologize for yourself. It-"

"Reveals a weakness." She answers stepping over to the bed digging through her bag. She doesn't notice the wide-eyed stare from Byakuya.

"_How could she know I would say that?" _Byakuya opens the exit pointing his hand to the door ahead of him. "The second door on your right is the bath."

"I'll wait until after you. It's your house after all." Grabbing her mp3 player she manages a small smile.

"Not necessary, I'll use the natural spring outside the cave."

"Thank you Byakuya."

"Thank me by accepting my offer." He walks out the doorway fighting the urge to return her smile.

"Impossible!" She barks back at him turning a shade of pink. Wrapping her bag around her shoulders she exits the main room and walks over to the second door in the long hall. Finding it ajar with a small bottle of shampoo she grabs it looking at the label. "Vanilla Dream! How does he know I use this brand?" Stepping down the narrow pathway she comes to a large open area and gasps. "Oh... Byakuya. You are surprisingly generous."

With shocked eyes she looks up at the steady stream of warm water pouring down from the ceiling, covering the entire back wall with a slow curtain of water emptying into a huge man carved hot spring made of blue stone. "It looks like a solid wall of water."

Hanging her bag on a small hook on her right she giggles lightly pulling out her bathing supplies and glancing around for a shower. She spots a large crane with it's wings outstretched on the opposite wall and walks over to it frowning. "Where the hell is the faucet?" Walking closer to the bird the water comes on automatically spraying down from the wings. Impressed she lifts a brow. "You have nice style Byakuya."

She is busy humming quietly when the door to the room is propped ajar once again. This time by a small bottle of lotion. The soft sounds of her voice echo through the chamber to the door.

"_She is humming." _He listens for a moment taking the opportunity to lean against the wall. _"So she can act like a woman. Just when no one is around." _Satisfied she is safe Byakuya returns through the door behind him and punches the security code into the keypad.

"Welcome Byakuya-sama."

Byakuya ignores the automated greeting and lifts his hand up to access the computer. "Search; The Ark."

"Unable to search unknown reiatsu is detected within compound."

Byakuya pushes a few buttons on the holographic keyboard. He had expected this. The archives can not be accessed if someone else is present inside the cave. "Override and disable the security grid."

"Complete." Byakuya hears all the doors unlock and types quickly on the keyboard. "Search; ARK; technique."

ARK: Kidou technique created by changing large amounts of information into sound equivalents and redistributing by force binding them to a human soul.

Classification; _**Forbidden.**_ Bakudo _**Sealed**_.

Incantation; _**Sealed.**_

Benefits: subject absorbs all kidou and kidou based zanpaktou releases. Five tones ring out announcing the kidou's cycle completion...

Byakuya is distracted by the security camera popping up a picture of the bathroom and Ichigo stepping into the water with her back to the camera. He doesn't move or breathe watching her toes dip down testing the waters surface. His deep blue eyes focusing on the peach-colored skin slowly vanishing under the waters surface. _"Turn around... is it there?" _He suddenly feels guilty, for spying on Ichigo. Pivoting around on one foot he heads to exit the room. "Enable security grid."

"Unknown reiatsu detected in bathhouse."

"Register reiatsu as Ichigo Kurosaki."

"State the nature of the relationship."

He pauses thinking how to answer the question appropriately.

"State the nature of the relationship to complete registration in the Kuchiki family archives."

"Future wife of Byakuya Kuchiki." He can always change it later he tells himself shutting the door and making his way out to the waterfall for a much needed bath. His face turns up in a thin grin leaving the computers voice chirping behind him.

"Understood. Researching family genealogy... "

Ichigo is in heaven relaxing in the warming water of the biggest bathtub she has ever laid eyes on. "Oh, If this was mine I'd never leave it." She sighs getting stepping toward the shallow edge of the water to leave. Grabbing her bathrobe laying near the edge of the tub she wraps it around her body. Her head snaps up hearing a clicking sound.

"Byakuya is that you?" Holding still she listens for his footsteps. Her eyes glance around quickly then stare unblinking at the dimly lit corridor that leads to the exit. With the water rippling around her thighs Ichigo ties the belt of her robe snugly around her waist. Still hearing nothing she takes a small step to get out of the water swirling the muted crystalline surface with her movements. The soft trickling of the water filling the tub from behind her seems loud in the deafening silence of the room. Shaking her head that she is imagining things she moves again taking another step.

It's all so still. The air, the soft blue hue to the room. She feels it then a slight gust of wind streaking across her nose. Her body reacts moving backwards. First her head and then her torso. Just as she is about to splash into the water he appears in front of her. With a dark gloved hand clutching the fabric of her robe.

"That's pretty slow. I see it!" He speaks to her gruffly jerking her body closer to his face. "Chance!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Ichigo says placing her hand on top of the black glove and shifting her weight to kick her attacker in the balls.

"Now that's more like it!" He releases her with a cry of pain falling into the water. Ichigo takes a few steps back closer to the wall of water behind her.

"Tch, you shoulda let me do I woulda scared the shit outta her."

Ichigo turns her head away from the whining dark haired man to the direction of the voice. "What the... fuck."

"Yo!" A woman appears from the shadows holding a long wide sword that looks familiar to Ichigo.

"Who are you?"

"I'm no one. I'm nothing at all." Her very short pants and tiny top that shows off some of her cleavage are glowing a soft white light. Most importantly she looks an awful lot like Ichigo. In a slutty kind of a way which pisses her off. "Your up!" She tosses the sword up in the air with a wide grin.

"Ichigo..." Another tall figure appears in front of her wearing sunglasses and a long black suit that fans out over the water like a cape. His hand reaches up, now holding the same sword straight up in the air. "It's time we returned. It's time to wake up." The sword swirls with reiatsu making the water around her begin to churn.

"I-I know you." She grabs at her bath robe feeling light headed. "Pain... blood... lots of blood. That's what you are!" She starts panting for breath backing into the waterfall behind her. "Stay away from me!"

Suddenly an arm bursts forth from the waterfall behind her wrapping around Ichigo and tugging her to a far corner of the tub. "Are you hurt?"

Ichigo blinks seeing Byakuya in front of her with his sword drawn. "Are you injured?"

"No." She shakes her head then points at the three people in the room. "You three better not have seen me naked!"

Byakuya calmly glances at the three of them before putting his sword away.

"No, no! Byakuya come on and bring out the pink death! Get them!" She pokes at his black shinigami robe standing behind him. He just turns giving her a cold glare.

"She's forgotten more than we thought."

"I'll beat her ass until she remembers!"

"She kicked me hard! I'm so happy!"

"Hey! I'm standing right here damn it!" Ichigo raises her fist at the group huddled into a corner talking about her.

"Ichigo." The man with the black gloves wearing a shinigami uniform walks over to her and pulls out his sword. "It's time to wake up." In a sudden flash step that surprises even Byakuya, he pushes his sword into Ichigo's chest. "Ark; Returning Vector!" The sword vanishes in a flash of light inside her body.

The popping sound is the first thing she notices then the shift in the room. Everything turns up side down for a moment. She feels tired. No that's not right. She feels heavy like sand is in her feet keeping her stuck in mud. It's bright for a long time and she can see a man holding up her mp3 player. Staring at the screen she watches the symbols flicker faster and faster.

Lifting her hand up to the device she taps it once. The picture stops flickering showing a picture of a woman with wavy strawberry blonde hair holding an orange haired baby. "Mom?" Three long tones ring out. Ichigo's body drops to the water.

"Zangetsu and the hollow one are returning to her." Byakuya watches Zangetsu fade away with the white woman as he lifts Ichigo's soaked body from the water. "You are Captain-"

"I'm just Dad now." He points to his jeans and T-shirt. "So you are _that_ Byakuya." Isshin pulls out a book from his pocket and sets it down on a dry towel. "Do me a favor and read that before she wakes up." Isshin stands up stretching one last time before his body starts feeling light. "You just might learn something interesting." He reaches up a wide hand to Byakuya with a smirk. "She is out of my hands now."

"What about the sisters?"

"They will be fine."

"Ichigo will be relieved to hear that."

"To gain something... you gotta be willing to lose something." Isshin walks toward a wall grinning back at Byakuya. "This is a one way trip for her. She accepted that from the beginning."

"You can't mean-" Byakuya walks behind Isshin carrying Ichigo in his arms.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you should think about the future. Are you going to have your hands full with that one? Or will they be empty?" Isshin vanishes into the wall with a quick glance to Ichigo.

Byakuya's head dips down, his eyes taking in the woman who has a knack for ending up in his arms recently. His fingers tighten around her. _"Is she my future?"_

Carrying her into the main room Byakuya lays her on the bed and covers her up with a large white blanket. Sitting next to her on the bed he pulls out a small pink book with a large sakura on the cover and begins to read.

"_There was nothing between us. Nothing to tie us to each other. Absolutely nothing...he believed it and I believed it. We were wrong."_

Three hours later Byakuya shuts the book, rises from the bed carefully and walks out of the main room into the long hallway. Opening the first door on his left his faint steps echo in a large room filled with shelves floor to ceiling. On the shelves are stacked rows of scrolls and books. Reaching the center of the room he opens a large glass case on top of a round table. Setting the book inside next to one bearing his grandfather's name he returns to the main room glancing at Ichigo's sleeping face as he walks by.

He glides into the kitchen pouring himself a cup of hot tea. He takes one sip. Exhaling quietly he sets the cup down and walks back toward the bed. Just before reaching her side he turns sharply beginning to pace back and forth. He ponders his situation for a moment then stops mid-step moving his eyes back to Ichigo.

"Damn it." Byakuya draws closer to her leaning over the bed to hover just above her face. His right hand slips up to her cheek. His eyes gazing at her peach-colored cheeks travel down to her mouth. The fingers outstretched shake betraying his cool exterior. _"Her words make everything unravel." _Closing his fist for a moment he sucks in a breath gathering his courage. He touches her bottom lip slowly sliding the pad of his index finger over her soft skin. _"Just once couldn't hurt." _Lightly, gently his lips touch hers pressing against them just enough to make his eyes slip shut. His hair flickers down across her nose breaking his concentration. Darting away he turns the corner to the kitchen pressing his back to the wall with a deep crimson color painting his cheeks.

From behind the wall he slowly peeks his out to see if she is awake. Noticing she has only rolled over in bed Byakuya gathers his composure and returns to the bed. Laying down beside her he makes sure the blanket is covering her before closing his eyes. _"Once isn't going to be enough."_

~/~

_**Hey all! Here we are with the next chapter. It's later than I planned Forgive! I was waiting to hear from my beta and she has pressing things to deal with. As A result I am terrified to upload w/o her approval. But I promised this chapter to reward all the nice comments I have received. **_

_**More questions asked. Now was going to have all relationship development for this chapter however, some people were distressed over Ichigo's lack of powers. Problem solved now^^**_

_**Why is Byakuya so Occ? He isn't at all... the man has more feelings than most of the of guys in the manga. He just doesn't show them. In chapter 10 I wrote him as conflicted. He is very conflicted that is how he deals with his issues. Please don't say he is Occ it really bothers me. I make lots of effort to keep him IC. I'm not perfect I do make mistakes and he is very hard to write for. I'm sorry if I disappointed you ; ; I will try harder next time.**_

_**What happened in the winter war? You will find out... soon.**_

_**What happened to Ichigo's sister's? Aizen used them to get to Ichigo. More information soon.**_

_**Does Ichigo remember now? Review and you shall know...**_

_**What is the teaser for the next chapter? It's all relationship building. Chapter 12; "Waking up on top."**_

_**As always your feedback keeps me going! Thanks to the awesome reviews for chapter 10 I love you all! You will never know how much the reviews make me smile. **_

_**Hope you all like it I'm so nervous! Fuzzi**_


	12. Waking up on Top

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin**

**Beta work By Chillyraven**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Diary of Jane**_

"_**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?**_

_****_

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?

Something's getting in the way  
Something's just about to break  
I will try to find my place  
In the diary of Jane

_**So tell me  
How it should be...?" **_

_**Chapter 12; Waking up on Top**_

"Hn." Ichigo stirs from sleep with a yawn. Sliding her cheek over something hard she tilts head up to rest on her chin and opens her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning Byakuya." Ichigo answers politely.

She blinks curious as to why his hands are threaded into her hair and his face is so close. She looks at him then notices _where_ she is... "I'm on top!"She jerks up quickly giving herself a dizzy spell falling off the bed in a thud. "Fuck!"

"_She handled that exactly like I thought she would." _Byakuya smiles to himself.

Ichigo stands up pointing her finger at Byakuya with her face red and lips drawn up in anger. "You better haven't-" She stops noticing Byakuya's eyes transfixed on her chest. Her mouth drops open in terror seeing the gap in her robe giving him a full view of her breasts. "Fuck me!" She jerks her robe closed turning around. Her mind squints trying to recall having sex with the one guy who makes the backs of her knees sweat.

Ichigo sucks in a breath through her lips feeling his body behind her. "Not yet, if we had..." His lips move near her ear. "You would definitely remember."

"_Oh-my-god." _Her mind reels from the seductive sound of his voice, her body sizzles with excitement.

Byakuya glides out of the room holding a silent chuckle in his chest, leaving Ichigo with a stunned face.

Soon as the door shuts she scrambles around searching for her clothes. Spotting her bag in the corner she opens the large leather case inside pulling out the black uniform folded on top of her most valuable possession. Snapping the case shut she pulls on the snug fitting black pants and black tank top. Slipping the long red scarf around her waist to serve as a skirt she is busy tying it as Byakuya walks back into the room.

His cool blue eyes glance at her outfit pausing curiously. "I see you have been under Yoruichi Shihoin's influence."

"It's functional." Ichigo shrugs pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "What's with your grudge against Yoruichi-san anyway? What did she ever do to you? "

"Would you like to know?"

"Ooh, yes." Ichigo replies her eyes full of curiosity.

"I'll only tell you if you agree to marry me." Byakuya answers walking into the kitchen to make tea.

"Tch, tease." She replies stepping in the kitchen behind him. "I don't believe for a minute that you actually have feelings for me." She reaches for a cup bumping into him in the small space.

"Is that the basis for your refusal?" He turns toward her putting his hands on each side of her pinning her against the counter-top. "You believe I am indifferent towards you."

"Aren't you?" She lifts a brow trying not to reveal her discomfort to him. _"He is leaning too close to me!"_

"You will be the wife of the of twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki clan." His fingers curl around her chin tilting her gaze to meet his. "Do you think that title does not earn you certain rights?"

"Certain... rights?" Her mind reels watching Byakuya's face turn soft almost warm looking down at her. _"What the hell does that mean?!"_

"I know what your soul longs for." His voice drops to a whisper. Turning her head gently away from him, his lips touch the exposed flesh of her neck. "I will give that to you, and you will be mine."

Her breath catches from his words, the feeling of his teeth against her skin sends a shock through her making her stomach flip and her pulse jump. _"He couldn't possibly know-" _She shrugs him away stumbling her way to the bathroom.

"_Run Ichigo. I don't mind chasing."_ Byakuya sips on his tea sitting in the living room. His thoughts taking him back to the words of Ichigo's diary.

_ "Nothing to tie us to each other. Absolutely nothing... I believed it and he believed it. We were wrong. After it happened, we hid in a place Urahara-san directed us too. In my mind, I kept asking myself 'why'? Why did he stay with me?"_

_**Flashback**_

"How did this world get so fucked up!" Ichigo's anger rises up in her throat. "AHHHHH!" She begins punching at the brown rock wall furiously.

"Calm yourself." Byakuya closes the hatch to the bunker stepping past Ichigo.

"Calm myself? Calm myself?!" She marches toward him leaking black reiatsu. "Maybe that's what your problem is!" Grabbing a hold of his green scarf she gives it a jerk. "You make me fucking sick!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki release my scarf at once."

"No!" She yanks it hard enough to make him take a step back. "Does it make you mad?"

"If your goal is to provoke me, you will not win." He turns his head enough to glance at her over his right shoulder. "Release my scarf."

"Make me." She narrows her eyes and wraps the end of the scarf around her wrist. "Or are you too scared I might kick your ass again?"

"Listen brat, you didn't defeat me." Turning toward her, he reaches out and begins to pull her and the scarf toward him. "You aren't capable of winning against me."

"_Bull~shit_. You lost."

"I gave the victory to you." He narrows his eyes at her arrogant behavior.

"Says the looser."

In a sudden flash step he pins her against the wall behind her crumbing a foot of rock to dust. "I will not repeat myself Ichigo Kurosaki. If you continue to provoke me I will prove to you_ my_ resolve."

"Bastard!" Her chest heaves in anger, she lifts her leg kicking him in the groin.

"Hado number one; thrust." He places his open palm on her stomach and fires. "You should learn your place."

"Where is my place Byakuya?" She gags coughing up blood and bile. "Where is yours now?"

He releases her body watching it slide down to rest on the dirt floor of the cavern. Pivoting quickly, he turns his back on her starting to walk away.

"Hahaha!"

Whirling back around his blood goes cold watching her laugh with tears pouring down her face. "Never do that again!" His fury echoes around the empty room.

"Now you get pissed?" Dragging her self to her feet she swipes at her face with her sleeve.

"If you want to cry, then cry. Do not provoke me to hurt you... in order to justify it." Byakuya's hands curl into fists as he stomps back to her side.

"Why not?" She mutters fighting back more tears.

"Do you think I enjoy hurting you?"

"Oh..." Her gaze lifts noticing the conflicted expression on his face. "I am sorry Byakuya I should have thought more about your feelings."

"Never apologize for yourself, it reveals a weakness. We _will_ get back what has been stolen from us."

"Yeah." Taking a shaking step she falls to the floor face down. "We'll win. We are gonna rip out their fucking hearts."

"We will win." He lifts her up draping her arm around his shoulders to carry her to the nearby tent.

"After everything, do you think I'll find a place to belong?"

"I swear you will."

_ That day I learned many things about Byakuya. I learned that his behavior isn't really what he is thinking or feels inside. I learned he gets pissed off just as easy as I do. I also learned he and I both fucking hate to lose. I couldn't help thinking that no one considers his feelings. So I made it a point from that day on to think about his feelings. We are in this together, and we will win."_

_**End Flashback;**_

"I'm starving." Ichigo walks into the living room to find Byakuya sitting with an annoyed look on his face. "Who tied your scarf in a knot?"

"What?" He looks up at her blinking.

"It's just a joke." She moves to walk away only to have her wrist grabbed yanking her into Byakuya's lap.

"You remember don't you?" Sliding his hands around her face he forces her eyes to his. "Tell me what I don't remember. Tell me about-"

"I can't yet." Ichigo closes her eyes tilting her head down to his shoulder. "Can you find it in your heart to have faith in me? Please Byakuya?"

"Alright, but in exchange I want something from you." Byakuya moves quickly pulling out her pony tail holder and pushing her to the floor. Hovering above her, he takes in her vibrant hair fanning out over the carpet underneath her. The fragile look in her eyes silently plead with him to sink into her and never come up for air. "Give me a chance to prove my place is next to you."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "Don't ask me that!" She scrambles to trying to crawl away only to have him pull her by the leg back under him.

"I'm only asking for you to take my offer seriously." Leaning his head down he lightly kisses her forehead before getting up to return to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"_How can he just walk away like that? Byakuya you bastard!"_ Furrowing her eyebrows together she pushes away the swirling feeling in her stomach and walks into the kitchen to eat.

~/~

"Are you serious?" She curls her upper lip staring at the fishing net.

"The food you ate this morning was the last." Byakuya points toward the cave entrance waiting for her to start walking. "You want lunch? You have to catch it."

"_I only ate toast for breakfast!" _She stomps outside shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Can I trust you to control your reiatsu?"

"Yeah, I have been able to do that for three years now." She climbs up the steep ledge to the river above the cave. Reaching the top of the mountain she dusts off her pants. "Hmm, now where do I do this?" Her brown eyes flick around to a large rock hanging halfway over the river. "Bingo!" She dangles from the rock with her net and a determined face. "Ok, fishies please sacrifice yourself cuz I'm hungry already."

Twenty minutes later Byakuya wonders up to where she is fishing with a basket and a fishing rod. He can't contain the small smile on his face seeing the state she is in.

"Goddamn fish!" She swats at the water with her net barely missing a large fish. "Don't make me go bankai on all your asses!" Missing again she grumbles looking up and seeing Byakuya tossing a line in and out of the river. "Oi! How come you have a fishing pole and I just got this lame-ass net?" Her eyes flick back and forth following the graceful movements of the line. _"He is kinda good at that."_

"Using a net is more suitable for someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Moving the net through the water she slides over the edge of the rock for a better vantage point.

"That net fishing is easier, and even _you_ should be able to catch something." He replies flicking an eye toward her. Shutting his eyes he can see what is coming. With a silent exhale he waits. _"She has an adorable side."_

"Sounds like you are calling me stupid!" She lifts her head so she can look him in the face while yelling at him. "Oi! I'm not stu-" She jerks her head around seeing a fish coming toward her in the fast moving river. "I'll show you Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"_In five seconds."_

Diving her net through the water she catches a trout with a big grin on her face. "Ha! See who is master of the fishies!" Lifting the net from the water she waves it up in the air. "That's right RESPECT!" The fish flutters out of the net into her face. Ichigo screams out dropping the net and catching the fish with both hands. "I got it! I'm still tha MASTAH!"

"_And here is where she falls..."_

"SH~IT!" She splashes into the water head first. Ichigo's head pops up just as she is passing by Byakuya. "Laugh and you sleep on the floor tonight."

Byakuya couldn't contain the small snort watching her look so pissy and flustered.

"Fine! How many have you caught?" Climbing out of the river she wrings out her hair and the red scarf around her waist. "Well, how many?"

"..."

Hearing nothing she walks over and opens the basket. "HA! You suck at it too!" She laughs out loud pointing her finger in the empty basket. "Byakuya can't fish!" Suddenly a wave of water knocks her over on her butt. "Oi!" She jerks upright narrowing her eyes at him. "Did you just splash me?" She watches him standing there like a statue. "No comment eh?" She wrings out her scarf again. "Figures you are too scared to admit it." Another wave of water blasts into her. "Oi! That's an act of war!"

Stomping over to him she shakes a dripping finger at him. "I dare you to do that when I see it com-" The next wave hits her from behind. "That's it!" Sticking a foot in the water she gathers her reiatsu under her foot and sends a wave toward him.

Byakuya steps just out of it's path and continues fishing.

"Bastard!" She launches a barrage of water at him missing every time. "Hold still so I can drench you damn it!" To her surprise he stops and steps into the wave becoming soaked. "You actually-" The next thing she knows, she in the river with Byakuya pulling her under the water.

Wrapping his arms around her, he dives to the bottom of the riverbed searching for the right place. Spotting it, he turns her around so her back is next to his chest pointing toward the opening. She nods her head and they swim through the small tunnel carved into the rivers edge.

Entering the waterway it becomes dark. Ichigo reaches out grabbing at his sleeve. He pulls her arms around his waist and begins to swim quickly through the blackness. Pressing her face to his chest her eyes close and she focuses on the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Less than a minute later they burst up from the water taking a deep breath.

Panting she looks around seeing they are in the large blue tub of the bathroom. Flicking her eyes over to Byakuya. She watches him breathing fast with his eyes covered by his long black hair. _"He looks so fragile like this." _She reaches out a hand to lift his hair away.

Grabbing her wrist he moves them to the shallow area setting Ichigo on one of the carved steps. The pounding in his ears urge him forward. Tilting his head down he places his hands on each side of her hips. Lightly touching his head to hers a small gasp of frustration escapes his throat.

The sound of his voice breaks something inside her chest driving her to lift away his bangs to look at his face. Her hands slide down to his cheeks gently raising his face. She lightly kisses his cheek drawing a shocked reaction from him.

When his eyes meet hers, a silent understanding passes between them. Slowly, carefully he moves toward her forcing away the negative thoughts in his mind about the consequences. Soon as his lips touch hers the fire in his stomach blazes hot. He is lost in the softness of her mouth savoring her acceptance of his kiss. Fighting the need in his body to take her right there he starts to pull away.

Her fingers wrap into his hair holding him against her. The action setting off a rush of emotion in him. Her touch makes everything slow, and for a moment he relishes the closeness. The temptation to taste her is unbearable when her mouth opens. Slipping his tongue across her lower lip the heat of her mouth stirs his body with desire. Stroking her tongue briefly he hears her sigh, then begin to touch him in return. He grows still allowing her to explore his mouth gingerly with the tip of her tongue. Setting his knees on a lower step his hand slides up her arms to her neck. He feels her body tremble next to his fingers, he wraps his other hand around the small of her back edging her toward him. The smell of her hair tantalizes him, provoking him to break the kiss and slide his nose down to her neck to breathe in her sweet vanilla scent. His hand moves from her neck to her breast gently cupping it in his palm and stroking her nipple with his thumb.

"Ah!" Ichigo's gasp break the silence of the room and her nerve. She pulls away quickly vanishing into the main room.

"_Kissing Ichigo is like getting hit by lightening... twice. Dare I hope for a third?"_

_

* * *

Hey all my lovely's Here is chapter 12 yay!!! I chained myself to my laptop and this is what happened. I hope you like it! Another extra long chapter yay! seriously... These chapters are twice as long as my typical stories LOl. Maybe I just love them and you guys! So things are heating up now and will continue to do so! So review!!! Love Fuzzi_


	13. The Fates

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "Sad Romance" by **Thao Nguyen Xanh _**please listen to this song**__** when Byakuya goes outside**_**. You can find it on Utube by typing in sad romance.**

**Beta work done By my best friend; ChillyRaven. **

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_For my other self_

"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." Maya Angelou

* * *

_**Chapter 13 The Fates**_

"_Damn it! I can't believe I made the same mistake twice!" _Ichigo shivers peeling off her clothes and grabbing at her bathrobe when the door opens. _"I-I can't handle another rejection from the same person!" _She manages to wrap the robe around her body before Byakuya glides into the room.

His eyes focus on Ichigo standing in the center of the room looking like a terrified drenched cat. Shifting to his left he pulls out a dry change of clothes from his wardrobe. Byakuya glances at her again taking in the way she is stumbling around muttering to herself. _"I'll never have another quiet day." _Hearing her curse he pulls out a neatly wrapped package and sets it on the bed. _"Perhaps quiet isn't what I really need." _Turning toward her he points a long finger at the package. "You can have it." He stands still with his hands returning to his sides watching her step over to the bed and untie the strings holding the package together.

"It's pale green like your scarf? Oh it has small pink flowers!" Ichigo blurts out before realizing Byakuya is staring at her. "U-Um, I mean. It's kinda nice." Ichigo turns her blushing face away trying to hide her excitement. _"Why would he have a kimono?" _Ichigo's hand releases the silky kimono with a gasp in her throat._ "I-I couldn't possibly wear this. It was hers."_

"What is wrong?"

"It's just-" Her brown eyes stare at the green dress with embroidered pink sakura falling down around the hem. "I couldn't wear something that-"

"It was my mother's. Hisana never wore that kimono." Byakuya steps out the door toward the bathroom leaving Ichigo alone.

"His mother's?" She lifts up the dress amazed at the beautiful green fabric. "I don't know if that's better or worse?"

Byakuya drifts back into the main room hearing Ichigo's faint grumbling. His lips curl up slightly watching her fumble with the ash blue obi.

"Damn it!" She stomps her foot in frustration. She feels Byakuya come up from behind her. "I can't wear this!" Her eyes grow large when Byakuya's arms wrap around her, his hands expertly making two large bows.

He twists the obi around her small waist so the bow is in the back, allowing himself to linger a few moments next to her. _"I wonder what words I would need to say for you to let me hold you?" _His hands shake hovering above her shoulders. "Are you sure you are a woman underneath this dress?" He chuckles feeling her heel kick at his ankle.

"Yes I'm girl!" Ichigo barks back at him red faced. "Just because I'm not into collecting stuffed animals and lacy things doesn't mean I'm not a female!" Her mind reels with the blatant lie she just told. Pictures of Kon, the pink lacy bra and matching panties in her overnight bag pop up in her head. _"Shit! I am kinda girly... Being around him makes me want to be that soft type of woman. Ugh, That kinda __pisses me off."_

"This dress kinda reminds me of your scarf." Suddenly her thoughts return to the kiss they had shared a few minutes earlier._ "Just ask him you coward!"_ She turns her head to glance at him, her face streaked with reservation. The momentary silence passes slowly with her eyes fixed on him.

"Yes, it's made from the same material." Byakuya meets her eyes with his own reading the fragile expression filling her sun-kissed face. _"Can I hold you? I can not say that. I'm not good with words. No, It's that I'm not used to expressing myself." _He swallows a knot in his throat struggling to say something, anything to her. _"She thinks I'm this brave person... I've been hiding behind peoples assumptions. Ichigo, deep down I'm just as scared as this face you are so free to show me." _He lifts his hand out intending to touch her face.

"_Is he reaching for me?"_Ichigo tries to relax her eyebrows and smile._ "Why did you kiss me? Please do it again." _Her eyebrows tighten and she bites at her bottom lip. _"Gah! I can't be that kinda girl! Stupid Ichigo!" _Looking at his hand coming toward her she gathers her pride. _"I can cut down espada but freeze up when it comes to Byakuya Kuchiki?"_ Sighing to herself she pushes past her fear. "Byakuya, why did you-"

His hand betrays him tugging at the collar of his shirt. _"What are the right words to say to her? I can't let her see me this way." _He turns around leaving the main room vanishing inside another door.

"He-He left?" She blinks shocked at his quick retreat. "Not again... Not again." Her hand clamps across her mouth as she drops to the floor. "Ichigo you are so stupid to fall for the same man twice." Her eyes shut tight as her stomach churns. Bending over she presses her head to the floor trying not to shed more tears for the man she swore never to regret loving.

~/~

Byakuya walks into the family archive unsettled. Marching over to the center table he picks up the small pink book and begins to read where he left off.

_**Winter War Day 2;**_

"_It was something simple and breathtaking to make me fall for him. On that first night, in that hidden place. Where just for a brief moment we were together in sync. Breathing in the same strained breaths surrounded by nothing but each other. I remember staring at the smudge of dirt on my hands then shifting my eyes to gaze at his perfect face. He seemed to sense it from me before I even recognized it. Attraction. I was drawn to him of all people. The one person who rarely looks me in the eyes._

_I just moved to stand up when my finger accidentally grazes his. His hand suddenly grabs mine holding onto it tightly. We didn't speak. Words seemed unnecessary as I stood over him. Turning toward his downcast face I pat his shoulder to reassure him it's alright. I will never forget the look on his face. The man known for his control, devoid of emotions and attachments. My eyes saw something in the sad conflicted expression he allowed me to witness. He stole it from me in a second. I felt my heart leave my body to live inside his. _

_I stepped toward him sliding my left hand over his shoulder up to his smooth cheek. His perfect face glowing in the modest candle light squeezed at my heart. Leaning my head down I kissed him softly on the left cheek. Then my world flipped and I lost my senses. I pushed him down to the ground pressing my lips to his in a fierce passionate kiss. He didn't move or shove me away, like I thought he would. Byakuya's hand just squeezed mine tightly as I slid my lips over his. Our bodies connecting, legs intertwining and lips colliding stirs an unknown lust in my veins. His mouth begins to move slowly under mine then in a flash he rolls me beneath him. With the lead quickly changing to him my pulse races out of control. _

_His kiss was burning hot, choking me with a bright fire. I thought I would suffocate from the desire he expressed with his lips. The trail of heat from his mouth traveling down to my neck and his refusal to release my hand from his own during the kiss was seductive. He was dominating and I didn't mind, in fact it made me delirious with need. I relished in being under him. Satisfied in a new-found primal way. It felt right. It felt like we could blend our souls together completely. Soon as it began it abruptly ends with him walking into a small tent. His reaction went through me making my blood boil and freeze instantly. I had offended him. The worse part of all was that he didn't even care enough to tell me to fuck off._

_I woke the next day to find him gone. Without a single word from him. Now I just close my eyes to it. Holding a wish inside that he would return my heart or give me his so I can be free from the misery of not knowing his feelings... I am sure of one thing. I'll never regret touching him, and holding him close. I'll never regret choosing Byakuya as the person I'll love with my whole soul._

Closing the book, he returns it to it's rightful place next to his grandfather's personal journal. Stepping toward the exit he considers her words carefully. "This is getting serious." Lifting his hand to unlock the door he pauses turning abruptly to glance at the book responsible for wreaking his peace of mind. "I'm making the same mistakes again." He slides down the wall putting a hand on his forehead. "She is just another obligation, a favor to several people." Byakuya spoke the words his head told him to say but his heart is torn with images of her. Her smell, the feel of her body close to his, her face... that face he just witnessed. So tenderly full of fragile feelings pointed up at him.

"I never though anyone would look at me that way ever again." He whispers in the vast space sitting on the floor of his family archive. "I'm losing it." Then his mind twists in a new direction. "No, I'm losing her." His empty hands tighten suddenly.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki, you should think about the future. Are you going to have your hands full with that one? Or will they be empty?_

His train of thought settles on one thing. He had hurt her before by leaving, and just did it again. "If only I could remember what I was thinking when I left her?" Byakuya shuts his eyes pondering his choices. _"Leaving her is out of the question. I gave my word to see that she is protected." _He cringes inside knowing he is lying to himself. _"She stopped being a favor two days ago. So the real question is... What is she now?" _

He acknowledges wanting her for his wife, but for what reasons? Ignoring the obvious ones connected with her title. He recalls the prince's outlandish behavior. _"I'd rather marry her than give her to that man. He has no respect whatsoever for her, and has a strange reiatsu around him. I could sense the killing intent from him." _

He remembers the picture Yoruichi Shihion emailed to him. That was a different matter, and he had yet to see _that_ with his own eyes_. _It's true that did certainly interest him. Whatever the excuses he could lay as reasons to keep her seemed to pale in comparison to simply wanting her. He wants her around for just a little while longer. Until he can figure out exactly how he feels about her. Until... he can decide the proper path for them to take.

Shaking his head he rises and returns to the main room to talk to her. Looking around he sees that she is gone. He didn't even try to suppress the panic in his chest. "Shit!" Grabbing his zanpaktou from it's rack on the wall he stomps outside to chase after her.

Outside he surveys the dull afternoon skyline. "There is a storm brewing." Shutting his eyes he searches for her reiatsu. "Nothing?" He couldn't recall her being able to suppress her reiatsu completely. Checking the top of the waterfall his ears hear a faint sound coming from the valley below. Flash stepping in it's direction he sees her floating above blue water in the center of a lake with a red violin pulled to her chin.

The music begins to swirl carried on the rushing wind to his ears._"I didn't know she could play the violin."_ The delicate tones of a somber melody resonate inside his chest as he stays hidden in the trees. His eyes drift over her as she plays. The pale green kimono suits her peach colored skin and free-flowing hair. The sky darkens as storm clouds gather muting the light around him. He doesn't dare move content to stare at her and listen to her song.

_**~/~**_

"It's done." Yoruichi snaps shut her cell phone and continues to sip tea. "They are both with her now."

"Very good!" Urahara stands up walking nonchalantly into his room. Sliding the door shut his smile fades and he grabs at his chest. "Benihime... can you hear it?"

"Of course."

"She is playing." His eyes shut focusing on the vibrations. "It's beautiful."

"She is crying out to be lo-"

"Don't say it." He tilts his hat over his face breathing in a tight breath. "I knew it would happen before I sent her _there_. I knew they would... it's like fate with them." Kisuke allows the tears to fall. "Just a few for what I have lost."

"Kamen-chan was right about you. You are scum."

"That may be, but I'll never regret it." He stands up putting his smile back in place preparing to walk into the living room and tease Yoruichi. "I loved her enough to let her choose her path."

"It was your finest moment."

"No, that's yet to come. Benihime."

* * *

~/~

Hey all! I'm very sorry this update is sooo very late. I had some personal health problems and combined with my twin sister passing away unexpectedly I couldn't write anything. I played "Sad Romance" at her funeral (I play violin) Somehow I felt like she heard me.

On a brighter note it's Spring Break so that means I will be updating like a mad woman to make up for my personal issues. I want to thank each and every review I have gotten for this story. It means everything to me right now during a very sad time in my life.

Questions time; I can't reveal too much about the plot w/o spoiling it. The violin... In Ichigo's room in the first season I saw a guitar. I'm just switching it to a violin. Please forgive me if you hate it. I am a musician and tend to think like one.

The flashbacks... They aren't all chronological. So have an open mind when it comes to the flashbacks.

The Kimono; Now I got a review about Ichigo not knowing how to wear a Kimono and how ridiculous it was. Please don't argue with me about this. It's such a small thing. And it makes them interact even if they don't want to. And If you have faith and allow me to tell my story you might find a reason for this ;D. I don't always tell the reader things, instead I show them things. Hoping they will be intrigued to wonder the many elements I write about. Please let me know what you liked about it and what you didn't ;D

That's all for today! I have to update my Juushiro/Ichigo fic.


	14. Truth or Dare

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work by ChillyRaven and thanks to Tom for reading it!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"Run your fingers through my soul. For once, just once, feel exactly what I feel, believe what I believe, perceive as I perceive, look, experience, examine, and for once; just once, understand."

* * *

_**Chapter 14; Truth or Dare?**_

Byakuya watches Ichigo flash stepping back inside the cave just as the storm hits. Breathing a sigh of relief that his mother's dress safe from the rain, and that Ichigo hasn't vanished from his grip just yet, he walks inside the chambers heading for the computer room.

Once inside he checks on Ichigo with the security camera. He sees her sitting on the bed with her violin in her lap and her zanpaktou next to her. Her eyes are shut and he can see the blue reiatsu glowing around them.

He glances at the screen in front of him and watches as the computer has researched the genealogy of Ichigo's family. "Show ancestry."

"Unable to complete. Anomaly present."

"Anomaly?" Byakuya taps the screen narrowing his eyes at the picture of Ichigo's D.N.A. Strand unwinding and one chromosome is pulled up and enlarged. "I don't see... that's?" He shakes his head in disbelief. "Validate source."

He stares in shock as Aizen Sosuke's name flashes on the screen. "Impossible." His head begins to ache. "I would remember-" Byakuya drops into the chair next to him putting his hand on his forehead.

"Search...Kuchiki family archive; Winter War."

"One file found."

Byakuya watches as the information pops up on the screen. Everything looks in order until the last line.

"Winter War status... still in progress."

"That's impossible. Aizen was defeated by Kurosaki Ichigo. Search my last archive update."

"October 12th 2001."

_Traveling to Karakura Town on Captain-Commander Yamamoto's order to pick up Hitsugaya's team. Instructed to use force if necessary. Ichigo Kurosaki will no doubt follow after the missing woman and Rukia will also. Should she do so I will follow after her soon as possible. That brat will never survive Hueco Mundo on his own._

"Three years are missing? What do I believe when my own words contradict me? Byakuya stands up chewing on all the information.

"_Kuchiki-san... Tell me who was victorious in the Winter War?"_

"_Soul Society of course."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_I arrived... and Aizen was defeated."_

"_Did you witness any fighting?"_

The sound of her violin echoing in his ears stirs him. A faint picture of a conversation he never had unfolds.

_**Flashback;**_

"Is Kurosaki-san awake?"

"No." He replies standing at the entrance to the long staircase of Urahara's underground training room.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you." Kisuke lifts his hat up pulling out a small device covered in blood. "This was just sent to the shoten. It was delivered by Kuchiki-san."

"Rukia?" Byakuya's eyes narrow at the blood soaked device. "Is she?"

"We managed to heal her but I'm keeping her sedated until we can find out if she has been tampered with."

"I see." Byakuya could feel the emotion stirring. The rage deep inside his soul asking to be unleashed. Shaking his head he focuses on the small screen that pops up.

"Ichi- n- help!"

The images of Ichigo's sister's being held hostage by members of the Gotei make his blood run cold. Then a voice a familiar voice speaks without revealing their face to the camera. "All we want is Ichigo Kurosaki. It's all I have wanted from the beginning. Come Ichigo. Won't you save your precious sister's?" Ichimaru Gin's face pop's up in the screen waving and hand with a big smile. "Buh bye!"

"This is a clever way to draw Ichigo out." Byakuya says still staring at the blood now dripping down between Urahara's fingers.

"Ichigo..." Kisuke says as they both tilt their eyes toward the tent set up in the distance. "hasn't the experience to handle this."

"I will go." Byakuya replies without a second thought.

"Not alone you won't." Isshin Kurosaki appears out of nowhere drawing a shocked glance from Byakuya.

"You are captain-"

"Super Dad!" He curls a muscle at Byakuya. "These are MY kids. I'll be damned if I let someone other than me beat up on them. Why are you going?"

Byakuya glances back at Ichigo's tent. "I..." His heart beats two fasts thumps in his chest when he recalls their kiss the previous night. "I must go."

"Hey Captain-san, I hate to tell you this but," Isshin pulls out a diary with a pink cover. "Ichigo has got it bad for someone else."

"Kurosaki-san has a secret love interest?" Kisuke tries to grab the book. "I want to know who it is!"

"No way." Isshin laughs hiding the book back under his uniform. "Ichigo's diary is just full of spite for this guy. Ah! Young love!"

"Spite?" Urahara scratches at his head confused. "Love?"

"Of course! When Masaki fell for me she told me how much a pain in the ass I was. She yelled at me to stop bringing her flowers to work everyday but I was unmoved! I saw the sparkle she had in her eyes for me."

"Isshin-san... you sound like a stalker." Kisuke mutters under his breath.

"That is just another word for romance. Urahara!"

"Hai~?" Kisuke grins being caught tip toeing toward Ichigo's tent.

Isshin suddenly turns serious. "I have a plan and your job is to make sure that stays here." He points to Ichigo's tent.

"Oh Goody!"

"Urahara Kisuke..." Byakuya turns to the scruffy-faced man with the green striped hat. "Control yourself."

"Eh, what are you two going on about." Isshin turns around heading for the stairs. "I told you Ichigo is all twisted up for some guy named Byakuya."

"Oooh Kuchiki-sa-"

Byakuya glares at Urahara raising his finger to his lips. "Do not wake Kurosaki."

_**End Flashback;**_

"Ichigo Kurosaki is in love with me. How could I forget that?" Byakuya swipes at the computer hologram. "I remember thinking only about..."Ichigo's face pops up on the security monitor with the image of her sitting on the bed in the main room. "Ichigo couldn't possibly have erased her own memories and everyone else?That kind of power isn't-"

"_She sacrificed everything she loved the most for__** you**__ and your precious Soul Society." _

"Impossible." Byakuya shakes his head. "Ichigo did it for _me_? She did it for me? Does that mean Isshin Kurosaki's plan failed and she..." Rising from his seat he walks into the main room finding her standing in the middle of the room holding something behind her back.

"I thought you left?"

"Of course not." Byakuya's eyes narrow watching her nervous movements."What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothin" Ichigo swallows quickly stepping backwards toward her bag. _"Oh god, I hope he doesn't notice!"_

"You are lying to me." He gazes at her standing there so uncomfortable around him. What should he do to win her trust? To win her heart? _"This woman... gave up precious memories of her family, her friends, her past, and is even willing to sacrifice her very body. For me and Soul Society. Just what is going on here?"_

"No~!" Ichigo scoffs curling up upper lip. "You-You just took off earlier like some _scared_ rabbit!"

"Don't try to turn the conversation Ichigo." Byakuya walks toward her slowly dropping his ash blue eyes into thin slits. _"It's out of the question to allow her to marry anyone else."_

"Tch" Ichigo stomps her foot and two small round candies drop to the floor rolling between Byakuya's feet. _"Damn it I dropped some!" _

"Do you have food?" Byakuya bends down picking up the pieces. _"I am determined to marry her." _ He sniffs them before flicking his eyes back to Ichigo's blushing face. "Candy?"

"Well, I haven't eaten since last night." She folds her hands in front of her chest concealing the red bag under her arm. Trying not to let him see she is backing up slowly she begins to wave a hand around.

"You had breakfast." He takes another step toward her careful to keep his face expressionless. _"I do enjoy watching her squirm."_

"Toast isn't breakfast! It's a snack." She bumps into the wall behind her cursing to herself.

"So is candy. Give it too me."

"No."

"Then give me half." Byakuya opens his hand out to Ichigo.

"No way! These are Skittles!" She holds up the red and white bag. " You can't even buy them in Japan!" She turns the package over with a sad look. "They flew all the way from..." She reads the label quickly. "Snackfood, USA to be with me!"

"I don't care." Byakuya puts his hands on each side of Ichigo enjoying the sweet smell coming from her. "I'm very hungry." He can't decide what to taste first Ichigo or the candy... _"Definitely her."_

She clears her throat feeling his body heat drift over her. "I know! We can play a game and-and who ever wins gets this whole bag plus the bag of Flaming Hot Cheetos I have stashed in my handbag. Cheetos are dangerously spicy..." She pokes a finger at his chest knowing she is reeling him in like a fish out of water. _"Thanks for telling me that Byakuya loves spicy food Rukia!"_

"Spicy? What kind of Spice?" _"I can't possibly tell her I could careless about the food."_

"U-Um, it's a secret ingredient. So secret... that... " She has no idea what they put in Cheetos. Ichigo tries to think of something, anything to get him to step back. "they were banned in certain places."

"Forbidden snacks?" He looks at her hopeful face and figures why not play along with her game. Ichigo never fails to be a source of amusement to him. At the least he can wait for her to hang herself with her own words before pushing her down on the floor and... kiss her until she can't speak. _"Kissing should be more than enough of a hint to let her know- Know what exactly? That she belongs to me? No, __**that**__ one will never allow me to treat her like property."_ Ichigo is Hisana's opposite in every way. Byakuya pauses trying to create a strategy in order to get her to submit and marry him. _"I know exactly what to do."_

"A game for the snacks. What do you say?"

"I pick the game." Byakuya sits down on the only furniture in the room patting the space next to him.

"Deal!" Ichigo pops a few candies into her mouth before turning her back to him for a moment. Her face twists into a pitiful pout._"Oh my god he is sitting on the bed! Is he is expecting some kind of sex game?! Well, I'm not doing it! No way!"_

"Sit."

"Okay..." She drags her feet over to the bed sitting down beside him with her head down. _"Way to go Kurosaki you sure stood up to him. You coward!" _

"Truth or dare is the game."

"Oh thank god!" Ichigo exhales a deep breath. "You can go first ask away!"

"Truth or dare?" His blue eyes flick to her full pink lips moving as she ponders her options.

"Truth."

"What is you favorite color?"

"U-um red." Ichigo nods her head confidently. _"I can't admit to liking pink! It's girly."_

He watches her lips twitch with clear deception. "Your favorite color is pink. Lie again and I will force a dare on you." He ponders how quickly he can get her undressed. It's been several decades since he has had the pleasure of undressing a woman.

"Why did you ask if you knew already." She turns away from him slightly and begins to shake her right foot. _"Isn't that cheating? Asking something you already know!"_

"Ichigo, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She rolls her eyes pissed that he caught her so easily.

"Are you in love with me?"

"What!?" Her right leg jerks wide and she tumbles falling off the bed. The next thing she knows she finds herself on her back laying on the bed. She stiffens her whole body clamping her eyes shut. _"Deny, deny, deny, deny!"_

"Ichigo..." Byakuya's voice drops low, his eye open eager to observe her response. _"What if she says yes? What if she says no? Will I be disappointed?"_

"_This is an evil game and should never be played!" _Ichigo's eyes pop open feeling Byakuya moving over her on the bed.

"Answer."

"I don't want to." She mutters tilting her head to avoid looking at him. She catches a glimpse of a strange expression on Byakuya's face. _"Sadness?Why would he be sad?"_

"Then you are taking a dare?"

"Yes!" Ichigo's face beams as she sits up on her elbows. "Dares are ok!"

"Very well, Show me your stomach." Byakuya reaches out grabbing her obi tugging the bow around to the front and quickly untying it before she can utter a reply.

"Huh?" She blinks in shock as his hands pull her off the bed beginning to take off the kimono. "Why, why, why?!" She clutches at the fabric trying to hold the green top layer against her.

"Ichigo, this kimono has been in my family for twenty generations." His hands touch the soft skin of her chin lifting her head to look into her eyes. "It is priceless."

"Priceless? Like a Da Vinci? Oh my fucking god! I'm wearing a Da Vinci?" Ichigo lets go of the kimono and starts shaking. "Don't just stand there help me take it off!" Within five minutes she is standing in front of the bed watching Byakuya hang the Kimono on a wooden rack. Pulling at the collar of her Nagajuban she sits down on the bed drifting her eyes over Byakuya's tall frame. "Whew thank god it's ok."

"It's time." Byakuya points to Ichigo then curls his finger for her to take off her clothes. "Your stomach." He reaches in his pocket pulling out his cell phone.

"You aren't taking any perverted pictures of me!" She bolts for the door only to bounce off of Byakuya's chest tumbling to the floor. "I'm not that kind of girl!"

"I have proof otherwise. Provided by Yoruichi Shihoin." He waves the cell phone trying not to smile. "I want to see something for myself."

"Yoruichi-san never-" She lifts her eyes up in thought. Her face changing to one of pure terror. "I'll fucking kill her!" She curls her hand into a fist. "She will be coughing up hairballs for a week when I'm through with her!"

"She will wait. I will not." Byakuya lifts Ichigo up by the belt carrying her to the bed. He tosses her on it and folds his arms in front of his chest. "I'm counting..."

"Counting?" She gathers herself up on her knees holding onto her clothes. "What are you five?"

"I'm on eight."

"Damn it." She sees him walking toward her and panics. "All right!" Snatching a pillow she sets it in front of her hips and opens the silver and white robe revealing her midsection just enough for him to see her stomach. "Happy now?!"

Byakuya doesn't say anything lowering his head down eye level with her stomach to look at her bellybutton, and more importantly the bellybutton ring nestled inside.

Ichigo has turned redder than a tomato biting on her lip to remain silent. _"Oh my god I can feel his breath." _Her eyes clamp shut when his fingertips lift up the small black and pink butterfly dangling inside her bellybutton.

"_It's not here." _Resting the tiny butterfly on the pad of his finger he flicks his eyes up to her tortured expression. "Where is the one in the picture? Where is_ my_ sakura?"

"Eeep!" She tries to dash away when his hands push her flat against the bed."I-It's in my bag." She leans up only to be held down by his hand on her shoulder. The silver robe slips revealing her pink bra.

"Don't move." Byakuya walks over to the bag and searches for it. _"Pink... on peach skin. Is there anything more seductive?"_

"Hey Byakuya." Ichigo stays laying down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "What would you say if I told you things here in Soul Society aren't what you believe they are?"

"Hypothetically speaking I would say I... agree with you." He spots a small box and opens it finding the ring inside.

"What would you say if I told you everything that has happened was because of me? That it's all my fault."

"I would say you are being ridiculous." Returning to the bed he sets his knees around her again and looks at the butterfly trying to figure out how to remove it.

"Truth or Dare." Ichigo removes the bellybutton ring and puts in the cherry blossom one. She hands Byakuya the butterfly and watches him toss it behind him carelessly.

"Dare." Running the pad of his fingertips in a tiny circle around her bellybutton his lips curl up showing her a small teasing grin.

"Cheater." She smiles up at him. "I can see it you know." Her hands reach up to touch his smooth cheeks.

"What do you see?" Byakuya tilts his head closer to her body breathing her faint vanilla scent. His hands aching to explore her warmth press down on the bed next to her hips.

Ichigo leans up setting her hands on top of his. Placing her face to his neck she whispers in his ear. "You have so much to say but never do."

His eyes dart over to the top of her head stunned by her words.

She moves away muttering an apology. "I-I'm sorry." Standing she wraps her robe around her body tying the belt in a knot before snatching her bag from the foot of the bed heading for the door. Turning the knob she glances back at him. "Oh, How I wish you would."

The loud gasp escaping his throat surprises him. "Stay with me... not because you have to but because you want to." Shaking his head he walks to the door lifting a hand up to push it shut. "Stay... because I want you to."

Ichigo drops the bag from her hands clutching the black fabric of his robe. "It's about damn time."

His arms move quickly around her pressing her against his body. "Stay with me." His voice breaks whispering in her ear. "Stay with me."

* * *

Hey all! I know... Cliffy sorry! The chapter has lots of info and I needed to it somewhere. Please let me know what you think! ;D Now Review quickly and I can make time tmw for the next chapter. It's gonna be good! =) Love you all! Fuzzi ps. Cheetos were only banned in schools and Snackfood usa isn't a real place XD it's a company LOL


	15. Awakening

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or "Kiri" By Monoral**

**Special thanks goes out to ChillyRaven, Tommo2304 and BonneNuit; without your encouragement I wouldn't have had the guts to post this chapter.**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"_**Kiri"**_

"_**You complete my fate  
The world unwinds inside of me  
You complete my fate  
The halo crawls away  
You repeat my fate  
Rewinding all we can  
You refill my place  
Come and save me..."  
**_

"_**I do not want to be the leader. I refuse to be the leader. I want to live darkly and richly in my femaleness. I want a man lying over me, always over me. His will, his pleasure, his desire, his life, his work, his sexuality the touchstone, the command, my pivot. I don't mind working, holding my ground intellectually, artistically; but as a woman, oh, God, as a woman I want to be dominated. I don't mind being told to stand on my own feet, not to cling, be all that I am capable of doing, but I am going to be pursued, fucked, possessed by the will of a male at his time, his bidding." Anais Nin**_

_**Chapter 15; Awakening...**_

"Stay with me." Byakuya'svoice breaks whispering in her ear. "Stay with me." Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifts her away from the door. "Stay with me." In a rush his mouth finds hers before he reaches the bed. Pressing his lips to hers his chest burns crimson hot as she turns her head toward his to kiss him back. The feeling so new and pleasing, he blocks out everything around him to focus on it. The only thought in his mind is touching her, showing her how much he wants her. Here in this secret place where time flows only between the two of them.

Her feet touch down on the mattress. The shift in weight breaking the kiss and causing her to grab at his black uniform. With their eyes directly apart from one another Ichigo tilts her head trying to summon a small smile. _"Don'_t_ assume anything, Ichigo. Just take what he offers. Damn the consequences!" _Gazing at the calm expression staring back at her, she lifts a curious brow up.

He lifts a hand up to her face stopping just before touching her cheek. His hand drops down and he takes a step back.

"Byakuya?"

"Answer." He pivots on his foot away from her shutting his eyes.

"Answer?" Ichigo begins thinking. Scratching at her forehead she tries to recall the question. _"Fuck! Did he ask me something? What was it? Gah! I don't know! I was busy kissing him. Oh he is good at it too!" _She bites at her thumb staring at the back of his head. "Oi!" She throws a pillow at his head. "Damn it all to hell just get back here and kiss me!"

"I refuse."

"What?!" Her mouth falls open. "Why!?"

"Not until you tell me if you are staying."

"I don't remember you_ asking_ me. I seem to recall you _telling_ me." She folds her arms in front of her chest defiantly. _"What the hell am I doing? I want him to kiss me!"_

"Will you?" He murmurers quietly getting irritated.

"What was that? I didn't quiet hear you?" She lifts her hand to her ear.

"Will you stay with me or not damn it!" He stomps his foot turning to see her grinning like a kid with a big sucker in her hand. "Are you teasing me?" He points his finger at her with a serious expression.

Her smile fades into a terrified one. "No! No... Nope. I wouldn't-" She takes off running just as he begins to step toward her. "Ah!" She dashes through the room making it into the hallway and opens the first door she finds.

He is fast on her heels opening the door to the vault. Snapping the light on his blue eyes flick around the room searching for a sign of disturbance. He shakes his head walking to the section with the tapestries. He steps to his right passing a large vase, sticks out his finger and pokes at a hanging picture of koi swimming.

"Eep!" Ichigo drops the tapestry running for the door when Byakuya grabs her wrist. "I'm sorry Byakuya! I'm really really sorry!" He picks her up holding her over his shoulder heading back to the main room. "Ah! Come on!" His eye catches something and he turns another corner. He sets her down with a light thump on a small lacquer chest. "Ow!" She looks around dropping her mouth open. "Wow... is that from the Meiji period?" She points to the blue and white porcelain bowl.

"This is the Kuchiki vault. Where the most valuable items are stored." He points behind her. "Including that."

"Oh..." Turning around she sees a large western style canopy bed with four large wooden cranes with their wings outstretched for poles. Glancing at the top she sees a single sakura bloom carved into the top. "It's... a bed? It has pink tapestries!"

"Yes, the twenty-first leader of the Kuchiki clan had it built for the woman he loved." He watches her smile as she lightly touches the sakura covered fabric. "It's made of mahogany and the craftsmen was brought here from the living world in secret."

"You mean a Kuchiki who broke rules? Impossible." She winks at him. "It must be killing you."

"He broke many rules." He steps behind her tugging her hair tie out and tossing it behind him.

"Something's odd though." Ichigo looks at the doorway and then the large bed. "How the hell did you get it in here to store it? It's freaking HUGE!"

"It was built inside the room." Byakuya chuckles lifting a lock of her hair to his nose. _"Is she oblivious to why I brought her to a bed?" _He lowers his mouth to her neck kissing a wet spot under her ear.

"Well, that doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't he build it at the manor?" Ichigo touches the wooden wings of one of the cranes not noticing Byakuya's hands untying her belt. Then her hand pops up. "Ha! He had a girlfriend on the side and this place was a den of iniquity." She lifts her finger waving mischievously. "Naughty Kuchiki's!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you have learned a dark secret of the Kuchiki clan. How can I guarantee your silence?" He slides a hand inside the gap in her robe moving his hand up and down her stomach.

"I-I swear." She breathes a heavy breath taking an unsteady step backwards bumping into his chest.

He hovers behind her enjoying the feeling of her trembling stomach under his fingers. Content in stroking her belly until her body begins to lean against him.

Her hands reach behind her grabbing at the lose material of his hakama pants. Each time his hand slowly glides up she sucks in a deep breath fighting the pleasure of his touch. His hand slides up again, and once again she draws a ragged breath this time tilting her head up to glimpse his face. Pausing just below her breasts he bites at the inside of his cheek.

"I'll stay." Ichigo whispers exhaling a heavy sigh. Feeling his shoulders droop and the faint gasp from his throat sends a small thrill through her body. "I'll stay as long as you want me." She tightens her fingers into the thick fabric of his clothing. "I'll stay as long as you... need me."

Byakuya takes her hand bringing it to his lips to nibble on her fingertips. _"I want you... I need you."_ Hearing her breath hitching in her throat stirs him to move. Taking the thin silk material between his fingers he slides her robe down her back exposing her golden skin. His cheeks blaze hot, taking in the curve of her neck and the thin pink straps of her bra. Touching the round strap he glides a fingertip down to her breast slipping his hand over the smooth silken fabric to her nipple. His finger traces around the bud making it rise.

Ichigo's body betrays her reacting so quickly to him. _"I'm not going to be able to hold still for much longer!" _Just when she is about to make a run for it his hand moves away. Her relief is short lived when she senses him undressing. "B-Byakuya I haven't done this before." Her face turns pink as she clamps her eyes shut.

Byakuya feels her hands tightening around his pants and he stops undressing. He knew it wasn't totally true that she hadn't had sex before. However, she didn't remember her brief involvement with Urahara Kisuke. Far all she knows she is a virgin. _"It doesn't change how I feel about her, or how I'd treat her." _He considers telling her but decides it would only cause her more pain. "You are free to choose. I could never force myself on you." He pulls her hands away from his pants and sits down on the bed waiting for her reaction.

"Tch, I know _that_. You are actually a very gentle person."

"What makes you say that?" His dark eyes flick to her back.

"Only true pain can make someone gentle. You and I both know more about loss than anything." She turns around making the robe fall the rest of the way to the floor in a shimmering pile.

"Ichigo I'm horrible to you. I've said so many-"

"Real strength is about kindness in actions not words." She steps in front of him feeling under-dressed for this type of conversation. "You are actually very soft inside. Most people don't see it because they don't care, and they focus on your overshadowing presence." She looks away feeling uncomfortable for saying something so sweet.

"But you see... this soft part?" He takes her hand guiding her to the bedside to stand in front of him.

"It's one of the things I lov- err like about you." She fumbles her words embarrassed. "Yeah that's a pretty cool thing about you." She folds her arms in front of her chest.

Byakuya taps his head to her stomach hiding the wide-eyed expression and small smile from her. _"She loves me." _He takes off his robe wrapping it around her shoulders. "Ichigo. I... want you." He turns crimson shutting his eyes. "But, If you aren't ready to do this-"

"_Oh my god. Byakuya is blushing." _Ichigo waves her hands in the air. "I want too! I just meant If I do anything _stupid_... would you tell me?" She taps her fingers together nervously holding her head down. "Please?"

"I will tell you." He breathes against her stomach planting a trail of small kisses down her torso. His hands move up and down her legs before settling around her waist. "It's instinct Ichigo. Just follow your instincts."

"_Instinct... instinct. My instincts aren't telling me anything! My mind is freaking blank when I look at him."_ Her attention is suddenly diverted to Byakuya's mouth covering her right nipple sucking on it through the thin material. His black robe falls to the floor near hers.

His right hand slides up her back to her shoulder. Curling his finger around the bra string he slides it down uncovering her left nipple. His hand closes around her breast, his thumb gently nudging the tip to rise. The scent of her skin draws him. Closing his eyes he moves his nose between her breasts to breathe deeply. "You smell so good."

Ichigo slides her hands into his hair pulling him up to kiss her. She meets his lips tilting her head toward him. Pressing her lips to his open willing mouth her lips part letting his tongue slip inside. She feels warm all over and liquid hot against his chest. _"When did the room get so hot?"_

It all begins to churn inside him at once. His arousal, aching with need surfacing for the first time in years begging to lose control. That sound she makes in his mouth crumbling away his carefully slow pace. The feather light touch of her tongue against his so timidly seductive. Her soft skin rubbing against his chest buries him with desire. He feels her hands slip around his waist. Then sliding up his back lightly touching his spine. They stop at his shoulders grazing the contours of his muscles before slipping back down to his hips.

Ichigo pulls on his belt trying to untie it at the same time Byakuya tucks his index fingers inside her panties dropping them to the floor. The feel of his hands wrapping around her bottom makes her tremble. Her hand jerks yanking the belt into a knot. "Oh no... I-It's in a knot!" She blushes deep red in a panic. "Damn it!"

Byakuya ignores her closing his mouth over her neck to suck on. His fingers flip the clasp on her bra quickly release her breasts. The pink and white bra drops to the floor. Listening to her curse again he moves a hand to help her. Hearing a tearing sound his eyes grow wide. His hakama pants drop to the floor.

"Ha!" She lifts the torn belt up in the air smiling. "I have slain it!" She drops the belt proud of herself.

"Yes, you killed my belt." He chuckles against her neck. He had forgotten that she too is someone strong and a worthy adversary. Even if his belt didn't deserve to die it was worth it to see her smiling._"I won't have to hold back like I did with..." _Shaking his head he focuses on the woman next to him. "It died for a good cause." His hands slide into her hair as he steps between her legs. His mouth covers hers again. This time with more force, laced with his need.

She feels his erection pressing against her stomach. Her body squirming until one hand touches her back. She grows still opening her mouth to his heated kiss. Returning his kiss, her heart beats faster with every caress of his large warm hands. _"I love his kiss. I love his hands. I love him." _The pounding of her heart pushes her forward. Her hands begin tracing small circles over his chest and back. Then her hands graze his bottom. She hears him moan making her swirl with desire. His voice so sexy, so unrestrained tempts her. She slides her hands down to his backside to lightly squeeze.

"Hn!" He breaks the kiss tilting his head up. She uses the chance to flick her tongue out tasting his nipple. "I-Ichigo." He gasps feeling his cock twitch.

"Hmm?" She replies lost in the sounds coming from him. "Something on your mind?" Her teeth rubbing against his erect nipple.

"Y-You keep doing that I'm going to-" Before he finishes she bites down with a giggle. "Ah! What are you doing you she -demon?!" He can sense the thread unraveling. That thing in him keeping him tied like an anchor to his self-control.

"Following my instincts. They like the way you taste." She flicks her tongue around leaving a wet path then blows a cool breath across his nipple.

"Hn." He bites down on his lip struggling to be calm and quiet. Shifting his weight his leg touches her thigh. Sensing something wet he looks down seeing the thin trail of her arousal dripping down her leg. The thread snaps inside him. "I want you." He grabs her pushing her to the bed ignoring her cackle. Spreading her legs wide he stares at the small damp patch of hair and the peeking glimpse of pink.

"B-Byakuya!"

He ignores her voice keeping a firm grip on her legs. His mouth salivates at the damp pink lips and tiny bud waiting for him. Dropping to his knees he pulls her to the edge of the bed. Leaning down he plants kisses up her thigh following the damp trail she left for him. His hands slide up her legs keeping her open to him. His mouth travels up to her hips kissing and nibbling on the soft skin. He runs his tongue up the side of her hip pausing every half inch to nibble. By the time he is halfway up she is wiggling, he bites at her side grinning to himself.

"Byakuya!" She squirms her hips around trying to scoot away.

"Don't move." Byakuya warns her before lowering his mouth to her belly button. He kisses the round piercing curiously then takes it into his mouth. The cold metal rubbing against his tongue warming quickly from his touch excites him in a new way. Gently taking the sakura between his teeth he tugs on it lightly before dropping it to dive his tongue into her belly button. Hearing her stifled moan he nibbles around the area while sliding his right hand up to her moist folds.

Slipping a finger past the small patch of curls he uses the pad of his finger to brush up her wet lips. Her gasp is music to him. He kisses a path up from her stomach eager to feast on her mouth. Reaching her breasts he pauses kissing and licking on them before continuing up to her face. His eyes lock onto her shinning amber eyes, his thoughts screech still gazing down at the gentle expression radiating from her face.

She lifts her hands toward him struggling to hide her trembling. _"It doesn't matter if he loves me back. It doesn't matter if I'm just left here after he is through with me in silence. I'm ok with this. I'm ok with any kind of embrace from him."_ Her eyes water with unshead tears. She grabs a pillow pressing it over her face. "I'm fine." _"I just love you is all and gave up my entire existence to save-"_

"Ichigo?" Byakuya stops touching her balancing his weight on his elbows on each side of her completely puzzled. "You can't be fine hiding under there."

"Yup, I'm just fine." She sticks a hand out giving him a thumbs-up. "Go ahead with the sex!"

He narrows his eyes. _"I have done something wrong." _He listens to her sob muffled under the pillow. _"What did I do?" _

"It's alright." She sniffs fighting back the urge to run away. "I-I don't mind that you brought me to a bed of dishonesty."

"_She thinks that I'm treating her like a whore. " _His mouth drops open and he lowers his head. _"I'm a bastard!"_

"I'm so stupid and I know I'm killing the mood for you by saying so. But I don't care I have loved you since I was-"

His eyes widen and his head pops up. "Ichigo." Byakuya pokes at the pillow with his finger.

"I don't mind! I'm fine really!"

"_I _am not fine with this." He picks her up carrying her back into the main room with her still holding the pillow over her face. Laying her down on the bed he covers her with a soft blanket and turns on his heel walking out the door.

"I knew he would just leave." She sobs curling up in a ball.

* * *

Hey all my reader's I want to say I'm very sorry for being so late with this update. I rewrote it three times GAH! Any way, Here it is I really hope you like it I'm... very nervous about it. I want to say thanks to the people who took time to review I am feeling better Thank you. Fuzzi


	16. The Duel

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta; ChillyRaven who stayed up so late 2 nights in a row encouraging me to not give up Thank you Boo!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"_**I, with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me naive or innocent, who has the courage to treat me like a woman." Anais Nin **_

_**Chapter 16 The duel;**_

Byakuya walks into the main room with the voice of reason echoing in his ears. Making sure Ichigo is still covered he motions for the women to enter. After five minutes they shut the door leaving Ichigo sleeping through the entire thing.

"_To gain something... you gotta be willing to lose something. Ichigo... what did you gain and what did you lose?"_

Byakuya glances at her one last time before walking into the archive to sleep at the desk. Chased away by the faint images of her smile, haunted by the sound of her tears.

Ichigo stirs rubbing at her eyes. "I must have fell asleep." She pulls back the covers sees she is still naked and squeals. "Clothes!" Glancing around her mouth falls open. "How did he do this?" She looks around the room gazing at the sakura trees in large pots lining the area. She sees a table of food and a black dress hanging up with a note attached to it that says 'wear me'.

"Food!" She climb out of bed pulling a robe around her body and sits down to eat. "Oh god it's so good!" After eating she takes a bath then decides to put the dress on. It settles around her waist barely covering her thighs. "I-I can't wear this it shows everything!" She looks at the simple black dress with a hint of light pink fabric around the bottom biting at her lip. "Oh I know!" Digging through her bag she pulls out a small pair of black shorts slipping them on she smiles. "Ok, much better."

She grabs her zanpaktou dashing into the hallway. Suddenly she senses a faint snap in her gut telling her to open the third door on the right. Walking down the steps through the narrow corridor she feels her skin begin to tingle. "Byakuya's reiatsu." She shuts her eyes focusing on the intense spiritual pressure. Her body begins to pulse from the underlying wavelength. At the end of the tunnel the area opens up into a large room with two tall dirt hills hugging a spacious valley and a stream running through the center. "Damn does every shinigami have a giant basement?"

Ichigo's eyes bulge out noticing Byakuya at the stream washing dirt off his hands. _"No shirt! Byakuya has no shirt on!" _She stares at his wide muscular shoulders and narrow waist. _"Don't look Ichigo! You might go blind!" _She shuts her eyes beginning turning around.

"Only perverts stare at people without their approval."

"I am not a pervert!" She blushes deep crimson putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes dive down to the ground . "What is this place?" Ichigo leans her weight on one leg drawing a sakura petal with her toe on the ground.

Byakuya is quiet for a moment watching her aloof behavior. "This is the place I learned Bankai. I didn't want to show it to anyone until I mastered it." His deep blue eyes enjoy her silhouette in his view. Eyes so unsure when her presence will vanish never to be seen again.

"Why is that?"

"I can not allow anyone to witness anything less." He takes a small step toward her reigning in his reiatsu. _"I am sorry for treating you less than you deserve."_

"Wait a sec. Less?" She looks up at him with a crooked grin. "You mean you don't let anyone see you fail?"

"Of course." Unwilling to close his eyes to her shape he lifts his gaze to her bright brown eyes. _"You look beautiful."_

She chuckles pointing her finger at him. "You are scared to look bad!" She lifts her brow up. "I have seen you..." She puts her hand to the side of her face whispering. "Fail." She lifts an eyebrow twice. "Hurts doesn't it? I have failed, and bled, and di- My failures made me stronger. You gotta push past that fear and be willing to fail." Her hands tighten into fists. "I'm not afraid anymore."

"Fear?" He frowns at her narrowing his eyes. "I am not afraid of dying."

"No, you aren't." She shrugs her shoulders look at him defiantly. "I know you Byakuya Kuchiki. You are afraid to_ live_."

"I fear nothing." His reiatsu flares up in bright pink. "You know nothing about me."

"Eh, then why are you getting your reiatsu in a bunch?" She puts her hand on her blade at her back. "Is it that what I'm saying is more truth than you can swallow?"

"Enough of this madness." He turns away pulling back his reiatsu. "You're foolish immaturity is your weakness."

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki is stupid! So just shut your eyes to my hea-" Her voice shifts as she grows angry cracking the seal on her reiatsu. "Shut out those capable blue, blue eyes, shut out your fucking enormous heart, shut out your spotless PURE FUCKING SOUL TO ME!"

"Your anger only proves my point. You are weak, Ichigo." Byakuya struggles with his own desire to cling to her and rinse all the grime between them far away. _"I can't hold you this way. I can't soothe you this way. I... must hold it together." _He turns around pulling out his sword. _"Hold it together. The only way to do this is if I-"_

"You _are_ my weakness!" Her reiatsu explodes around her in a dark swirling ribbon. "So let's do this!"

"Hold back and I'll cut you down." His eyes cool to ice facing her. "_Woman_."

"Try to stab me in the back." She steps one bare foot in front of the other raising her wide blade high. "I'll give that flawless skin of yours a scar that will _never_ fade." The shift in the reiatsu in the room becomes thicker than the blood pumping in their chests. Their blades shimmering with a fierce cry to meet. Her eyes blaze in excitement the release of power stirring the deep reservoir inside her soul. The hair tie holding up her wild orange locks snaps freeing her hair as the small thin material of her dress billows around her thighs.

"_Not an once of fear reflecting in her eyes." _Byakuya begins, lifting his sword up. _"Breathtaking... Ichigo do not fail." _It begins with Byakuya flash stepping quickly with her following. The sparks crackling from the katana crashing together the only sound. The ground churns with crumbling rocks from the spiritual pressure between them.

His expert eyes see an opening in her form. Taking the chance he slips behind her turning the point of his blade toward her spine.

"I warned you." Suddenly she is gone.

"_Since when can she use __Utsusemi?"_ Blinking he pivots behind him in time to see her release her blade to the ground pointing two fingers to his shoulder. The black blast laced with red edges tears into his skin. He steps back shocked at the shallowness of the wound. "You are holding back."

"So are you." She snatches her blade up pointing it directly at him.

Byakuya's eyes narrow. "Very well." He drops his blade shifting into bankai. The tall blades rise up in two wide rows next to Byakuya. _"It's not enough yet. I need her to burn more reiatsu. Just how strong is she now?"_

Ichigo lifts one corner of her mouth licking her lips. Bringing her sword up she calls out her bankai. Suddenly everything grinds to a halt.

"_Tch, you think we are gonna let you fuck around with us just so you can prove you are right?"_

"_Back off! This is my fight!"_

Byakuya stops his assault watching her eyes turn golden her face pointing at an empty space in front of her.

"_You aren't even trying." She appears in front of her dressed in white hot pants and a sleeveless top. "You better fucking rip his throat out or I will."_

"_No! Don't you fucking touch him. I'll crush your entire world in on you if you ever lay a hand on him." _

"_Ichi..." She shakes her white hair from her shoulders. "Ichi... Ichi. When ya gonna figure it out?" She appears directly in front of her face blowing a gust of wind at her._

"_Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo fire a massive black ring tinted in red at her. "Bitch!"_

Ichigo blinks looking at Byakuya standing in front of her with a hint of concern. "Sorry about that."

"Zangetsu have something to tell you?"

"Nah, it was the other one." She lifts her black blade up to rest on her shoulder. "She is pissed your not dead yet."

"She do this a lot? Just take you into her world without your permission?"

"Hmm, actually she was like right there." Ichigo points her hand up to her nose.

"She materialized here?" Byakuya gathers his petals into his blade. "Is this the first time Kamen has done that?"

"Kamen? No, remember she popped out on you, then when I was fighting Ulquirrora, and then..." Her voice dies away. "Anyways, let's get on with it."

"The black moon-fang was all I needed." Byakuya releases Senbonzakura quickly flash stepping to Ichigo and pressing her body into the hillside. Five pink petals swirl around Byakuya's hand creating a small rune.

"B-Byakuya?" Ichigo begins to struggle in his grasp. "Let me go!"

He holds her wrists with one hand and puts his other hand with the rune between her legs pressing against her inner thigh. "This is the only way I know."

"Only way you know to do what!"

"To show you." He releases the rune with the silent wish that it works. That she truly loves him and she won't fade away. _"Ichigo is strong. She is strong enough to endure what Hisana could not."_

"You-" Her voice stops feeling razor like cuts with a burning heat on her leg. "W-What did you do to me?" Her chest begins to heave gasping deep breaths from the pain. Then it starts, she hears a faint heartbeat. Growing louder and stronger in her head. "It burns." Her eyes lift to the high ceiling above, her pupils dilating.

"I know." Byakuya whispers taking her hand in his. "Ichigo!" He gasps grabbing her face in his hands. "Stay with me."

Her iris's turn bright blue, her body shakes with a loud popping of reiatsu. The rune on her chest rings out a loud tone growing outward surrounding Byakuya and Ichigo's bodies in a golden glow.

"Ichigo, stay with me I need you."

"Do you really want me?" Ichigo's eyes lift up seeing Byakuya's sober face. "Answer."

"Yes." He replies in a low breathy voice. "I want you." He takes her hand bringing up to his lips. "Can you hear me?"

"I hear... a heart beating loud in my head." Lifting her free hand she stares at her open hand. "Like I can reach out and touch it."

"You can." Byakuya gasps pressing her hand to his bare chest.

"You picked a fight with me to do this to me?"

"I had to get your reiatsu to drop just enough to let the petals cut you." He leans over her to take a hold of her lips.

"That kinda pisses me off!" She balls up her fist punching him in the face sending him flying back against the opposite hill. "You shoulda just told me!" She flash steps in front of him her eyes blazing with anger.

"I'm trying to do that!" He grabs her around the shoulders pressing her against the crumbling hill behind him. "Damn it! You unhinge everything! Always pushing at me with your goddamn unapologetic claim on my soul! Forcing me further over some invisible cliff!" His hands squeeze at her shoulders tearing at the thin fabric of her dress.

"It's everything or nothing! I refuse to accept anything less than all I _know_ you are capable of!" She screams back at him, her chest burning, her heart pounding out of control. "Risk failing!"

"I love you!" His breath labors, his hands tremble against his will. "I love you."

She sees his eyes drop to her lips the anticipation stirs her to look at his. The air in her lungs burns with each gulp propelling her to seek another unsatisfying breath._"No matter how much I breathe it's still not enough around him."_ Her stance is clear despite her longing. She will not move. She will not be the one to begin this war._"Kiss me damn it!" _

Byakuya's eyes narrow in frustration taking in her sudden stubbornness. "Fine." Hungry seeking out her lips to slide over in a feast of damp warmth, he grabs both sides of her face pulling her against him. Crashing his lips to hers. Pouring his emotion into her. He feels her arms wrap around his shoulders, her hands digging into his shoulder blades. It happens quickly, his hands holding onto her soft cheeks pressing her against him in desperation. Ichigo sliding inside the huge gap separating them, arches her body up into his. Creating a fury of desire racing ahead of him to taste more of her, taunting him to move faster.

He isn't content with her upper lip, his mouth opens slipping down to her plump lower lip drawing it into his mouth to flick his tongue on. Her sigh so pleasing to him he quickly returns to her upper lip planting tiny pecks across the wet skin. Then back to that full swollen delicious lower lip. Faster he kisses her allowing his body to want, to need her skin against his.

She hears the tearing of her dress then the cooling rush of the air against her exposed skin. Her mind reels with the sensations washing over her. "You killed my dress." She whispers breaking the suffocating kiss.

"It died honorable." He replies trailing his mouth down to her neck to suck on that special spot just below her ear.

"Ah!" Her head tilts up as a wave of pleasure warms her cheeks and churns her stomach. Ichigo wraps her legs around his waist holding him close.

He moves toward the stream setting her down on the thick green grass. "You are so beautiful."

She blinks caught off guard by the comment. The blush creeping up her cheeks as her simmering amber eyes watch him kneeling down at her feet.

He sticks out a finger tickling at her instep. She giggles jerking her foot away opening her legs to him. Byakuya takes the opportunity to slide up closer to her. Running his hands up her thighs, he eases them wider apart. Pausing there, he keeps his eyes on hers while untying his belt and tossing it behind him.

His pants sag on his lean hips defying gravity staying nearly in place. He lifts her slightly with one arm pulling away her shorts and panties with his free hand. As if on cue his pants drop down to his knees and he presses his hips against hers allowing her to feel his erection against her sex for the first time.

"B-Byakuya." Her eyes flash with a moment of fear.

"Don't be scared of me."

His voice flows into Ichigo's mind so low and thick. Seducing her with gentle unspoken promises. She leans up to claim his mouth opening her lips to him again. Shutting her eyes she focuses on his words drifting over her telling her how much he wants her. Whispering how much her touch excites him. She is impatient with his pace and chooses to slip her tongue past his lips. Waiting so long to touch him has taken it's toll on her shyness. Her tongue finding his wet and moist next to hers. Large warm hands slide around her waist caressing a slow warm path up to her breasts. She arches her body tilting her head up with a gasp.

Her bra was soon removed then sent flying behind Byakuya freeing her breasts for his waiting mouth. He breathes in her vanilla scent tracing his nose over to the sensitive spots. Flicking his tongue over a tiny nipple he feels her shudder then her hips begin to move against his already aching member. His jaw clenches as he fights diving into the heat radiating from her warm arousal dripping over him. Cursing silently he knew he wouldn't be able to last long the first time with her. He backs his hips away from her reluctantly leaning on his knees. Then pulls her up to him tucking his hand under her knee guiding her around his waist. "Hold on to me."

Ichigo wraps her arms around his broad shoulders pressing her face to his neck relieved to be able to hide her terrified expression from him. Her nerves return from the change in positions. The only thing she could think of is to pretend she knows what he is doing and that it's just fine with her. It's going to hurt but she is no stranger to pain. She will just handle it like any of other battle. Face it directly and win. She plants small kisses along his neck moving her lips over to suck on his earlobe. Drawing in the supple flesh of his ear she feels a hand slide over her bottom. Another hand slides down her stomach between her legs.

He touches her sex feeling her body tightening defensively. It was then that he realized how stupid he had been with her earlier. Treating her so insensitive and not caring about how brave she had been. He doesn't push between her folds yet. Instead moving his hand over the small patch of curls so she can grow used to being caressed by him. Hearing her relaxing sigh, he slips a finger down to her moist lips. Her heat sinks around his finger giving him a glimpse of what waits for him. "You are so warm, Ichigo."

Ichigo hears his voice become strained as he begins to explore her. She feels the pad of his finger moving up her lips with feather light touches, his words sinking sweetly into her. Her heart races despite him barely touching her. Soon her own timid voice answers him with restrained sighs.

"Byakuya I love you."

He shuts his eyes lost in the sound of her confession. He wants her so much he can feel his cock becoming moist on the tip. _"Not yet."_ He slides his finger inside her slowly and feels her tremble. Relishing her reaction he begins to move it in and out in a slow deliberate pace. The breathy sighs she makes with her lips pressed against his ear drive him delerious. He adds a second finger hoping to hear more._"Oh those little sounds I could hear them forever._"

She senses something strange building. Something good and she knows she wants it. It's embarrassing and exciting but she can't contain it. It's out of her control she can only let the pressure build until it's unstoppable. It grows more and more with each breath she takes forcing her to face it, to accept the hum of her own body. Her hands clutch at Byakuya's shoulders and her voice shifts higher.

"Look at me, Ichigo."

She lifts away from his shoulder and locks eyes with him as her first orgasm crashes down. He watches her flushed face and bright eyes swirl with passion. Her normal sour expression is gone replaced by soft bliss.

"You're beautiful." He waits for her breathing to slow before slipping his fingers out of her. The heat and moisture of her climax covering his hand and dripping down her legs. He coats his cock with her release trying not to wince from it's sensitivity. "Only look at me, Ichigo." Lifting her slightly over his hard member he pauses hovering just at her entrance. "Only you, only me always." Byakuya presses her hand to touch his chest. She immediately begins to hear the strange heart beat in her head again. "Only you, Ichigo."

"Only you Byakuya." She smiles pressing her forehead to his. Staring at his clear blue eyes gazing at her she feels him press her hips down. Her eyes grow wide feeling a sudden twinge of pain. Then she hears something in the back of her mind.

"_I love you, Ichigo."_

"_Byakuya? Tch, I'm imagining things._"

His heart leaps in his chest overwhelmed that she hears him. That she will be the one he can devote himself too body and soul. Byakuya feels her body drawing him. Pulling him deeper into her tight velvet heat. He swallows a knot in his throat reminding himself to go slow.

Shaking her head she dismisses the strange sensation focusing on Byakuya as his breathing suddenly increases. His eyebrows lace together, his eyes clamp shut. Her body pulsating with hot moisture cocoons tightly around him.

"Byakuya are you ok?"

"Yes... Just tell me when."

"When?" She tilts her head confused at what she is supposed to tell him.

"When I can _move_, Ichigo. This isn't easy for me either."

"Sorry! Go ahead." She sucks in a breath ready for more pain. When it doesn't come she lifts her brow. "It doesn't hurt ah!-" Her voice raises high from the unexpected pleasure streaking into her. "Oh my go-" She chokes on her words as he slides deep into her, filling something she never knew was empty. Her arms tighten around his shoulders. She begins to move toward him as he slides nearly out making long deep stokes. "D-Don't leave." She cries out lifting her head up.

"Impossible." Byakuya mutters pressing his hands up her back holding her closer to his chest. His face lingers in her hair for a moment breathing her in before he wraps his mouth around the tender flesh of her neck. His teeth grazing briefly then his lips suckle hoping to draw a mark.

"Ah!" Her hunger for him increases nudging her to explore more. Her hands slide over his muscles madly tracing the contours of his spine up to the nape of his neck. She senses another wave begin to stir inside her, throbbing with torturous pressure, heightening her euphoria. She sucks in a breath when her climax peeks. "Ple-ase!"

The shift in her voice, the movement of her hips, and the rippling of her core squeezing him are tangible to Byakuya. Everything about her drags his need to take over. He pushes her down to the grass to increase his rhythm. Just a little faster he tells himself encouraged by the sound of her voice humming thickly in exhilaration and the pressure of his own release screaming at him. His palms press to the ground next to her shoulders as he thrusts into her. He finds her amber eyes heavy with desire pointed up at him. _"I love her too much." _

"I-I have loved you since I wasborn." She reaches up touching his cheeks softly showing him a faint smile. Ichigo watches his face lighten for a second then quickly shift to strained concentration. "_No matter how many lives I have lived... I will always return to this man."_

"Hn!" With those words echoing in his soul he couldn't hold back any longer. The thread snaps in him forcing him to spill inside her for the first time. With his chest heaving against her and his hands suddenly wrapped around her, he feels her clinging to him trembling through her own massive climax.

Time passes slow as he waits for her quivering to subside. His own breathing starts to return to normal and he knew the time to break to contact with her is nearing. Shutting his eyes he listens... it shakes his soul with the first beat. Her heartbeat drumming in his ears like a symphony. The sound draws a smile to his lips.

"You look... happy."

His eyes pop open finding her staring at him with a red face and a goofy grin plastered on her face. He pulls out of her slowly fighting the need to gasp. "I... want to see it." He grabs her flash stepping away.

"Eh?!"

~/~

Hey all! I wanna thank the people who took the time to review. Without you I wouldn't bother chaining myself to my laptop for 3 days at a time. That being said, please do review this chapter I spent quite a bit of time on this. About 12-15 hours writing and re-writing and deleting things. Is it good? Do you like the smut? If so please review I have more planned but, If your feedback says it's no good I may cut some out. Someone I trusted told me they weren't so good so I am a bit reluctant. Whew what a long chapter! Review my friends and there is more to come XD

Chapter 16 is brought to you by these lovely reviewers

Tommo2304 Hey you!

Namikaze naruko14 /Bow thank you, thank you.

ILoveKuramaTooMuch I just love your reviews! You make me smile!

Grinja hehe is this sexy too?

librarycat9 Feminism should be more focused on women being ok with being woman. They are female after all and being a woman is an awesome thing. The love of being submissive in sex isn't gender specific. Males are the ones who decided** that being below in sex makes you inferior**._** It does not!**_ The true flaw begins when males treat us less than we are truly capable of! I'm glad you enjoy the anais nin quotes. SHe is an awesome writer and I draw much of my themes inspired by her works. I am also a woman who enjoy's being below. It doesn't make me any less intelligent or any less capable. So Ichigo being below and still a vibrant feisty strong woman is important to me as a writer to express. I hope I did that well! Thank you for your awesome reviews =)

Char thanks!

bleachfan78 Yes the belt had to die and the dress... It was worth it?

BonneNuit was it any good you think? The idea was that Bya just may not be used to someone being left behind who misses him. ;D

Psychotic-Midget-Fox There there no pouting

RamecupMiso ;D you know I loves my Plots!

ChillyRaven hey Boo! ;D Chuu-uu


	17. Vibrant Display of Sakura

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Touched by Vast**

**Thanks to Bleachfan78 for reading and approving! Thanks to the greatest Boo ever ChillyRaven for reading it too!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"_**Touched"**_

"_**...the razors and the dying roses  
plead I don't leave you alone  
the demi-gods and  
hungry ghosts  
god, God knows I'm not at home  
I'll never find someone  
quite like you  
again  
I'll never find someone  
quite like you  
again... I, I looked into your eyes and  
saw a world that does not exist  
I looked into your eyes and  
saw a world I wish I was in  
I'll never find someone  
quite as touched as you..."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"_**I want to do to you what spring does with the cherry trees." Pablo Neruda**_

_**Chapter 17; "Vibrant Display of Cherry Blossoms."**_

"Was your shower relaxing?" Byakuya appears just behind Ichigo as she steps past the kitchen sink.

"Eeep!" She whirls around with a surprised expression. "Don't sneak up on me!" She pokes a finger to his chest. She watches his eyes flick down to her finger then up to her face. "What?" Ichigo tilts her head suddenly feeling self conscious, She pats his chest gingerly where she poked him. "S-Sorry."

"Why are you suddenly nervous around me?"

"No reason." She grabs a cup of tea walking into the main room to sit on the bed. _"Not one that I'll say out loud." _She thinks twice about sitting there and moves down to the floor to prop her back on a nearby wall.

"Is it because of what we were doing an hour ago?" He turns off the light in the kitchen popping his head around the corner in time to see her blush.

"Don't pick on me!" Ichigo pulls her knees up to her chin resting her head. Her amber eyes watch Byakuya spreading out a thick blanket on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"I have a little surprise for you. Something very rare even in Soul Society." He begins to move the four large potted sakura trees around lining the edges of the blanket.

"Really?" Her face brightens for a moment and once again she starts feeling self-conscious. "But I didn't get you anything."

"I disagree. You gave me something quite special." He notices her begin to fidget with her hair. "Something I will be able to look back on and remember-"

"Don't tease me!" She stands up with her fists at her side, her cheeks blazing red. The pale blue robe shaking from her temper parts below the waist revealing her tan legs.

"I am not teasing you." Byakuya slants his eyes in her direction. "I am trying to talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I am just..." Ichigo releases a long sigh. "scared you are going to change your mind and not want me anymore."

"Come here." Byakuya points a long finger to the blanket on the floor. She starts to move between the empty branches of the trees when Byakuya continues to speak. "I will never change my mind, I will always want you. After all you belong to me now."

"_Belong?"_ She trips falling to the blanket with a dull thud. "Bya-" The lights shut off sending her into pitch blackness. Ichigo scrambles to her feet only to feel Byakuya guiding her back down to the blanket. "Why are we sitting in dark?" She whispers only to hear him chuckle.

"Why are you whispering?" He grins knowing the darkness will hide the pleasure on his face caused by Ichigo simply being Ichigo. "Now for your gift." He reaches down taking her hand and guiding her to touch a tree trunk. "Bloom."

Ichigo starts to see a hint of pink shimmer then suddenly all around her the four sakura trees bloom glowing pink flowers lighting up the room in a bright hue. "Oh my god..." She looks around taking in the beautiful pink and white blossoms opening on his command.

"Do you like your gift?" He watches her face bathed in the soft light enjoying her smile. "These are special sakura bred by my family. They will only bloom for Kuchiki's feeding off our unique reiatsu."

"I have no way to describe something this beautiful."

Byakuya lifts his hand away from the tree curling his fingers around her chin gently turning her to look at him. "I know what you mean." He moves across her mouth lightly brushing against her petal soft lips.

Ichigo moves her hands to his cheeks and the room immediate goes dark. "Oh no."

"Release a low steady hum of reiatsu." Byakuya allows his spiritual power to trickle out into the area.

"Alright." Ichigo follows suit and the flowers glow to life once again. "Amazing." She lifts her head up watching the trees blooming a wide canopy of pink and white above them. It's then that she notices the faint sweet flowery scent filling the air. She takes in a deep breath shutting her eyes. "They smell like you."

"They will only bloom for you and I now. For as long as we live." He lightly kisses her cheek swallowing a knot in his throat. "My Ichi-Koishii,"

"_My beloved one?"_ She blushes deep red thrilled inside from his surprisingly romantic side.

"Ichigo please?" He senses their reiatsu's begin to ease into each other starting the blending process. Taking a deep breath he slides his fingertips down her chin to her soft neck drowning in the sweet fragrances stirring around her skin. "I want to see it."

"You said that earlier. What are you-" Ichigo's voice stops when Byakuya presses his mouth to hers reclining over her so she lays flat against the blanket. She feels his warm mouth trail down to her neck to the sensitive spot that makes her melt. "Byakuya..." Wrapping her hands into his hair she glides her fingertips over the slightly damp locks from his shower earlier. _"Byakuya..."_

"Louder Ichigo." He slips his hands under the silver robe caressing the freshly washed skin of her stomach. His mouth searches across her firm breasts to surround a tiny pink nipple. Feeling her body arch Byakuya moves his hands under her exposing her body to the dim glow of the vibrant sakura still opening to around them.

With her robe slipping silently away to pool on the blanket under her. She closes her eyes as his large warm hands press to the small of her back. Ichigo's breath hitches, her heart pounding loud in her ears from his fingertips gliding down to her bottom.

Releasing a light moan he continues to explore her with his mouth. Dipping lower down her body to the tortuous belly button that first sparked desire in him for her. Byakuya gathers his lips pressing against the cool metal flower nestled inside. Her light sounds increase, his mouth drops lower kissing along her hip. Moving his hands around her legs he eases her thighs apart to kneel between. His eyes glide over her glistening sex to her inner thigh resting on the five sakura petal mark. "It's beautiful."

"Um.. um..." Ichigo's mind goes blank. _"What do you say in this situation!? He thinks my-"_

"Have you seen it?" He asks tracing the outline of the blossom with the pad of his fingertip.

"Um... well."

"Not this." He pats his hand over her soft curls chuckling. "The Kuchiki Shoyuuken."

"Eh?" She leans up blinking in confusion. "Kuchiki Sho-whatkin?" Glancing down at her thigh she sees the flower and gasps. "You gave me a tattoo!"

"It's not a tattoo My Beloved One. It's a symbol of my unwillingness to be away from you even for a moment." He leans down pressing his lips against the rune. It immediately reacts emitting a faint glow. "It's a piece of my soul, just a fragment. With this I will always be a part of you."

Ichigo felt like her thighs caught on fire as his lips teased at the tender flesh of her legs. "Oh my go-" She could feel herself grow wet just from a simple kiss from him.

"You are unhappy with it?" He looks at her with a somber expression tainting his handsome face.

"Are you kidding, its pink and it's part of you! How could I be unhappy?" She taps her head to his with a smile on her red face. "I just wish I could do the same for you."

Byakuya gasps in relief. He moves his hand up to his robe tugging it free from his broad shoulders revealing a small mark. "You already did."

"I gave you this?" She run her hand over the small black swirl with red edging. "It's like the guard on Zangetsu but curvy."

"You did say you would give me a mark that would never fade."

"I wasn't trying to- I mean I didn't even know... how?" Ichigo waves her hands frantic in front of her flushed face.

"Instinct... " He curls a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Always follow your instincts My Ichi-Koishii."

"What if they are saying to kiss you?" She lowers her eyes to his mouth with a mischievous grin.

"Always follow instincts that lead you to me." He pokes her nose with his fingertip.

Ichigo leans forward curling her body to reach his lips. _"From the very beginning, I have only thought of returning to you."_ Pressing her mouth to his she sighs as his hands surround her waist pulling her to his lap. She moves her hands up to the nape of his neck tilting into the chaste kiss turning it passionate.

Byakuya allows his robe to slide the rest of the way down. Moving his hands around her sides he holds onto her waist easing her down to the blanket. Sliding his mouth down to the delicate skin of her neck he whispers a low sigh. "Ichigo."

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Closing his mouth around her neck he sucks lightly at her pulse point.

"Ah... love you." His words cause Ichigo's body to tremble with nervous excitement as he travels lower. Her eyes focus on the dim pink hue of the flowers above her as he makes lazy circles with his tongue across her hardening nipples.

Sliding down her breasts he leaves trail of wet kisses in his wake. His soft hair tickling at her stomach as he caresses her. He reaches her hips and lightly rubs his teeth to the strong muscles there before lifting his eyes up to her. "I want to taste you."

The gasp of her throat reveals her hidden desire. Her eyes widen in shock, she feels her skin prickling everywhere and her nipples painfully stiffen. Ichigo begins to anticipate where he might touch her next. Her pulse racing ahead of his wondrous mouth suckling at her flesh.

Byakuya runs a fingertip up her smooth inner thigh causing her to part her legs. Near enough to breathe in her arousal his tongue moves slowly across the pink tinted skin of her thigh. Just a hint of her sweetness drips down torturing him with a taste of what is to come. His mouth travels up her leg to her hip continuing just above the small patch of soft curls around to the other side. Moving his hands up and down her waist he listens to her moaning. She is so hard to take slowly. Oh how he wants to plunge inside her. To feel her surrounding him again with her wet heat. Shutting his eyes briefly he reminds himself of his goal to open her up and see, and feel, and touch, and taste everything she is.

Ichigo bites at her lip aware of his thumbs parting her outer folds gingerly. Her breath quickens with the knowledge he is close enough slip his tongue inside her. She waits sucking in a breath with every sense heightened for his touch. Her body already humming with deep desire, she jerks up when he finally runs his tongue up her inner folds. "Bya- ah!"

Byakuya knows passion will stir her, free her to be greedy with want increasing her confidence. "Close your eyes and let me touch you." He begins to explore her slowly licking up her wet lips. First one side then the other listening to her muffled shy sounds waiting for the damn to break revealing the lust simmering in her just below the surface. Moving up to her sensitive nub his tongue nudges it gently causing a gasp from her. His lower lip travels up her slit sucking her folds in between his teeth. Her light sweet flavor tickles across his lips feeding his arousal.

Within a few minutes she is panting, her back arched, eyes pointed to the brilliant sakura with her fingers digging into the blanket. She fights not to move her hips toward him.

Byakuya slips a long finger inside her sliding in and out slowly coating it with her warm juices before curling it searching for just the right spot. His tongue twirls teasing the tiny button rising plump and firm from his strokes. Her panting shifts to soft moans streaking through him like fire. The fast pounding of her heart fills his mind unwinding the threads of his restraint. Still he continues to taste her satisfying his need to learn what will make her cling to him with abandon.

Ichigo unable to struggle against the increasing pleasure bites down hard on her lip as the first orgasm crests. She jerks up tearing the fabric of the blanket in her hands. She tries to speak only to endure another climax this one stronger trembling inside her unleashing a torrent of ecstasy. Another hits fast quaking through her with a surprising speed then the next begins to build. "B-Byakuya."

He lifts away from her shaking hips flicking his cool gaze up to her flushed face. "Yes?" His finger unfazed taps at her sensitive spot.

"By-Ah!" Ichigo's vision swims briefly before meeting his. Taking in the long dark strands of his hair falling over his face eclipsing his expression, Ichigo isn't prepared for the sight of his lips curling up into a faint smile as a thin bead of moisture dribbles down his chin.

"Yes?"

"Please?" Her voice is a whisper. Red cheeks ache from the heat burning across them. "I... " Her head lifts up pointing her nose to the glowing trees surrounding them. It's becoming impossible to think. It's becoming impossible to not thrust her hips forward.

He watches her gasp from his touch knowing she is close. That the hesitancy is crumbling away making room for the unquenchable demand of Ichigo in full bloom.

"Please!"

Slipping his finger gently out, he releases her sliding up her quivering body anxious to press his hips against hers. He hovers above her with his elbows bent arms pressed to the torn blanket. Putting his hands next to her, he exhales a low groan sliding deep inside her. Byakuya feels her body wrap around him surrounding him with intoxicating heat seeping into his skin.

His stokes are deliberate and tender while his eyes delight in her relaxed face. His ears keen on every delicious sound from her sweet mouth listen for each sigh. He feels her heels press against his backside and suddenly everything vanishes. "You unravel me." He moans wrapping his mouth around her breast to suck as he increases his weight on her hips.

"I do?" Ichigo manages to mutter arching her neck as the bliss returns streaking through her body without mercy. "Oh go faster."

Her command shakes Byakuya to his core. Oh how he could come just from her order. Shaking his head he immediately quickens his rhythm to appease her, secretly delirious from her hips now raising to meet him.

"So good." She pulls his mouth from her breast to her stinging lips sliding her tongue across his, gasping with every crash of their bodies. Their mouths slipping wet from the deep kisses struggle to hold onto each other. She shudders out a sudden moan curling her toes against his firm bottom. "Ah!"

Her muscles clamp around his pulsating cock squeezing him in her torturous orgasm. "Ichi-!" With that he was gone. His self-control burned up in a puff of smoke scattering to the wind. He thrusts into her fast unable to reign in his forceful release.

She falls to the blanket lost in the waves of pleasure. Oblivious to the deep blue eyes watching her tremble under him.

"_Scatter."_

Her eyes pop open panicking at his shikai command. "What's wrong?" She watches him pull away with his head down concealing his face.

"Nothing at all." He points his finger to the glowing sakura to show her the falling petals.

"They are falling..." She reaches a flat hand up allowing the light pink blossoms to land on her tan skin. Ichigo watches him start to rise and blurts out a bit of honesty. "I don't break that easy so stop worrying."

"I know that." Byakuya whispers walking over to the bed grabbing a blanket. He returns to the floor next to Ichigo draping the large blanket over them. Laying down on his side he pulls her to his chest tucking his arm around her waist. He takes her fingers lacing them through his. "I know that."

She waits holding perfectly still listening to the beating of his heart to calm into sleep before slipping away. She wraps a robe around her body before walking into the large bathroom. Lifting her eyes to the back waterfall she exhales a caught breath.

"It's starting?"

"Yeah."

"When do we begin?"

"Come to the shoten first thing tomorrow." She starts to turn back toward the water flicking her yellow eyes back to Ichigo. "You can't tell Bya-Boo. No matter how much you want to."

"I know that." Ichigo curls her fingers into her palms. "You think I don't know what is at stake? You think I don't realize the value-"

"I think you don't realize _your_ value." Yoruichi flash steps in front of Ichigo wrapping her hand around her throat. "You are fooling yourself Ichigo! Take Bya-Boo away from this place and go anywhere! Anywhere but where-"

"No!" Ichigo's reiatsu flares hitting Yoruichi in the chest. "I would never ask him to give up everything he has sacrificed for!"

"You are so selfish Ichigo!" Yoruichi releases Ichigo with a shove. "You take it all on yourself leaving nothing in your wake but broken memories." Yoruichi shifts back into her cat form whipping her tail. "Oh that's right... this time you didn't even leave us _those_."

"No matter how many lies I live... I'll _never_ regret."

Yoruichi dashes across the water vanishing into the tunnel. Ichigo returns to the main room laying down next to Byakuya staring at her hands. Willing them to stop shaking. She feels Byakuya return her to his chest and lace his fingers with hers again.

"_It doesn't matter if you can't tell me... it doesn't matter how bloody the battle is waiting for you... or who your enemy is. Here in this place... I will tower over you."_

"_Byakuya... hold on a little tighter."_ She shuts her eyes drifting to sleep with the sound of his words and the echo of his heart drumming in her soul. _"Tower over me..."_

_

* * *

_

Hey all! SO here we are with chapter 17!First I wanna say there are more smutfests planned. So don't get the idea that the story is over It's not! I would Like to thank everyone who reviewed! I really feel encouraged.

Special thanks to Trixie for the PM's and wonderful words of support! The answer to your question is the journal Byakuya is reading is Ichigo's given to him by Isshin. The other questions will be answered soon.

The concept for this chapter is a vast one. On the surface there is sex. I encourage you to look beyond and see what is really going on between them. As with every chapter I strive to put something hidden beyond the surface. Byakuya sets out with a specific goal to make her more comfortable in her sexuality. This is something Ichigo's character would have to face in a real relationship. Byakuya on the other hand is facing his own conflict with his own desire to treat her carefully and preciously conflicting with some hard core passion. The sakura trees metaphor the blooming sexual relationship between them. The last section of course introduces a serious problem Ichigo Kurosaki has. Any sacrifice effects everyone. Ichi is kidding herself here thinking taking it all will keep her precious friends safe. And then the last part. Who does she count on when she can't tell anyone the problem? Byakuya sees her and feels her on a deep level that she doesn't even realize. He is willing to be the protector of the protector in this sense. Or at least a sanctuary for her despite being in the dark. I hope you are enjoying the story! All My Love Fuzzi


	18. This is War

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Thank You to Tommo2304 for being my plot buddy and making sure I didn't screw up this chapter. Thanks To ChillyRaven for the beta work!**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**"Love me without fear **_

_**Trust me without questioning **_

_**Need me without demanding **_

_**Want me without restrictions**_

_**Accept me without change **_

_**Desire me without inhibitions." - Dick Sutphen**_

_**Chapter 18; "This is War"**_

Isshin watches them arrive leaning against a street lamp flicking on above him. He waits for a reaction locking eyes with Byakuya as they pass. The two men say nothing to each other even when Ichigo walks by oblivious to her father.

"Welcome Kuchiki-san! I am surprised to see you here." Urahara leads them downstairs to the large underground training ground.

"Did you think I would not go where she does?" Byakuya narrows his eyes at Urahara.

"I see." Kisuke watches Ichigo waving to Yoruichi with a wide smile on her face. "Good for you Kuchiki-san. I hope you are selfish enough to hold onto her." Urahara walks over to Ichigo pulling out his fan. "Kurosaki-san! Please kill Yoruichi-san!"

"Let's go." Ichigo pulls her sword over her shoulder pressing it into the ground.

"_What is she doing?"_ Byakuya watches the two women facing each other. _"She put down her sword."_

"Flash Cry!" Yoruichi's reiatsu lights up and Ichigo takes off toward her.

"Kuchiki-san, I think you should perhaps go upstairs until this is over." Kisuke says tapping his fan to his chin. "It's not going to be pretty."

"I refuse." Byakuya watches the two women exchanging blows. _"As if I be anywhere but next to you."_

Ichigo stops fighting and turns toward Byakuya with a silly look on her face. Yoruichi takes the chance cracking into her back with her heel sending Ichigo across the room.

"Ichigo, you were wide open." Yoruichi goes over kicking her in the butt.

"Sorry I was distracted by something Byakuya said." She stands brushing off her clothes.

"Bya-Boo, didn't _say_ anything." Yoruichi's yellow eyes flick from Byakuya to Ichigo and back again. "Ichigo..." Yoruichi puts her arm around Ichigo pulling her to the side whispering. "Have you been hearing his voice in your head?"

"Not really." She blushes tapping her fingers together. "Not much..."

"HAHAHA!" Her eyes look at Byakuya giving him a wink before turning back to Ichigo. "Tell me Ichigo... Byakuya give you anything lately? Anything important... like a family symbol."

"Um... He gave me a dress." She puts her hand to her cheek thinking. "It was his mother's"

"Really? Did you put it on by chance?" Yoruichi's eyes blaze and a big grin stretches across her face.

"Yeah for a few hours. Then I found out it was a priceless heirloom and freaked out."

"I see." Yoruichi can't contain her excitement. She pounces Ichigo and begins taking off her clothes.

"Oi! What are you doing!"

"I wanna see the Shoyuuken. He gave it too you didn't he? Whip it out!" She stops turning her head to Byakuya. "You put it in a scandalous place didn't you Bya-Boo? You pervert!"

"That's none of your business!" Ichigo pushes her foot against Yoruichi trying to keep her shirt on. "Get off me!"

"Ichigo... did he mark you before sex or after?"

"Before now get away from me you were-cat!" Ichigo shuts her eyes feeling Yoruichi's face rubbing against hers. "Why are you glomping me."

"Congratulations!"

"For what?"

Yoruichi stops clamping her hand over her mouth. She walks over to Byakuya. She steps around him once then grins her widest smile. "You _thief_. You didn't tell her." She pokes her finger at his chest.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo walks over to them with a confused look on her face.

"You are a married woman now."

Ichigo trips over her own feet landing on her back. She tilts her head up to Byakuya's blushing face. "I am not married! I didn't _sign_ anything!"

"You don't need to. Not being nobility and royalty. You just have to get an offer in writing... give a gift equal to the brides worth... and give her a mark of ownership." Yoruichi cackles dancing around in a circle with Kisuke. "The three stages of engagement."

"Well that..." She looks at Byakuya stand there like a statue. "Doesn't mean I'm married. Engagement is ok." Ichigo notices Byakuya's heartbeat slow down.

"Oh, but Ichigo... you had sex with him."

"I'm not married!" She folds her arms in front of her chest furrowing her eyebrows together. "You have to be asked and have a wedding before that happens."

"By Soul Society's standards you are married to him." Yoruichi snatches Kisuke up the stairs slamming the door behind her.

"Are we really married?"

"Yes." Byakuya watches her pace back and forth turning redder by the minute. "Are you unhappy?"

"I... am not sure..." Ichigo stops moving and looks up at the blank look on his face. "I need to figure out my options now."

"Options?"

"Yeah I have a fiancee and I'm already married." She through her arms up wide. "I'm a slut!"

"I will remove the mark." Byakuya wraps his arms around her pressing her back to his chest. He slides his hand down to her thigh containing the anguish in his throat.

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo whirls around with an angry look on her face. "Don't you dare give me up! Not now, not after everything I have-." She presses her hands to his face. "I will never release my grip on you. I will never let you go! I will fight and bleed and do anything in my power to stay with you."

"Why?" He tilts his head lowering his eyes to meet hers. "Why do you even want me?"

"You let me see a glimpse of your heart." She threads her fingers around his. "I saw you offer it. So I took it in my hand so fragile and pure. Filled with isolation and loneliness. I didn't care if you never accepted mine in return. I just had to keep yours."

"Why?" He whispers taping his head to hers fighting the urge to crumble to her lap.

"I didn't trust anyone else to have you." She wraps her arms around his shoulders with a sigh. "I guess that sounds really selfish."

"Be selfish with me. No one ever has." He slides his hand up to the top of her head holding her against him. "I... need you Ichigo. I need your love." Byakuya seizes her mouth with a loud fearless moan.

"Um... Sorry to interrupt your... necking." Kisuke lowers his hat over his eyes. "But we have a problem."

"Ichigo, the gateway is fully formed." Yoruichi pulls up the picture in Soul Society of a massive golden door with a black lily on the front.

"Fuck, he knows doesn't he?" Ichigo touches the rune on her chest furrowing her eyes together. "Goddamn it! I don't have enough time!" Ichigo pulls out her mp3 player turning it on.

"What are you going to do. You haven't learned it yet." Yoruichi puts her hands on her hips glancing at Byakuya. "Byakuya it's time I filled you in on something." She motions for Byakuya to follow her.

"Good." Byakuya follows her only to feel a large blue barrier close over him. "What is this?"

"This is... war." Ichigo says tilting her head in his direction. "I am sorry Byakuya. I have to go alone." She puts her hand on the shield with watery eyes. "I will always return to you. Be strong and believe."

"Tessai-san please teleport Ichigo Kurosaki directly in front of the gateway to meet Prince Neji." Kisuke taps his cane on the floor with a serious expression on his face.

"What are you doing? You can't marry him." Byakuya grits his teeth at her stoic expression. "You belong to me."

"I'm not going to marry him. I am going to _kill_ him." Her eyes glow soft blue. "_And _the King." She vanishes in a vapor trail of blue.

"Release me." Byakuya stares at Kisuke's grinning face. "You love her. How could you let her go to her death?"

"The _One _I loved... was only a fragment. Kuchiki-san, I think it's time you learned what _really_ happened during the winter war." Kisuke punches a button pulling up a large picture of all the captains with their blades out.

"I don't care. Release me."

"I can't I promised her I wouldn't. Your safety was her first priority... her only demand of me." Kisuke takes off his hat setting it on the console next to him. "Why do you think she never told you about her plan to assassinate the royal family?"

"I would have been forced to-"

"Bingo!" Kisuke raises a finger in the air. "Her silence, her memories, her body, and soul... have all been sacrificed."

"Why is she doing this."

"She told you Kuchiki-san." Urahara looks directly into Byakuya's eyes meeting his cold gaze. "This is war." Kisuke snaps his fingers playing back the images on the screen...

_**Flashback;**_

"_Urahara-san, where is Byakuya I wanted to explain something to him." Ichigo pops up from the underground training area with her diary in her hand._

"_Kurosaki-san! He had to leave for awhile. Would you like something to eat?"_

"_No..." Ichigo's brown eyes lift to the ceiling. "Why are we in Soul Society?"_

_Kisuke drops the cup in his hand to the ground. "We aren't-" He looks up and Ichigo is gone her diary left on the small table. "Shit..."_

_**End Flashback;**_

"This is war..."

Byakuya watches the image of Ichigo dashing across the screen without even flinching.

"Kuchiki-san you don't seem surprised."

"I knew. I ran a genealogy on Ichigo that resulted in an anomaly. The anomaly was her missing one chromosome. This changes nothing for me." The sounds of anguish draw his attention back to the screen.

"No! Look take me for him!" Ichigo's hand curls into a fist. "I am the one you want!"

"Ichigo... you are a fascinating child. You heart is so easy to read." He grins severing Byakuya in half with a flick of his sword. The wings of Hakuteiken crumble in a splash of blood. "Killing him is the only way to defeat you."

"NO!" Ichigo flash steps holding Byakuya close. "Don't die Byakuya... stay with me!" Suddenly a sword pierces through Ichigo's chest.

"Do... you really love me?" Byakuya reaches a hand up to touch his face.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue and Ishida arrive to the scene with terrified faces.

"Inoue... Heal him." Ichigo grabs the blade turning to face Aizen.

"There are so many hurt! Let me help you-"

"Inoue... he must live." Ichigo turns his eyes to hers coughing up blood. "Be strong and believe."

"I-I don't have enough power left."

"Please Inoue! This is the last favor I'll ask of you." The tears fall down his face mixing with the blood on his chin and dripping to the sword through his heart. "I love him."

"No, No Orihime-san." Gin grins a wide smile holding his blade to the sisters.

"Do it Inoue... My sister's will be fine." The blinding light erupts making Aizen block his eyes. In a flash the sisters are gone and Ichigo's clothes change into a pair of blue jeans and a T-shirt. "Inoue!"

"You gave up your power for your sisters?" Aizen grabs Ichigo by the shirt with a frown on his face. "You are useless to me as a human!"

"My heart isn't yours to play with." Ichigo's eyes grow dull and his body droops low in Aizen's grasp.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" Inoue screams a loud cry as the ground begins to tremble.

"His reiatsu is still here..." Aizen pushes his hand into Ichigo chest ripping out his heart. "This enough material." He opens a portal vanishing with Gin waving behind him.

"SOTEN KISSHUN!" Orihime's reiatsu spikes wildly in a bright golden glow. The shield wraps around half of the sky line. Sweat pours down her body as she rejects everyone's wounds. "It's not working!" She gasps in grief as hot tears drip from her raw eyes. "His body is healed but he isn't coming back!" She curls her hands into fists screaming at the top of her lungs. "He isn't coming back!"

"Inoue-san." Ishida senses another reiatsu coming with a high amount of power. "We have to leave."

"It's not enough power... I don't have enough!" Her hairpins shatter and she drops into Ishida's arms.

"Kurosaki... I'll never forgive you." Holding Orihime close he vanishes.

A hooded figure appears grabbing a lone body and dashing away before the captains begin to wake. The golden gateway of the King appears and a blonde man steps out glancing around at the scene. The captains waking look around and then bow to the man. " Aizen Sosuke is dead. He died fighting Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asks looking around at the other captain's confused body language.

"S_he_ is fine. _She_ is in safe hands having _her_ reiatsu restored. Now if everyone would please walk through this mirrored gateway into Soul Society."

_**Two Hours after the Battle Over Karakurra Town;**_

"It's dark... "

"The beginning is always dark."

"Why?" Ichigo stands sensing a tall foreboding presence breathing against her short spiky hair.

"So that you will shine brightest in all of heaven." The deep voice replies holding out his hand to her.

"The dark... where the mean things thrive." She steps away from his hand pointing her brown eyes at the crescent hanging moon through the window. "If I had wings I'd fly there... and rip out the moon's heart." Lifting her small hand up she grasps her fist at the pale full moon. "The moon is a thief! He stole my light!" She growls as her hair begins to grow. "HE STOLE THE ONE WITH THE WINGS!"

"Do not yell." He shakes his finger at her. "No, No, My dear Ichigo. You are mistaken." He leans down to touch her orange hair. "The moon adores you. It shines from your light. It has no light of it's own."

She takes a step away from him flashing her glowing blue eyes. "Win... I have to win. It's meaningless if I don't win!" The black reiatsu shoots out from her burning through her pristine white garments. The pants shorten high on her thighs and the shirt crumbles away revealing a form fitting single strap shirt.

"Beautiful... You are perfection." He rises walking up to her. Resisting blinking so he doesn't miss anything he presses against the massive reiatsu she is emitting. "You are mine." He brings up his sword releasing his shikai.

She steps back raising up her empty hand like she is holding something. Her left hand touches her right wrist. "You think I don't feel it? You think I don't know what I gained for sacrificing-"

"What's wrong Ichigo?" The pale mist begins to fill the room concealing the light of the moon dimming the fragile illumination in the room to near black. "Why do you turn away from me?"

"The wing's... the pure white wing's fell... tainted in red." She holds her head sifting through faces, memories. People she doesn't know, people so familiar. "I need the wings... I need him!"

"You are confused. I_**am**_ the one with the wings."

Ichigo stops blinking at the tall figure in front of her.

"Stay with me." His dark brown eyes watching a streak of red appearing down her shoulder to her waist. "Stay with me, Ichigo."

Ichigo begins to step toward him, her eyes following the tall strong shape entranced by the large white wings arching toward her. "D-Do you really love me?" Her foot moves, the flash step instantaneous appearing in front of him.

"Are you afraid Ichigo?" He touches a long orange lock of her wild hair.

"Afraid?"

"Yes, Do you fear me?"

"What is fear?"She tilts her head an inch from his expressionless face.

He can't contain the wide smile. "You are truly perfection. You are exactly what I desire the most."

The wall next to him suddenly lifts away. "I've come for that-" He blinks his eyes at the girl with orange hair. "Aizen you sick bastard! Get away from Ichigo!"

Ichigo turns to look at the tall dark haired man. "What is fear?"

"Ichigo, fear is-"

"Ichigo... look at me." Aizen reaches down to touch her chest. "There is no truth with this person."

"Truth... What do you know about truth Aizen."

Ichigo looks at Aizen confused. "You aren't the one I'm to be with?"

"You will come to me. Everything in your life is by my design." He summons a large golden rune in the shape of a lily above her body. "After all you are..."

"Urahara go!"

"Sing...Benihime!" Kisuke releases a wide red arc of power cutting a gash into Aizen's arm sending Ichigo dropping to the ground.

"That One will come to me." Aizen flicks his wrists opening a wide portal. "It has no choice but to follow instinct." He steps inside narrowing his eyes at Kisuke. "It's only a matter of time."

Kisuke flash steps catching Ichigo in his arm gently. "Ooooh, Isshin-san!"

"No funny business with Ichigo!" Isshin yells laying his arm over his zanpaktou.

"I wasn't!" Kisuke frowns looking at Ichigo's sleeping face. "Not yet at least..."

"Bring her here." Isshin opens his palm wide over her face. "Ark; Summoning Vector!" His palm lights up in a yellow glow forming a round disk over her face.

"That's forbidden! Isshin-san! You can't do that to her!"

Isshin bites his thumb quickly drawing the symbol of immortal sealing it with his reiatsu."Ichigo accepted the consequences when she gave away her power. She chooses her own destiny... I only hope it's one without Aizen."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is important to me Isshin-san. I can not let you do this."

"You think I want this?!" Isshin grabs Kisuke's green haori narrowing his eyes at him. "You won't remember anyway. No one will. Only Ichigo and I will. That is the burden of this seal."

"No! Don't take my memory away! I might be able to do something to help her! Her soul! How will her soul withstand-"

"Her soul... is the key to everything. Sleep." Isshin activates the sleep spell watching Urahara drop to the floor with Ichigo in his arms.

"_I think I know why..."_

_~/~_

"Let me out of this barrier, Urahara Kisuke. I'm going after my wife."

_**Hey All! Here we have the big reveal! Now some might be confused so I hope you read it twice. All of the hints were there that Ichigo was a guy before the Winter War. Re-read the whole story and you will see tiny hints I left. Any questions? Feel free to email! I dun mind! I had a couple more chapters planned but reviews took a dive and I see now that the story is losing interest. CRY I hope everyone enjoys and understands the plot on this. I worked it all out before hand. It seems complicated but I hope it doesn't take away from the romance side. Please review for me! This was a large chunk of my Sunday^^**_


	19. The timeline

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

"It doesn't matter what I sacrifice... How much I bleed and break... What I lose or have stolen from me...I will save you. " Chapter 19- Ichigo Kurosaki.

This is a time-line to hopefully explain the order of events and clear up any confusion you might have. Ichigo (male) will be called Kurosaki and Ichigo (female) will be called Ichi for clarity.

Kurosaki arrives at the Battle for Karakurra Town finding all the Captain's Hyponotized. The Captain's seek out the people that were in Hueco Mundo.

Kurosaki and Byakuya are the only ones to avoid getting hypontized and hide in Urahara's training ground. This is where Kurosaki and Byakuya share a heated kiss and Byakuya shows a glimpse of his (feelings) heart. Kurosaki writes in his diary that night about Byakuya.

Aizen sends Rukia with a message to lure out Kurosaki. Isshin reads the diary. Byakuya not ready to discuss his feelings with Kurosaki leaves w/o waking him. Byakuya's motive for going to the meeting with Aizen are Rukia being attacked and his attachment to Kurosaki.

Isshin drops Kurosaki's diary on the floor as he leaves with Byakuya to meet Aizen. Kurosaki finds the diary waking soon after they leave. He goes upstairs, realizes he is in Soul Society and leaves. The diary stays behind.

The battle at Karakurra Town continues. As Kurosaki arrives in time to see Byakuya cut down in Bankai (Hakuteiken). He sees his sister's being held captive by Gin.

Aizen cuts into Kurosaki as he holds Byakuya.

Orihime and Ishida arrive from Hueco Mundo last. Kurosaki begs Inoue to heal Byakuya.

Kurosaki attaches Zangetsu and Kamen to his sister's to save them making him human. The sister's are carried away by Isshin.

Kurosaki dies. Aizen removes his heart and leaves.

Orihime heals everyone's wounds including Byakuya and Kurosaki's body. Kurosaki remains dead however. She uses the last of her power and Ishida takes her away.

A body is removed from the scene...

The prince arrives through a door speaking of Ichi's victory and Aizen's defeat. He asks the Captain's to follow him through the mirror portal.

Aizen takes Kurosaki's heart with a hint of remaining reiatsu to Las Noches and creates female. Ichi is born and immediately rejects Aizen based on surfacing memories. Aizen tries to hypnotize her only to be interrupted by Isshin and Kisuke.

Aizen marks Ichi with a forged Royal Seal then leaves her.

Isshin uses ARK Kidou on her and seals everyone memories of Kurosaki... making room only for Ichi.

Kisuke says he cares about Kurosaki Ichigo before falling to sleep.

Ichi is human for three years... During that time Kisuke falls in love with her. When everyone graduates and is safely gone Isshin begins unlocking her past memories and preparing her for the battles ahead.

Thirty days before her birthday Isshin begins "the tudor phase" using the mp3player as a catalyst. He tells her the pass-phrase is "Ye shall be as gods."

On the night of her 18th birthday she sleeps with Kisuke knowing she will face difficult battles ahead, and the seal appears.

Kisuke unaware of the forged seal gives her up believing her to be royalty to Byakuya.

Isshin goes to Kisuke and Yoruichi explaining everything and giving them the sister's to look out for.

Ichi arrives in SS. As a royal princess. Clueless how to be treated as a girl. Prince Neji sends her an offer of marriage.

Byakuya discovers Ichi is missing memories of her father, sisters and the battle at Karakurra Town. He then learns of the sister's conditions and Ichi doing something that he has no memory of. (sacrifice)

Ichi listens to the mp3 player... each time becoming more like her former self and losing the memory of the time with Urahara.

Byakuya becomes interested in Ichi more and more. He decides to offer her marriage after receiving an a mail from Yoruichi with a photo of Ichi's belly ring.

Ichi is attacked by a "random" guy and ends up in the hospital. The mp3 player (the ARK) acknowledges Bya's voice and uses "Bird Song" to heal her. Prince Neji visits and she agrees to marry him on the condition that the King attend.

Byakuya is reminded of his duty to protect Ichi. He takes her to an underground complex owned by his family. He digs into his family archives and learns Ichi is missing one chromosome- meaning she should be a he.

Isshin arrives and return's Ichi's powers to her by giving her his to force Zangetsu and Kamen to return. Her memories are now complete. She has full knowledge. Isshin leaves Kurosaki's diary with Byakuya.

Byakuya reads the diary and learns of Kurosaki's love for him and that everything was done to return to him.

Ichi plays her violin and resonates with Kisuke's soul.

Byakuya tries to seduce Ichi only to realize he is treating her poorly. Byakuya then admits his feelings to himself and manages to trick her into engagement. He provokes her into a fight to lower her reiatsu enough to mark her. She marks him out of pure instinct. The seal on her body reacts. The mental link between them develops.

They have sex, and admit their feelings. The bond between them grows.

Yoruichi arrives through the underground passage in the waterfall and tells Ichi it's time to train and reminds her not to break the Hypnosis on Byakuya.

Ichi and Byakuya go to Urahara's to learn a technique. Yourichi get's all excited and spills the beans about Ichi being married.

The gateway that is supposed to take 30 days appears full-formed.

Byakuya is put inside a high level barrier. Ichi leaves to kill the royal family with the mp3 player.

Byakuya learns of the events of the Battle at Karakurra Town. He doesn't care that Ichi was a guy before (he knew before then anyway) and demands to be released to go after his wife.

~/~

Ok I think that is everything significantly tied to the plot. I hope this helps you makes sense of it all. I'm sorry if I did a poor job explaining it all in the last chapter forgive me! Any questions just ask^^ And yes there are more surprises. LOTS! So please keep reviewing and encouraging me! As long as people keep reviewing I'll keep writing! THANK YOU! I get so discouraged about my writing. I was told in a P.M. I shouldn't bother with such plots in a romance story... That really stung my heart. I replied that just because I have a romance fic doesn't mean people don't want to read a good story. I encourage everyone to re-read it from the beginning and find the hints I left in the story! It's kinda fun!

The idea for this came from a song and the simple thought... How far would Ichigo Kurosaki go if someone he loved was taken from him... If his heart was used to be a weapon against the very people he cared about?

The answer was clear... It would be war.

Chapter 19; The Bleeding Battlefield... Coming Soon.


	20. The Bleeding Batlefield

** DON'T OWN BLEACH or Oblivious by Kalafina**

**Special thank yous to Tommo2304, Bleachfan78, and _ChillyRaven_. **

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**"Heart and Soul are connected, what is important is where is the heart." Yoruichi Shihoin**_

"_**Oblivious"**_

"_**The truth is that ever since  
I realized I could fly in the sky  
I've been too afraid to flap my wings,  
and I've forgotten the wind**_

_**oblivious  
Where are we headed?  
Far off in the distance we can see a mirage  
Which although we fear it  
Will show us our future someday**_

_**When our shelterless hearts  
drew close together  
Look, true sorrow has  
spread apart its wings"**_

"Chapter 19; The Bleeding Battlefield

"I said release me."

"I heard you Kuchiki-san." Urahara pulls out his blade from his cane holding it near Tessai. "I'm not going to."

"I see." Byakuya's fingers curl into a fist and his eyes close as he drops down to his knees.

"Fighting my barrier is useless. I can not let you out." Kisuke wakes Benihime from her rest handing her to Tessai. "Even though... I want too." His eyes glance at the reiatsu glowing around Byakuya.

"My place on the battlefield is next to her." Byakuya replies without looking at Urahara.

"Knowing you are safe... makes her _fearless._" Isshin Kurosaki appears in the doorway. "That is when Ichigo's heart is strongest."

"Isshin-san! I was just about to send the co-ordinates." Kisuke nods to Tessai and the room glows in a bright blue hue as the kidou activates. "Have you come to watch on my big spy screen." His fingers snap and a large screen descends from the ceiling showing a picture of Ichigo standing near a large mirrored gateway. "Wooo."

"Not really." Isshin walks over to the barrier containing Byakuya. "I'm here to set him free."

"What?" Kisuke fumbles on his feet turning around just as his sword vanishes from Tessai's hands. "Why?"

"A man's got a right to protect his wife." Isshin breaks the shield with a small red charm.

"Thank you." Byakuya replies rising to his feet and pulling out his sword.

"Byakuya Kuchiki..." Isshin puts a strong hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "No matter what happens. My daughter stays in your arms. Don't you dare let her go."

_**Soul Society...**_

Deep within the Kuchiki's underground complex a red violin vanishes only to reappear next to Ichigo with Benihime hovering above bathed in a red light. "Thank you Kisuke." She takes a-hold of Benihime with a bare hand wincing. Blood runs through her hands drawn to Benihime. The blade hums revealing the crimson blood shield. Ichigo lifts the violin up to the shield and presses it into the swirling red reiatsu. She watches as the color of the violin changes to white before fading away.

Grabbing her zanpaktou from her back she removes the black shinigami garb placing it on the ground. She adjusts her black single strap shirt to cover her stomach before tying the red scarf around her waist. She smooths the tight black pants she wore underneath and discards the shinigami sandals. With a quick pop of her neck Benihime's shield shatters and a body drops to the ground. "ARK; Resurrecting Vector!" She presses the sword into the tan body and watches Zangetsu vanish.

"Hey there lover..."

Ichigo turns around, slightly light headed to stare as Prince Neji steps from the portal into the dimension.

"I'm not your lover." She walks toward him with a frown on her face. "I can see you now... and your _heart_."

"Scary..." He smiles a thin grin as his appearance shifts.

"Save it, Ichimaru Gin."

"Gonna fight me without yer sword?" Gin lifts his blade up to rest on his arm. "I guess you haven't gotten any smarter."

"Three years..." She lifts her hands out making a T shape. "What do you think I was doing for the last three years?" A black reiatsu begins to leak from her extended fingertips. "I wasn't learning how to fight, I was learning how to _kill_."

"Creepy... even as a female you are a very creepy kid." His blade glints in the light of the high noon sun above them. "Let's see you try to defeat me without a zanpaktou of your own."

"Flash cry." Her body lights up in a burst of black reiatsu lined in red. Closing her fists tightly the ground behind her lifts from the force.

"Creepy..."

"Stop calling me creepy!" She puts her hands on her hips looking indignant. "That's just strange coming from a heartless freak like you!"

"Heartless freak?" He cracks open a red eye taking in the fierce reiatsu swirling around her. "I'm gonna have ta ask ya to take that back. Shoot to Kill."

The battle begins with Ichigo dodging quickly, first to her right then flipping back on her hands with a flash step landing on her feet up in the air. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." She lifts up her hand quickly. "Hado thirty-three; Soukatsui!"

"Kidou?" Gin licks his lips as his sword cuts the wide arc of blue sending it the mountain behind him. The mountain trembles as the discarded spell carves into it causing a landslide of rocks. "Kurosaki can't use kidou." His eyes blink as she vanishes from sight appearing behind him.

"I'm Ichigo, and I can." She fires point blank kidou from the Flash Cry into Gin's spine. She immediate feels the blade cutting into her shoulder, sending her falling to the ground.

"How much reiatsu have you burned through?" Gin turns toward her glimpsing her labored breathing and the sweat dripping down her face. "Just how much kidou did you learn Ichi-chan?" Gin tugs off the white jacket dropping it on the ground. His burned back is exposed to the faint breeze. "It's got a nice bite to it." He steps closer pressing his blade through her shoulder into the ground smiling as she screams. "How did you learn them over night?"

"I told you... for the last three years. I have done nothing but learn how to kill."

"Eh? Ichi-chan you have been human. How did you-"

"I memorized them, and practiced them in my head all day everyday for three years. I practiced the techniques without having a drop of power." She grabs the blade impaled through her shoulder, and begins to mumble to herself.

"How high did ya get?" He sees her begin to lose consciousness muttering nonsense. "Can you muster up anythin' higher than a Hado thirty-three?" Gin turns the blade to hear her cry out in pain again. "Let me see."

"...The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado sixty-three; Raikōhō!" The yellow lightening streaks up the blade knocking the wind from Gin. She takes a deep breath pointing her hand at his torso. "Hado eighty-eight; Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Wide blue blasts of electrical energy lace through air covering the blade pushing Gin into the crumbling mountainside behind him. "I learned them all you asshole." She pulls the blade from her shoulder sticking it deep into the ground with her foot.

"Wonderful! I'm starting understand what_ he_ sees in you." Gin jumps up to his feet and claps his hands twice.

"Adamantine Blast." Ichigo releases the fire based kidou and quickly follows it with Glacier Vapor Storm.

Gin chuckles shaking his head sidestepping the fire attack and blocking the ice attack by sending Shinsou into Bankai. "You are getting better each time you use it."

_"Impossible.. how did you get the sword?_" Ichigo looks down near her foot finding the sword gone.

"Shinsou is fast." He cuts through the massive ice spell into Ichigo's other shoulder. "That should be enough. I think you are about ready now."

"Ready to kill you." She yanks the blade from her shoulder moving toward him with a determined expression on her pale face. "Ugh!" She starts dropping to her feet as pain streaks through her chest. Her hands gather the fabric of her top pulling it up so she can see the rune on her chest turn black. "What the fuck?" Her vision starts to fade dark, she falls onto her back.

"Sorry Ichi-chan but, I have to kill you now." He extends his blade cutting into the ground as it races for her head.

"What are you doing?" A voice echoes from behind him.

"Ooops!" Gin flash steps near Ichigo with a big grin. "Just kidding, Ichi-chan~!"

"Bring that here at once." The king strolls from the barrier flicking his eyes around at the bright day. Suddenly the area is filled with shinigami captains and their lieutenants.

"Sure thing." He reaches down to grab her body only to feel a rush of wind and her yanked back a few yards. "Oh, you won't like this." Gin looks up seeing Byakuya Kuchiki holding Ichigo in his arms. "It's the bodyguard."

"Ichigo." Byakuya tilts her limp head toward him trying to get her to open her eyes. "Look at me, Ichigo."

"It's fine. Bring her to me Kuchiki Byakuya."

Byakuya froze in place as the strange thoughts passes through him like water. Instead of running away. He finds himself turning toward the King walking a slow deliberate pace. The images come quickly flicking in his mind faster, and faster.

"_Kuchiki-san... Tell me who was victorious in the Winter War?"_

"_Soul Society of course."_

"_How do you know this?"_

"_I arrived... and Aizen was defeated."_

"_Did you witness any fighting?"_

_"She sacrificed everything she loved the most for **you** and your precious Soul Society." _

_"Her silence, her memories, her body, and soul... have all been sacrificed."_

Her. This woman in his arms. Her smell, her touch, her smile, her words. Her fearless** words.**

_"I can see it, you know."_

_"You have so much to say but never do."_

_"You are actually a very gentle person."_

_"Only true pain can make someone gentle. You and I both know more about loss than anything."_

_"It's everything or nothing! I refuse to accept anything less than all I know you are capable of!"_

_"Risk failing!"_

_"She is important."_ His foot stops. His hands tighten around her body. _"She is mine."_

"Bring her to me."

He steps in front of the King of Soul Society feeling this horrible headache blaze through his skull pressing on the back of his neck. Looking down at her, he notices her eyes flutter open and dart to the King.

"Oh you are awake." Lifting a small green cylinder from his pocket he presses a button and his hand glows with a faint golden rune circling it.

"B-Byakuya let go." Ichigo starts to fight against the strong arms holding her firmly to his chest. "Byakuya please let me go!"

"Hold still now." The hand vanishes inside her body and quickly pulls out a glowing black butterfly.

"What is that?" Ichigo watches as the butterfly is placed in small glass case.

"Not what, Ichigo. Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why is the question you should be asking me."

"Why then?"

"Didn't you once consider why I re-created you female?" He smiles lightly holding the box in his hand as he leans near her face to whisper words that will crush her very soul. "Females pass one hundred percent of their D.N.A. From mother to daughter."

"N-no, that's not possi-" Ichigo stares at the fluttering Hell Butterfly. "I-I haven't been- It takes longer than two days to-"

"Yes, you have been quite busy. With that traitor shopkeeper and now the very _pride_ of Soul Society. Even though I had planned to take you for myself, I made sure you fulfilled your main objective." He taps a fingertip to her stomach. "That was easy. Using your powers of regeneration to speed the growth of this." His finger moves to the clear glass surrounding the butterfly. "Congratulations Ichigo... you are a mother."

"No..." Ichigo struggles violently against Byakuya then reaches for The King. "Y-You are a bastard!" She grabs his white jacket tugging him closer. Trying in vain to grab the butterfly. "Give it back to me!"

"I am afraid I need your child, Ichigo. To provide me with the future body to possess." He lifts his sword up ready to slice into Byakuya's heart. "Now my gift to you, a reward for... being the mother of my perfect body. You get to watch him die _again_."

"No!" Ichigo looks up at Byakuya's stoic face to see a long thick tear drip down his chin. "No! Take me for him!"

"I can not kill you, my dear Ichigo." His hand touches her chest making a large loop around her heart.

"No!" She screams out pressing her body in front of Byakuya and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo opens her eyes seeing the King appear behind Byakuya with his blade aiming for his back.

"Mother... is the name for God on the lips and in the hearts of all children." He gives her a sympathetic glance. "Any last words to say to him before he dies? Trust me, he can hear everything. I made sure of it."

_"Byakuya Kuchiki, you should think about the future. Are you going to have your hands full with that one? Or will they be empty?"_

"_No matter what happens. My daughter stays in your arms. Don't you dare let her go."_

"Ichigo..." Byakuya manages to mumble as his headache grows painfully worse. "You promised... to stay with me."

She gasps hearing Byakuya's soft words remembering her pledge to him.

"Ichigo... Look in his eyes as I strike him down for touching you. Say goodbye to the white wings. Your last words... make them special."

_"White wings. That's right I forgot. I **can** fly." _She reaches into her pocket pulling out the small silver device. Forcing the last of her reiatsu into it she prays it's enough. "Ye shall be as Gods!" Ichigo tosses the mp3 player up in the air. Massive white wings unfold arching high in the skyline. Everyone drops to the ground including Byakuya with Ichigo crushed under his body. The feathers float down breaking the hypnosis and revealing the King to be Aizen Sosuke.

"Time to go." Aizen flicks his wrist opening a dark portal. His eyes shift to Gin as he approaches. "Where do you think you are going Ichimaru?"

"With you Captain Aizen."

"You disobeyed me. I warned you not to draw her blood." Aizen lifts his hand gathering the power for Hado ninety. "Raising your blade to Ichigo was a mistake. She is after all... going to be my precious mother." He stares at the butterfly as the black coffin encases Gin. "Once I possess this very special soul created by Ichigo Kurosaki's vast heart." Aizen walks into the darkness turning only to stare at Ichigo's struggle to force Byakuya's sleeping body off her. "The Mother of God must live... must watch.. and marvel at the life she created."

She manages squirm out from under Byakuya clawing her way to the vanishing portal. Lifting her hand up she reaches out to grab Aizen's pants-leg when Byakuya's fingers clasp around her ankle.

"You said you would stay with me as long as I needed you." He pulls himself up to his knees tugging her back against his chest. "I need you, Ichigo."

The portal closes as the downpour of rain drenches the bloody battlefield. The thunder and lightening rumbling in the sky stir the bodies to wake. They open their eyes to find Ichigo screaming with Byakuya's arms around her.

"Aizen is dead! I'll kill him!" She yells digging her hands into the now muddy ground. "I will rip out his heart and eat-" She drops to the ground as the powerful sleep spell hits her.

Byakuya turns to glare at Urahara Kisuke standing next to him with a large umbrella in his hand. "I'm sorry I had to."

"I thought you were blocked from entering Soul Society."

"Soon as the hypnosis ended so did my exile. It was her memories, her mind that stored all the information breaking the hypnosis." Kisuke reaches up and takes a feather in his hand. "This isn't kidou... at all." The feather dissolves into spirit particles in his hand. "This is something I have never seen before."

"I see." Byakuya picks up her limp body to carry her away. "Never point your hand at her again Urahara Kisuke."

"I understand." He walks over to pick up his sword laying on the ground next to a warm body. "Kurosaki-san! Are you awake yet?"

Byakuya holds Ichigo close watching the man on the ground opening his eyes and glance around.

"Mom?" Kurosaki's eyes widen in shock at the woman draped in Byakuya's arms. "Mom!"

"This is not your mother." Byakuya tilts her face toward Kurosaki's. "This is my wife." He starts to walk away when Kurosaki's voice rings out.

"Byakuya, what the hell...!"

"Kurosaki-san! We have a lot to discuss." Kisuke grabs him flash stepping away.

"Wait! Who is she? Why-"

The captains surround Gin's bloody body as he begins to chuckle. "Well, if this isn't a cozy reunion."

"Seize him."

* * *

And here we are! Heading into the next part. I hope you like it! So please review! I know you will have questions...

Is Ichigo's baby.. alive? Yes.

So now we have 2 orange haired-shingami's? Yes.

Will the story focus on Kurosaki instead of Ichigo? No, FemIchi is still the main character. I will only have small parts for Kurosaki unless you review for him to have equal story time. Which I can provide only if you answer a small question. Would adding a small yaoi storyline put you off from reading this? I can make it very graphic or make it lightly mentioned. Please take time to PM me. Again your response is very important!!!! Please review my lovely readers! Thank you for all the support. I wouldn't write w/o you all to encourage me. Fuzzi

_**PS Just to clarify... The yaoi would be between Kurosaki and someone else. Not Ichi and Byakuya they are married!**_


	21. To Be or Not To Be?

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**As a reminder... Ichigo is the female and Kurosaki is the male!**

**

* * *

Special Thanks to Tommo, Bleachfan78, Bonnenuit, and Chillyraven for reading it over before I post it.**

_**A Different Kind of favor**_

_**  
**__**We  
As one:  
are not intertwined  
As two:  
do not share the same form  
Of the third:  
we simply don't have eyes  
Of the fourth:  
we have no hope in that direction  
At the fifth  
**__**therein lies the heart **__** Tite Kubo**_

_**Chapter 21; "To Be or Not To be?"**_

They were all there; Urahara, Kurosaki, and the other Captain's of the Gotei watching Byakuya sliding open the large partition revealing Ichigo laying on a small white futon. Not a sound is heard until Urahara steps up and begins to explain.

"Good morning everyone!" Urahara bows tapping his cane to the ground. "I suppose you are wondering why you are all here?"

"I really hate that man." Soi Fon grumbles and starts to walk away when he continues to speak.

"Congratulations on no longer being under Aizen's control. Everyone please say thank you to Ichigo-san." He motions to the sleeping woman drawing a glare from Byakuya.

The captain's glance at the woman and then Kurosaki totally confused.

"_You _should also say thank you, Kurosaki-san." Kisuke walks over tugging Ichigo in front of the group. "It was Ichigo-san who resurrected you from the dead.

"Her name is Ichigo Kuchiki, my _wife._" Byakuya speaks up causing a gasp of surprise among the captain's. He walks over to Kurosaki and grabs his black uniform. "The price she paid for your resurrection was too high."

"B-Byakuya, I don't understand." Kurosaki drops to his feet next to the orange-haired woman in disbelief. "What the hell happened to her? What happened to me?"

"To break the hypnosis over all of you. She used the forbidden spell ARK. This woman Ichigo Kuchiki used her own mind to store vast amounts of spiritual energy. She even exchanged memories of her past and present to make sure it would be enough. By stuffing her reiatsu into spirit particles and creating a pretty feather-like technique."

"Ark can only be used on one person. How did she manage to free us all?" Kyoraku asks taking his hat off.

Kisuke lifts up her mp3 player twirling it in his hand. "Through this device. She mastered the spell and made it her own. By taking the music in here and giving every tone a spirit particle from her memory. She figured out Aizen's method of illusion." He points at his chest with a wide grin. "He is able to trick the mind by stopping the flow of reiatsu to the heart. Unohana-san, please tell us what happens when blood stops flowing to the heart."

"Cardic arrest. The heart stops beating." She answer calmly as if she understands everything Urahara is saying.

"Bingo! So Aizen tricks the heart into thinking it's in arrest and uses a split second to feed fake memories and thoughts into your hearts. Ichigo-san figured that out and created a massive defibrillator made from her spiritual energy. Bang!" He taps his cane loudly on the ground. "The hypnosis is over and the heartbeats again."

"Why don't I remember her?" Ukitake steps up with a stricken face darting his eyes from Ichigo to Kurosaki. "I only remember..." He points at Kurosaki shaking his finger.

"You haven't met her before. The only ones who remember her are the ones who have personal contact with her." Kisuke nods to Byakuya and watches him beginning to shut the door. "Any questions?"

"Rewind the part where I died!" Kurosaki stands up walking outside. "I don't remem-" He tilts his head feeling suddenly faint. He drops toward the ground only to be caught my Kisuke.

"You will remember, and sooner than you are ready." Kisuke pulls him back inside the building laying him next to Ichigo. "She even thought enough to give _you_ back what she_ lost_." Urahara returns to the door to see Ukitake's face peering through.

"I have a few questions." He flicks his eyes from each tan face. "Are they twins?"

"No, Aizen took out Kurosaki-san's heart and created her from him." Urahara removes his hat with a serious expression on his pale face. "Ichigo-san is an exact copy just a female version. You know the power of the heart as much as I do."

"You are saying that his heart and his soul is within that woman?"

"Her name is Ichigo Kuchiki." Byakuya interrupts feeling irritated at why she hasn't woken up yet, and anxious for these people to leave his home.

"Yes, Pardon me Byakuya-kun." Juushiro smiles warmly at Byakuya before looking at Urahara. "How did... Ichigo-san manage to revive Kurosaki-kun? The soul is _one _thing how did it become _two?"_

"Ichigo-san's soul is _vast_. Large enough that she split it in half and gave him part and left herself part." Kisuke steps next to Kurosaki and pulls his robes apart exposing his chest. "She used Ark on him also... but instead of a burst of reiatsu- filled spirit particles she forced her soul to return to him."

"She took a big chance. She could have very well lost her own soul." Juushiro hears Byakuya clear his throat and decides to leave that topic alone. He leans forward whispering in Kisuke's ear. "What about the side effects? That kidou is forbidden for a reason!"

"We can only hope that both our orange-haired shinigami representatives will be able to remember who they are and grow the missing half of their souls." Urahara walks back over to the exit with Juushiro to leave until Kurosaki wakes up when Byakuya steps in front of him.

"Urahara Kisuke I also have a question for you."

"O-Of course." He waves goodbye to Ukitake smiling nervously at the brooding noble. "How can I help you?"

"What was taken from her... is it-"

"Yours Kuchiki-san, totally one hundred percent!" He bumps into the door behind him. "I was... considerate of her." He blushes light pink sliding open the door and ducking out.

Byakuya breathes a sigh of relief seeing the room finally empty accept for his wife and Kurosaki laying down next to her. Sitting down on the small blue pillow next to Ichigo he takes her hand carefully in his. The irony of the scene was not lost on him. He had done this before with Hisana. Held on as long as possible and hoped against hope that his strength would be enough to cure her illness. Ichigo isn't Hisana though. He knows that very well. They are totally different women who love him completely opposite ways. Is dark eyes study her face willing her lashes to move against her cheek and give him a sign she is still with him.

"Nii-sama."

Byakuya wakes feeling Rukia's hand on his shoulder his eyes dart to the bed finding Ichigo and Kurosaki still resting. "Yes, Rukia?" His voice comes out strained despite the effort he makes to show a calm facade.

"Go rest, I will stay with... them." Rukia sets down next to Ichigo and takes her hand. "If she moves at all, I will call for you."

"_Thank you, Rukia." _He stands up and walks slowly into the next room where a servant has prepared a modest meal and place for him to sleep. Waiting until the servant slides the door shut, he lays down on the bed vowing not to eat until he has seen Ichigo's amber eyes looking up at him.

Sometime later he wakes. His eyes popping open to a dark room. Byakuya returns to Ichigo's room only to find Rukia asleep against a wall and Ichigo's bed occupied by Urahara Kisuke. Kurosaki is asleep with Kisuke's body curled against his. His panic is immediate. He steps inside the dimly lit room finding the outer door cracked open.

Byakuya quickly walks through the room and slides the partitions wide with both his hands. His eyes bulge for a moment seeing Ichigo rising from a seated position. _"Will she remember me? Remember us? Will she hate me for-"_

"Byakuya?"

"Good evening Ichigo." Byakuya manages to say. _"I want to hold you. Will you let me?"_

"Of course." She holds her arms up to him.

He stands there for a moment in shock, not quite sure if she was actually responding to his thoughts.

"What are you waiting for?" She pokes a finger at his chest. "Oi! I'm just standing here waiting. Do you really gotta ask to hug me? I mean I am kinda your wife."

"Ichigo." He gasps dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around her waist. "You are still mine?"

"Only me." She whispers sliding her fingers into his hair and lifting his head to look at her.

"Only you, always." He whispers then watches her smile. He didn't have all the answers, and didn't know how they will face the coming hardships. When he saw her smile though, he knew they would make it. Whatever appears trying to separate them he will push aside, he will destroy, he will crush it to dust, and build a tower over her. _"I love you."_ He presses his face between her breasts and curls his fingers around her waist.

"_I love you." _She drops to her knees pressing her lips to his feeling his mouth trembling slightly as his hands tighten around her sides. She felt relieved and torn at the same time. She has survived when she thought she would die but lost something in the process. "_Byakuya is still here with me even in this new unknown place."_ That alone is a miracle worth preserving to her. So she tilts into his kiss tugging gently at his soft hair. Content for now just being loved and loving him with equal abandon. Her eyes slip shut as his mouth travels down to her neck. She lifts her head toward the star-filled sky as his teeth graze her damp skin.

Kurosaki watches them through narrow slits. His eyes taking in the strangest sight he could possibly imagine. The woman so much like his mother yet like him kissing Byakuya passionately, holding him close, treating him preciously. When he saw her face tilt up to the sky he could have sworn he felt lips gliding against his neck.

He swallows a tight knot in his throat secretly envious of them. Of the bond that he can practically see wrapped around them with a red string from her soul to Byakuya's. He could remember kissing Byakuya that night under the shoten in the brightly lit underground training room. He didn't think it compared to those two. Bathed in the moonlight clinging to each other like it's all a fading dream. Kurosaki wanted something like that. Heated affection and someone to belong. He could see it then, just a brief flash of someone above him. Someone special calling his name and sliding his hands down his chest.

He hears the woman moaning softly drawing his attention then watches as Byakuya turns his eyes toward him. He thought he would die painfully cut into a million pieces. Panicking Kurosaki starts to open his mouth and apologize only to see Byakuya pointing a long finger next to him, smiling then flash stepping away with her. He looks to where Byakuya was pointing to find Urahara's head against his hip, arm wrapped around his leg. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Kurosaki-san. Why are you so loud?"

"You scared the SHIT out of me!" Rukia stomps on Kurosaki's back before kicking them both out of the house.

"I lost my comfy bed in there." Kisuke yawns draping his body over Kurosaki's.

"No you haven't it's standing right here!" He tries to swipe a fist at Kisuke only to stop when he hears the blonde snoring against him. "Tch." Picking him up piggyback style he flash steps toward the senkaimon gate to return to the real world.

"Time moves so fast for humans' Kurosaki-san."

"Urahara-san?" He feels Kisuke mouth nuzzle closer to his neck murmuring in his sleep.

"You are important and irreplaceable to _me_."

"I am?" Kurosaki is about to elbow the blonde awake when he feels a mouth sliding down his neck. He shivers as Kisuke's teeth rub against his collarbone. Cold chills run up his spine and every hair on his head feels like it's electrified. "U-Urah-ah!" His brown eyes widen when a hand slides down his chest just like in the odd flash he experienced a few minutes earlier.

"Y-You are going to hit me, aren't you?"

"No, you just surprised me." Kurosaki answers and continues flash stepping toward the gate. _"I-I think I might be a little gay."_

"Kurosaki-san.... Hyuu~."

"_Or maybe I'm just gay for Urahara-san?" _He shakes his orange head realizing Urahara is still talking in his sleep. _"Either way, I think Urahara-san has a crush on me. Can this get any stranger?"_

"MY SON HAS COME HOME!"

Ichigo feels a swift kick to his gut knocking him and Kisuke to the ground. "Is that any way to greet your son after he has been dead for three years!"

"Did you see her?" Isshin asks helping his son from the ground.

"Yeah, she looks like Mom but younger and tanner, and orange-_er_" He rolls his eyes. "Did you know she is married to Byakuya?!"

"Yeah, that gonna be a problem for you?"

Kurosaki thinks for a moment, his eyes flicking to Kisuke walking toward the ladder. "Nah, somehow I think I'll manage. Besides they look... really happy."

"Good." Isshin puts his arm around Ichigo. "Come by a see your sisters, then we gotta come up with a plan to get my beloved daughter's child back."

"Ok..." He stops for a minute with his mouth dropping open. "WHAT!? HOW?! Who had a baby?!"

"Hmm, well technically you could say it's Ichigo Kurosaki's child."

Kurosaki drops to the ground in shock. "Who's the father?" He mutters staring up at the fake blue sky.

"Kuchiki. HAHAHA!" Isshin smiles wide laughing.

"I knew you were gonna say that."

* * *

Hey all! Here is this week update sorry it's late. Thanks for all the support and wonderful reviews on this fic! I'm soooo tired today. Makes droopy face ; ; Grad school is sucking the life from me =( Review please? THANKS!

* * *

_**Special Note; If my feedback declines rapidly or is all negative I will re-write this chapter. I had asked before if people minded a small Yaoi Plot and Only one person mentioned not liking that idea. I really wished people had responded in the previous chapter to not liking the Yaoi plot. I spent a lot of time on this fic and I want it to be enjoyable to everyone. If it's really important I can just remove the Kurosaki side pairing. But I need feedback for everyone to know what to do. So please review;D hugs Fuzzi**_


	22. My Beautiful Heart

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Special Thanks to ChillyRaven, Bonnenuit, and Bleachfan78 for your feedback on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it^^**

**

* * *

**

_**T**__**he sorrow for the dead is the only sorrow from which we refuse to be divorced. Every other wound we seek to heal, every other affliction to forget; but this wound we consider it a duty to keep open; this affliction we cherish and brood over in solitude. - WASHINGTON IRVING **_

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Chapter 22; My Beautiful Heart**_

It has been a long three weeks for Byakuya. Watching over Ichigo closely as she pretends everything is alright is wearing on his patience. That first night he brought her back to his room, they held onto each other with an unspoken fury. The love between them was tangible and strong. Byakuya had been taken aback by her physical aggressiveness. She pushed him down on the bed and didn't even wait for him to take off his clothes. Her body crashed into his quickly driving him wild with desire. Her hands tearing at his clothes just enough to allow her access.

Byakuya had reacted equally sliding inside her fast telling her he loved her. It was impossible to guess that her reaction would be to turn her face away. His blood went cold as she lay there with a blank confused expression. Since that night he hasn't made any attempt to touch her. Just this terrible painful impassable barrier growing wider with each passing day.

"What is she waiting for?" The false smile she gives to the servants and the elders make him grind his teeth together. He loves her open heart and vibrant happiness. This woman isn't Ichigo, she is a closed off woman acting a part in a tragedy. Byakuya is livid that she would do this to herself. The problem for him simply being unsure how to approach her and the topic of their child is the foremost thing on his heavy heart.

He steps into the small room next to his office he refurbished as a sitting room to find her asleep in the chair again. _"I wish that you would cry so I... can hold you." _His dark eyes follow the long wavy orange hair hanging from the edge of the armrest traveling up to her tan face. _"Ichigo... my beautiful heart. I... need you." _Byakuya has felt the loss of his parents, his wife, and now his unborn child. It's too much pain to filter through on his own. Now that Ichigo has shown him the fullness of love, he refuses to let anything take that away from him. _"Fight Ichigo. Fight this battle with me. Press your anger into me. Then at least I can punish myself with __**your **__words and not just mine." _The temptation to kiss her is soon distracted by a servant bringing a cup of hot tea and food for them. He motions for the servant to be quiet with his finger to his lips. The servant responds with a smile nodding before vanishing down the hallway.

"You need to eat, Ichigo." He says firmly fully aware that she woke the moment he stepped into the room.

"Alright." Her eyes open to the tray of food sitting in front of her. Ichigo just looks at it steaming and smelling up the room. She chokes down a few bites as he hovers close. Her hands become sweaty and the fear kicks in. Unexplainable unconquerable fear. _"He blames me. I can see it in his face. 'You killed our child by being so reckless.' That is what is growing inside his heart. Hatred for me."_

Byakuya watches her hands stop moving narrowing his eyes. _"Don't do it." _His jaw tightens watching her hand cover her mouth then she darts away. He shuts his eyes to it, turning around to walk back to his desk and complete his work for the day.

Instead of reaching for his papers his hand slips inside his robe grazing the small black swirl on his shoulder. He feels the reiatsu reject him. "_It's illogical to blame myself. I was under Aizen's influence." _The link between them is completely blocked making her thoughts a mystery to him. Exhaling a strangled sigh he sits down to sign the final few documents in the Kuchiki registry. _"I failed her and my child." _Making his marriage officially binding on paper he needed Ichigo sign it. It was just a formality. Legally she is already his wife, but for his clans archive he had to have her add her name to the same document that has been in his family since the birth of the first Kuchiki. _"I've put it off long enough that the family thinks we are under an arrangement. She has to sign it today or they are going to start gossiping Ichigo is a mistress. That's unacceptable."_

Setting the scroll in his desk for safe keeping he notices her outside sitting under a plum tree. The servants stop as they walk past her to greet her. Byakuya watches Ichigo's smile and how she chats as if nothing is wrong at all. He falters wondering if the problem is with him. Could it be his presence making her withdraw? His eyes stay fixed on her small frame as a housemaid brings her a blanket to sit on. _"I can't stand this. I can't watch other woman I love wilt away in front of my eyes!"_ Reaching for the black brush he spills ink over his desk. The black liquid flowing quickly over the light wood of his desk dripping over the edge to his haori.

"It's ruined now."

"Maybe it's an improvement?" Juushiro Ukitake walks in the room flicking his warm eyes down to the ink. "Good afternoon Byakuya-kun."

"I don't see how a stain could be an improvement." Byakuya and Juushiro quickly remove everything off his desk. Byakuya uses his ruined haori to soak up the ink careful to avoid getting any on his hands.

"Not the haori, the desk. There are many things hidden in plain sight. " Ukitake points to the crevasse appearing in the center of the desktop.

"There is a hidden compartment in my desk." Byakuya presses his hand down on the middle of the wood watching a small section of the wood give away revealing a box with the Kuchiki seal engraved on the top.

"If you hadn't spilled the ink on it you may have never found it." Juushiro leans over the desk watching Byakuya remove the box and the desktop popping back up in it's rightful place. "Byakuya-kun no matter how careful we are..." Ukitake looks out the window taking in Ichigo's pale face with a concerned expression. "ink get's spilled. Things are stained never looking the same again." He shifts his eyes back to Byakuya's. "The lucky ones find treasure in the change." He points to the box in Byakuya's hand before slipping out the door to say hello to Ichigo. "Doesn't mean you throw out the desk right?"

"_Thank you, Sensei." _Byakuya observes the two of them talking from the window. He watches Ichigo smile up at the white-haired captain with a hint of sincerity in her eyes.

"Ichigo...chan, I was asked to deliver this message to you." Ukitake lifts his hand summoning a Hell Butterfly. "It came from Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki-kun."

"Thanks Ukitake-san." Holding up her hand she looks at Byakuya staring at her through his window. "I'll listen to it later if you don't mind." She allows the butterfly to sink into her hand for safe keeping until she is ready to hear what her other 'self' has to say.

"Of course." Juushiro turns to walk away catching a glimpse of her gazing at Byakuya with a blank expression. "Ichigo-chan, can I give you some advice? One warrior to another."

"Um... go ahead." Her eyes continue to meet Byakuya's unfazed by him staring back at her without an emotion on his face.

"In battles where the opponent is stronger, if you feel a sword pressing it's way into your body aimed for your heart. If your defeat is inescapable. What do you do? Let it defeat you?"

"I-It's meaningless if I lose. I don't let the thought of losing even enter my mind. I have to win. I have to."

"Aizen has defeated you many times." He notices her hands curl into fists, her reiatsu tremble. "In this defeat you lost more that just a battle. You lost a child. When will you figure it out?"

"I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"You are just like him." Juushiro smiles warmly at her despite knowing her anger is stirring. "Accept for one small thing."

"That is?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo has _faith_ in his friends." Ukitake sees her lower lip quiver as the sunlight is suddenly darkened by a storm cloud.

"They were never my friends. They were his. They left... I stayed to finish this."

"You obviously don't have faith in Byakuya-kun or you wouldn't be pushing him away."

"I don't know what to say to him that isn't full of ugliness." Ichigo takes a step back under the plum tree to lean on the trunk. "I'm not ready to... deal with the sadness."

"Whether you like it or not, he is waiting for you."

"I know."

"You are sad and he is sad." Ukitake puts a pale hand on her shoulder smiling as Byakuya begins to walk toward them. "You need to be sad together." He nudges her from the tree with his fingertips giving her a light push toward Byakuya. "Oh~ Good thing you are there to catch her Byakuya-kun." Juushiro winks before flash stepping away.

"I need you to sign the Kuchiki registry, Ichigo. The final step to becoming my legal wife." Byakuya says savoring the pleasant vanilla smell he has missed so much. His hands slide up her arms aching to push her against him and never let go. _"It's too familiar. Will I spend my life truly alone?"_

"Alright." She replies stepping out of his open arms. Hearing him lightly suck in a breath she stops walking pressing her hands next to her sides. "What if... I don't sign it." She curses herself for saying it. Yet it's there hanging in the air. Ichigo watches him turn around with a expression plastered on his face that makes her shiver.

"You are my wife despite signing the document. However people will think you are my mistress not my wife if you don't add your name to the scroll." Byakuya takes in the stubborn lower lip poking out, the furrowing eyebrows with a sense of dread. _"Don't you dare try to leave me. I won't allow it."_

"There is no reason for me to be here with you anymore." Ichigo turns to flash step as the rain begins to pour down. _"I'm disgusting. Don't look at me with those cold eyes!"_

"Sign it and I will leave you alone."

"There is _nothing_ to tie us together anymore." With that said she flash steps through the rain only to pushed against a manor wall. "Byakuya let me go!" Her eyes flash with fury as lighten forks across the darkening sky.

"I refuse. You stand there and say nothing ties us together." His hand reaches up to her neck pulling her against him forcefully. He taps his head to hers holding her tight. "This ties us together." His other hand wraps around her waist as his teeth press together.

"I can't love you like I want too!" Ichigo screams in his face, her palms pressing against his chest struggling to put force behind it. "I'm broken right now! I'll just end up saying something cruel!"

"Then say it to my face!" His fingertips clinch, his anger and frustration rising in his throat. "Tell me how much it hurts." His hand reaches out running a fingertip over her trembling lips. "I'm broken too."

"See it's no good." Her face turns away filled with tears washing away with the heavy raindrops. "I-I'm so stupid! I have ruined us! I'm the reason... it's all because of me! The baby is dead because of me!"

"What?" He blinks at her sliding his hands around her."It's _my_ fault. I held you while that bastard put his hands..." Byakuya's shoulders shake, he lets her go lifting his palms to his face. "He defiled you and I just stood there." He drops to his knees covering his face with his hands. "It's unforgivable... he raised his hand to the woman I love and walked away."

"You, you still..." Ichigo whirls around taking in his downcast form. The heavy rain weighing his hair across his pale face the soaked clothing draping low. "love me? Even though..."

"Ridiculous woman. As if I could stop loving you." He looks up at her rain soaked face giving her an annoyed look. "After all the trouble I went through trying to avoid it and then you force your way into my heart anyway." Byakuya folds his arms in front of his chest ignoring the urge to grab her and hold her tight against his chest until she complains. "Absolutely ridiculous, Ichigo."

"You-" She narrows her eyes at him putting a hand on her hip. "make it sound like I attacked you!"

"Didn't you?" His dark eyes watch her step closer to him.

"I seem to remember _you_ kissing me in the big bath tub." She leans forward at eye level with the kneeling noble. "You liked it too."

"We kissed before then Ichigo." Byakuya replies his eyes sparkling as the woman he loves returns with a vengeance. "You pushed me down... _ravaged _me with your mouth." His hand reaches up sliding two fingers between her belt. "You enjoyed me so much you decided to love me just from one kiss." Byakuya begins reeling her in like a prized fish.

"Oi! That doesn't count!" She tries to stomp her foot only to feel him jerk the belt the rest of the gap between them. "I was a guy then." Her voice comes out soft, she tilts her head down to rest on his. "This must be kinda freaky for you. Now that your memory is back."

"Not at all. I knew already." He wraps his arms around her pressing his hands to the small of her back. "And before your mind even tries to worry over which version I prefer." Byakuya tilts his head so she can see his sincere expression. "I told you before. That the wife of the twenty-eighth leader of the Kuchiki house has certains rights."

"Yeah, still don know what that means."

"I was trying to tell you..." He leans near her mouth ignoring the pouring rain and the two servants standing with umbrella's twenty feet away. "that my wife deserves to be loved."

"But that means you-" Her mouth is muffled my his lips lightly pressing over hers. Ichigo continues to think as his lips slide over hers and his hands suddenly tighten around her waist. "You loved me even then!" She pops her head up with her mouth wide open.

"Why are you so shocked?" He motions for her to leans closer with his index finger. "I told you I know what your soul longs for." Byakuya lunges his arms back around her flash steping quickly to his personal rooms grinning when she squeals. Setting her down on the entryway he slides open the door nudging her inside with two of his fingers. "Stay here. Get dry. I'll be right back."

"Ok." She watches the door shut dripping a puddle on the floor. The door quickly slides back open startling her. "Byakuya?"

"I forgot to tell you. Clothes are optional." He lifts a brow at her then disappears again.

"He really loves me." Ichigo begins to undress wondering what Kurosaki is up too. "Oh I forgot the message." She lifts her hand allowing the Hell butterfly to lift up from her reiatsu.

_**"Yo!**_ _**One more week Ichigo. I ask for one more week. Then I'm coming for you. Urahara-san has a plan. We will take back what is ours. I swear on my soul we will get the baby back. Can you feel it yet? She is... alive." **_

"She?" Ichigo looks up and sees Byakuya standing there with a scroll in his hand.

"A little girl?" He watches a wide grin stretch across Ichigo face and exhales sharply. _"There you are... Ichigo my beautiful heart."_

"She is alive Byakuya!"

* * *

Hey all! Here we have your update yay~! Lotta stuff in this chapter I hope you like it. I have the next chapter almost finished so I hope everybunni reviews! It's gonna be a steamy one ;D All My Love Fuzzi


	23. Souls In Flux

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**Beta work By ChillyRaven**

**

* * *

**

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Chapter 23; Souls in flux**_

_**"Yo!**_ _**One more week Ichigo. I ask for one more week. Then I'm coming for you. Urahara-san has a plan. We will take back what is ours. I swear on my soul we will get the baby back. Can you feel it yet? She is... alive." **_

"She?" Ichigo looks up and sees Byakuya standing there with a scroll in his hand.

"A little girl?" He watches a wide grin stretch across Ichigo face and exhales sharply. _"There you are... Ichigo my beautiful heart."_

"She is alive Byakuya!" She collides against him with all her might showering him with kisses. "Kurosaki said we will get her back!"

"He said _Ours_?" He mutters narrowing his eyes despite Ichigo's enthusiastic affections. "I'm her father." He puts his hand to the back of Ichigo's hair with a stoic expression. "Wait... I'm going to be a father." His eyes flick absentmindedly around the room trying to ignore Ichigo's hands taking off his clothes. "Someone tiny will call me... Chichuie." He blushes crimson with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oi!" Ichigo hits him with a pillow knocking him back to reality. "I am trying to get you in bed!"

"You want to seduce me?" His blue eyes dart over to Ichigo's as she stands on his bed wearing only a bra and panties. _"Must she look that incredible on my bed?"_

"Hell yes!" She kicks back the covers with her feet before plopping down. "Come to bed Byakuya." She curls a fingertip at him.

"I refuse." He clamps his eyes shut so he isn't tempted by the sexist thing he has ever seen in his life.

"What!"

"I will only be seduced by a woman who's name is on this." He unrolls the scroll and hands her the brush. "Sign it."

"Tch, fine." Ichigo scribbles her name on the scroll furrowing her eye brow together. "I don't know why you are playing so hard to get. You were eager before, and don't expect me to ever try seducing you aga-" She stops speaking as a box slides over the top of the bed in front of her. "What's this?"

"Open it." Byakuya says leaning over the bed to get a good view of her face.

Ichigo lifts up the top of the box to find a diamond ring inside. "It's pink!"

"It's an old family relic. It was lost until earlier today when I made a mistake and found it hidden in my grandfathers desk." He lifts the ring out of the box sliding it up her finger before she can speak. "The very first Kuchiki ancestor married a young woman named Sakura who loved pink. This ring was crafted for her."

"Nice mistake. She had good taste." Ichigo looks at the ring wide eyed. The band is simple gold but the five diamonds are cut and arranged in a perfect Sakura. "In jewellery too." She gives Byakuya a crooked grin. "I can't wear this though." She lifts her hand to pull it off her finger when his hand covers hers. "It's too precious and important in your family for someone like me to wear."

"That is why I want you to wear it." His hand curls a long wavy lock of hair behind her ear. "You are a precious and important part of my life." Byakuya leans toward her curling his long fingers around her chin. "The mother of my future children, and together we will..." His voice becomes soft as he touches the sides of her face with his warm palms. "be a family."

"We are a family?" Ichigo looks at him with watery eyes.

Byakuya lowers his hand to her chest lightly touching the tips of his fingers over her heart. "That is what your soul hungers for." He takes her hand pressing it to his heart. "And mine."

"Byakuya's heart desires a family?" Her eyes drop to the place where her hand lingers on his chest.

"Yes." He tilts his head down allowing his hair to cover his face trying to hide is embarrassment. "Not a family about all of this." He waves his hand around the room. "But, I truly... truly want a family about this." He takes her hand in his pressing it to his lips. "Is that acceptable to you? To be my family?"

"Hell yes!" Ichigo clamps her eyes shut waiting for him to kiss her. She waits... and waits some more. Finally she lifts open one eye and finds him laying on the bed just looking at her. "What?"

"You were seducing me." Byakuya grins wide showing her a hint of teeth. "Continue."

"Y-You..." Ichigo blushes scarlet with her mouth dropping open. "Y-You are an evil man."

_**Meanwhile;**_

Kurosaki is having a crisis of his own. His problem seems to only happen when a certain perverted shop keeper shows up in his room every night to "tuck" him in. His offer is sternly and promptly denied of course! Yet he returns without fail every night. Then as if it couldn't get any worse Kurosaki is having these dreams. Vivid dreams... He is getting desperate. The one person he normally talks to about fucked up things in his life is Urahara. But Kurosaki can't talk to him about these nightmares because they include the blonde haired shop owner.

"She got my message. She is happier now." He smirks briefly before his Shinigami badge begins to growl. "Time for work." Ichigo leave his body dashing through the streets zeroing in on the hollow when he comes face to face with Urahara.

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Ugh, I don't have time to mess around with you right now." He brushes past hat and clogs looking for the spirit to cleanse.

"My alarm works! I'm so happy!" Urahara wraps his arm around Ichigo's shoulders yanking him closer. He waves his cane around tapping the side on his hat. The shinigami badge in Ichigo's belt roars to life. "Now I just have to push a button to make a booty call."

"Oi! My booty isn't yours to ca-" His voice is lost as Ichigo feels a sudden warm sensation streak through his body. "Not right now! I'm not even asleep." He mutters pushing Kisuke away from him to scrabble back to his house.

"Something wrong Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke follows him right on his heels with a concerned expression. "You look hot." He reaches up to touch Ichigo's skin but is pushed away again. "Are you dreaming?"

"How did you- If you did this to me I'll kiss your pale ass!" He grabs Kisuke by his green shirt yanking his face near his.

"Kurosaki-san... first you push me away now you are forcing me to kiss you?" Urahara wraps his arms around Ichigo trying to press their lips together. "You play hot and cold! I like it." He face takes a serious expression, his blue eyes dropping to Ichigo's lips.

"Kick! I-I meant to say kick your ass!" Ichigo yells mortified at his mistake. He stomps down the road with Urahara practically dangling from his shoulders. "Let go."

"I don't want to." Kisuke rubs his cheek against Ichigo's cranky face. "Kurosaki-san is so cute."

"I not cu- Ah!" Ichigo shivers dropping to his knees. "Something is wrong with me."

"I know."

"What do you know about this?"

"Everything of course!" He pulls out his fan waving it in front of his face. "Come to the shoten I'll explain."

"Fine." Ichigo follows him to the shoten into a back room with a large picture screen. "Your television is freaking huge!"

"Oh Have I impressed you, Kurosaki-san?" He grins proudly as the image of female Ichigo pressing the violin into Benihime's red shield.

"Oi how did I come out of a violin?"

"I changed your physical body into the violin so Ichigo-san could carry you around and be close to you." Urahara sets his fan down on the table watching Kurosaki's tan face lifted up to the screen above him.

"Ah~!" Ichigo shakes his head feeling dizzy. "What the fuck is happening I feel all hot and my heart is beating all fast."

"You are resonating with her. I think Ichigo-san and Kuchiki-san are um.." He blushes tapping his fingertips together. "having a moment of closeness."

"I can feel them having sex? I don't wanna feel this way!"

"Kurosaki-san... you two share the same soul. Until you grow the missing halves you will exchange feelings and emotions."

"Then help me grow my half!" He grumbles feeling a wave of desire streak through him. He wonders away from the lab. Stopping outside a door on his left. His hand lifts up sliding open a large door to reveal a small futon in the centre of a dimly lit room. "Something important happened here." Dropping to his knees he holds a hand over his heart shifting his amber eyes around the crisp clean sheets. "She was here. Why does it feel like _I _was?"

"Technically speaking you _were_ here." Kisuke says stepping inside the room with a solemn expression of his face. "You have only one soul for two bodies."

"She was happy here..." Ichigo lays down on the bed resting his short spiky hair on the small pillow. "with you."

"S-She was?" Kisuke swallows a knot in his throat watching Kurosaki's eyes slip shut.

"Urahara-san."

"Yes?" His voice comes out a low whisper for fear of breaking.

"I have been wondering why would she want me to have these precious memories?" Ichigo turns his head toward the door lifting open his eyes to Kisuke's downcast face. "What is it about _you _she wants me to know?" Ichigo stands up tilting his head to the right as he takes a step toward Urahara. "I think I figured it out, after seeing this room." He watches the blonde-haired man's eyes flick up to his.

"What's that?"

"She is asking me to love you in her place."

* * *

**Ok hey all! The next update is here yay~! Now for the following chapter I will split it halfway. So the people not interested in the Yaoi just stop reading when you see the line! I am making it this way so nobunni misses any plot ;D HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi**


	24. The Fates 2

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**I'm so sorry this is horribly late! I put a lot of effort into this to make up for it ;D Please forgive me! I swear to update all my fics in a timely manner in the future. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my readers w/o your support I would have given up. Thanks to Bonnenuit, Bleachfan78, CHillyRaven, and Tommo for being just awesome people.**

**Attention! Please take time to vote in my poll on my page. THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

_A/N; Sigh... I have to say this in response to a review please bare with me. It caused me quite a bit of writer's block. I began to think I sucked. However, I have no false illusions about being a writer. I have a career I'm happy with. And If I can bring people a smile or two and give them some romance I'm happy. I'm not perfect my grammar is nowhere near... But I still try. I'm not giving up my hobby cause someone doesn't like what I have done. _

_I'm not homophobic just cus I'm splitting the chapter and warning people of the yaoi content. It's out of respect for people who do not enjoy yaoi it. It's not wrong to like yaoi or to not like it. It's simply people's preferences. I respect both greatly. Although I do agree that I am quite 'fucked up'... hehe. Just read my Grimmjow is Seventeen; Yaoi edit... You will see..._

_Ok so chapter 25 will be YAOIness... If you no like it's ok^^ HUGS Fuzzibunniez_

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_**Chapter 24; "...you can't escape your fate."**_

"You are an evil man."

"Evil? Why do you say that?" Byakuya grins wider giving her a teasing lift of his eyebrow. "Is it not something you want? To seduce me and have your way with me?"

"I-I change my mind!" Ichigo folds her arms in front of her chest covering the thin bra wishing she hadn't started acting all sexually confident. She is almost clueless in sex and the smug look he is giving her isn't helping much. "I'm gonna get something to eat." She hops off the bed hearing a light chuckle coming from Byakuya. Her right eye twitches as she reaches for a robe.

"Scared to let that She-Demon inside you out?" His hand releases the small bed pillow. He quickly hides his smile as the blue pillow bounces off her head. _"And here is where you take the bait, my dear wife. It's impossible for you to resist a challenge."_

"I'm not scared!" She whirls around pointing her finger at him. "And I am not a She-Demon!" Stomping her foot she returns to the side of the bed curling a fist against her hip. "Y-You just be prepared to be seduced!" The chuckle from Byakuya only fuels the fire on her already blazing cheeks. _"What the hell am I saying! I have no idea what to do." _The covers being pulled back draw her attention to Byakuya rising from the bed and the belt holding up his black pants sliding away. Her throat tightens as his pants drop to the floor, soon after his fundoshi follows. _Oooh, he has a great-"_

"Ichigo..." Byakuya's jaw tightens from the question he dreads asking. Still it must be said. He knows his own mind will torment him the rest of his life if he doesn't. Sitting on the edge of the bed he keeps his back to her. Partially out of fear that he won't be able to conceal his reaction fast enough, partially from not wanting to intimidate her with his cool demeanor. "do you wish to be free?"

"Huh?"

"I know you remember everything." He hears a deep breath behind him then senses a body touch the bed. "Would you like to return to... Urahara Kisuke? To be with the one you loved first." He has never felt more vulnerable in his life. Everything in him despises what he just said. He doesn't want to lose her. He can handle anything but her absence. _"No that's not it." _He tells himself as he feels her body hovering just behind him. "I don't want to be second in your heart. Not like I was to Hisana. Even her last thoughts were focused on someone else."

"Rukia told me about Hisana-san's wish." Seeing his head lower in sadness she sits behind him leaning her forehead to his right shoulder. "I don't know much about Hisana-san and your life with her. I would never assume I understand her feelings."

"_No you wouldn't. You are so full of honesty and good intentions." _Byakuya feels Ichigo move around his waist, her knees hugging the outside of his thighs. He doesn't dare to look up at her, not with the hypocrisy of his own heart suffocating him. _"How can I demand all of your heart when I have also loved another?"_

"But, if you ask me..." Ichigo slides her hands up his smooth cheeks to lift his chin. "Hisana-san was thinking of you." Her fingertips lightly caress the long dark strands of his soft hair. "Asking you to adopt Rukia, was her way of making sure you weren't going to be alone."

"She was?" He gasps realizing the truth after so many years. _"I have been a fool."_

"Byakuya, I have no reason to return to Urahara-san." Ichigo wraps her arms around his shoulders, her damp hair clings to the sides of her face as she whispers in his ear. "The heart and soul I have inside me only loves you."

Before Byakuya can answer the touch of her lips on his right shoulder-blade cause a shiver to run up his spine. The small black mark she burned into his body comes to life glowing in silent response to her kiss. Gentle hands rub at his shoulders, the lightest touch from her stirs so much emotion in him. His body quickly reacts warming from her mouth kissing a tender path to his lips, his erection swelling high enough to press against the silk material of her white panties. "Ichi-" The name vanishes from her mouth covering his. Soon as her tongue slips in his mouth his heart drums a heavy beat.

Ichigo wanting to strip away Byakuya's worries deepens the kiss sucking at his lips with fervor. Her hands move over him, her fingertips yearning to touch more of him trace up and down the smooth skin of his back. Feeling his arousal bumping against her she draws her body closer pressing herself to him. The faint smell of the rain still clinging to his skin tempts her. She breaks the kiss to wrap her lips around his neck drinking the water from his sensitive flesh, her hips moving at the same time massaging against his long member. Hearing his slight groan then his feeling hands slipping up her back to slide off her bra encourage her to continue exploring.

Ichigo's sweet vanilla scent is soothing to Byakuya. Her hands on him, her mouth sucking greedily at his neck... it's incredible. Ichigo is incredible. Caressing his skin, teasing at the nape of his neck, she makes it so hard for him not to seize her and lay her beneath him to dive inside. He resists following his impulse by distracting himself with sliding his hands up to her breasts. He can not understand how Ichigo's breasts are so warm. _"Everything about Ichigo is warm and inviting." _ Her reaction he will never forget her pleasure obvious. Her lips lift away from his neck and her body arches up from his fingers seeking out her tiny nipples to roll between his fingertips.

She sucks in a deep breath of air. "Ah!" The racing of her heart and the twinge of desire in her stomach urge her forward in the slow seduction. Ichigo can feel herself growing warm and slick between her legs. The small trickle dampening her panties more with each movement of her hips against his hardness is strangely addictive. Her face points at the ceiling enjoying his hands making her nipples stiffly rise. Byakuya's touch is wonderfully gentle but firm enough to make her want more. Ichigo closes her eyes, her mind swirling from his strong lips closing around her exposed neck. Suddenly her body wakes from a long sleep to the hunger for pleasure. She can't bare not to touch him. Her hands slide up into his hair as his mouth sucks harder. She grazes the curl of his right ear with the pad of her finger and feels his teeth nibble at her wet skin.

The tingle from her caress makes him churn with desire. Byakuya's fingers react to the unexpected brushing of her fingertips by pinching her nipples. Ichigo's moan... Oh the delicious moan he accidentally coaxes from her so low and thick with need, is beyond enticing to his ears. For a split second he chastises himself for his roughness. His mouth draws back from her neck to see if she is hurt or even worse angry. Before he can ask if she is alright her teasing fingers dance along his earlobe causing the same reaction from him again.

"Ah!"She feels his fingertips pinch her breasts, hears his breath catching in his throat. Her fingertips tickle lightly over his ear again. "Oh, I see... You like it." Ichigo watches him blush deeply his eyes swimming with desire piercing into hers. "What else do you like?" She asks sliding her hands over his body taking in a few glances at his face to see his reaction. "Hmm, I'm gonna find your spots."

"My spots?"

"Yeah, The places that make you go..." Ichigo leans her body against his solid chest to whisper in his ear. "Oh god." She glides her hands down his back, her neck arching up to stare directly into his smoky blue eyes. "You should just tell me where they are."

"I refuse." Byakuya has no intention in helping her seduce him. He really wants to see if Ichigo can follow through with the lust-filled innuendo she just hummed into his ear. Curling up one side of his mouth to provoke her, he stubbornly refuses. "I don't have any _spots._"

"Tch, I'm not discouraged." Ichigo runs her index finger slowly up his neck to his chin. "How about here?" She tilts her head closer to him flicking her tongue quickly across his mouth. "Hmm?" Hearing nothing she lowers her gaze to his chest.

He watches her eyebrow lift up slightly then feels her teasing tongue slither across his right nipple. His own tongue slips across his lips tasting the hint of flavor she left behind. Can't she see? Doesn't she know_ everything_ she does makes him want to cling to her?

"Oh I know." Ichigo scoots off his lap to kneel between his legs. His long erection deifying gravity draws her attention. She hasn't done it before but the curiosity and her own need to get him to squirm wins over her fears. Licking her lips twice to wet them thoroughly she edges closer to him. Passing between his knees she runs her hands over the tops of his strong legs.

"_She isn't..." _His answer comes a moment later feeling her lips wrap around his cock. _"and she is!" _He grits his teeth already fighting against the delectable humidity of Ichigo's mouth covering him. "You really don't need to-" The vibration of her 'hmm?' reply makes his breath hitch. "d-do this." His neck arches, his eye lids fluttering as her hand cocoons the base of his aching manhood.

Ichigo listens closely to the low hissing sounds escaping his throat while stroking him. He feels bigger than she had noticed before. The soft skin moves easily as she gently tugs up and down moving his length through her hand, his dick jerking inside her mouth as she rubs it across her lips and along her tongue. She pauses for a moment tasting something salty, her mouth releasing him so she can look at the tip of his weeping cock. "Is this what I'm tasting?"

Byakuya is mortified... his eyes grow round in shock. "Just get on the bed, Ichigo." He grabs her wrists trying to pull her up when her head dips low and her tongue quickly streaks out the tip of his cock. "Oh god." His shoulders jerk forward , his hands tightening around her narrow wrists.

"Found it." She giggles licking more of the clear fluid from him.

Clearing his throat he struggles to maintain his composure. "Ichigo, come to bed-ah..." He mutters gasping for breath, her feather light lips tickle over the most sensitive part of his throbbing member. "Ichi-" Byakuya slides back heading for the middle of the bed.

"Oi!" She grabs the back of his knees snapping her head up to look at him. "What is wrong? Do you hate it?"

"This is unnecessary."

"Byakuya, shut up and let me do it to you!" Ichigo leans over him and watches him draw back. "You are acting like..." She scratches at her long orange locks as his face turn dark pink. "you have never had this done to you before."

"Not really." His eyes slit down to the bed, his arms fold in front of his chest.

"You haven't? Oh... Now I really have do it." She snaps her fingers together then points to the edge of the bed. "Come back here and take it like a man." The tilting of his head and the closing of his eyes make him seem fragile. Ichigo loves the crimson colors flushing the shy expression on his face. "Awe! You look so..." Her eyes narrow, she gets up from the side of the bed crawling toward him. "like you are a big faker!" She lunges for his waist only to be pinned under him. "Cheater!"

"I prefer to call it using _your _weaknesses to gain the upper hand." Byakuya grins wide hovering directly over her blushing face. The smile on her face slowly fades the longer he gazes at her. He can't help but stop and stare. Long orange strands lay over his white pillow, she is his own personal sunrise shinning up at him with eyes that nourish his soul. The affectionate desire her eyes whisper to him are so precious. "I need you." His hair slips from his shoulders hanging down in a dark wave hugging the serious expression on his face. "I need to feel your heart."

"I'm here..." Ichigo raises her hand up to his left cheek. "touch me." Her legs open allowing him closer. The pressure of his body slides over hers, his right hand moves up quickly to take a hold of hers. "Can you feel it?" She asks anticipating making love with him again. His pleasant rain-kissed skin, his hips nudging open her thighs. The heartbeat thumping in her mind, and his sweet tongue searching her mouth seal her fate. She leans up pressing her lips against his. Byakuya fills her senses.

Ichigo's kiss is delicate, trembling over his seeking mouth. He leads the kiss deeper, harder shifting the mood more passionate. Oh how he yearns to breathe her in, to possess her body and soul. She always feels so light and soft next to his skin. Her gentle hands move over his back and shoulders up to his ears. "Hmm." He breaks the kiss closing his eyes. She is touching him now. His elbows bend, his head tilting closer so she can touch him more.

Her vision is unwavering. Byakuya is so close to her. His breath hitting her neck is hot and moist, his body slowly leaning on her more and more. She doubted he even noticed that he is an inch away from her neck. His expression tells her all she needs to know. His fears about her loving Urahara are slowly crumbling and her feelings are getting through to his heart. "I love you."

Byakuya lifts his eyes slowly savoring the sound of such simple words that carry so much meaning. He never expected companionship or love but if he can trust anyone it's his Ichigo. "Say it one more time." His voice comes out in a whisper.

"I love you, Byakuya."

She chases away so many of his flaws with her sincerity. All he has to do is touch her and he believes, he knows the truth. "I need to be inside you, Ichigo."

Her response is fast, tugging off her soaked underwear, spreading her legs wide, and guiding his cock to her entrance. Looking up at the intense gaze he is showing, she can tell this time with him will be different. Her eyelids flutter as he edges into her tight heat.

He feels the head of his cock easing aside her slippery snug walls to sink deep inside her. Sweet, hot pressure closes around him. She is dripping wet for him and he didn't give her much foreplay. It's so good being inside Ichigo. He fights the long moan rumbling in his chest as he connects with her. Byakuya rests his elbows against the thin sheet underneath her holding perfectly still, content being with his new wife while her core draws him deeper.

Ichigo is shocked from him hovering above her. Her face already scarlet tints darker from his piercing blue eyes gazing serene but swirling with unspoken desire. She slides her hands around his neck and manages to give him a bright smile.

The beauty of her... is breath taking. He contemplates words of flattery but rethinks it. Choosing instead to claim hers mouth again sucking greedily at her lower lip and beginning to move his body. His hips tenderly rocking stay touching her supple flesh. The subtle motion evoking a sigh from her is a bright flame to his soul. Feeling her tilting her hips forward he jerks from the unexpected sensation.

"Oh!" Ichigo's head tilts to the side escaping his lips to breathe. The sudden thrill of him bumping the very deepest part of her causes her to grind her hips to his. "T-That feels good." She manages to choke out before the tickling sensation turns into a pulsating bliss. "Again." Ichigo is thunderstruck by his quick compliance. Soon she is meeting the rhythmic motions lost in the delirium. The pressure inside her building steadily until it reaches a breaking point. It's there yet denied, her release taunting her like a lone gift under a tree on Christmas morning. She wants it; it's impossible not too. "Harder Byakuya."

"Tap my shoulder if it becomes uncomfortable." Byakuya doesn't want to lift up from her warm skin. The grazing of her nipples on his chest is sublime, the way she cradles his hips between her strong thighs makes him delirious.

"Ok." Ichigo opens her eyes finding him lifting up onto the palms of his hands. The first stroke is heavenly the ache inside her starts to throb, the hum inside her shifts into and low quiet moan. The tide rises again, she anticipates it this time.

His eyes refuse blink. He is watching the sexy expressions washing her complexion with reddish hues of ecstasy. Moving faster his own pleasure flares up. She is calling to him now for more. The heat passing back and forth from body to body is undeniable. Just a little further he tells himself sensing her tightening like a vise, her voice drifting higher.

"Oh god!" She shudders her mouth dropping open while Byakuya's strokes change into thrusts. "Ahh!" Her climax strikes deep inside making her mind grow mute and her body shake. The high stays dragging out longer as his mouth closes around her breast to suck on her nipple.

Byakuya releases a groan. She is melting over his cock, coating him thoroughly as she squeezes through her orgasm. The touch of her hands on his backside make him lose his focus. His hips slam into her, his teeth bite down on her stiff nipple. When she comes it's madness, he can't control himself. He is lost to her and the incredible way she makes him feel so alive.

"It's not stopping..." Ichigo pants from the intensity of her unrelenting climax. She doesn't know why it's getting stronger and better. Her hands grab at him she lifts up clinging to his moving body. "it's so good." She senses him swell larger and harder then twitch as he comes buried inside her. "Oh god I can feel you." Ichigo' s hips can't move suddenly her body quakes in a massive release.

"I feel you too." Byakuya groans spilling his seed into Ichigo, surrounded by her trembling core. He leans back on his legs sliding his hands up her sweaty back. She is clinging to him still shaking while her orgasms subside. "Never leave me, Ichigo." He confesses his fear to her easily. Perhaps it's the connection he feels to her, his body still held captive by hers. Probably emotional residue from their surprisingly vigorous lovemaking. Self preservation doesn't seem to matter with Ichigo around to reach out too. "I could never recover."

"Byakuya..." In her desperation to prove her love and reassure him she bites at her lower lip then decides to tell him in truth. "I have returned everything to Kurosaki." She whispers touching the sides of his face. "His family, his friends, his powers, his home, and even his soul... I gave them back."

"I know." He braves a look at her glowing amber eyes trying to force a smile on his lips to let her know he believes in her. His smile refuses to come, the tear slipping down her face makes it impossible. The final straw... the last front falls down.

"I just couldn't give _you_ up." Ichigo feels her eyes water and the burning sensation across her cheeks and nose. "I decided to be selfish with you." Her eyes are forced to close and shed the burning tears down her hot cheeks. "You are all I have now. I "

"Never again." Byakuya replies quickly clutching her body against his. "I'll never doubt you again." He can't bare for her to shed tears. Not Ichigo, she is his sanctuary... his one beloved. The one who made his heart want to live again.

"Oh and by the way..." She lifts an eyebrow with still damp cheeks. "I'm totally going to get you."

"Get me?" He asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"Revenge is sweet." She rolls over on her side and feels him curling up behind her. "Your my husband now and you can't escape your fate."

"_Being called husband... sounds so incredible when she says it."_

"You don't know when or where but I'm gonna get you. And I will finish what I started."

~/~

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. They mean everything to me. See you next chapter! ALL My Love Fuzzi


	25. Hang on

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH or Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore**

**I didn't send this to my beta cuz the chapter is waaaay late. Please forgive any mistakes and enjoy^^**

"_**Well, if it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah**_

_**Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****__**A Different Kind of Favor**_

_Chapter 25; Hang on_

"She was happy here..." Ichigo lays down on the bed resting his short spiky hair on the small pillow. "with you."

"S-She was?" Kisuke swallows a knot in his throat watching Kurosaki's eyes slip shut.

"Urahara-san."

"Yes?" His voice comes out a low whisper for fear of breaking.

"I have been wondering why would she want me to have these precious memories?" Ichigo turns his head toward the door lifting open his eyes to Kisuke's downcast face. "What is it about _you _she wants me to know?" Ichigo stands up tilting his head to the right as he takes a step toward Urahara. "I think I figured it out, after seeing this room." He watches the blonde-haired man's eyes flick up to his.

"What's that?"

"She is asking me to love you in her place."

"Hehe." Kisuke laughs nervously, his balance suddenly feeling wobbly. "Kurosaki-san, you don't need to say such things." He opens the door behind him poking his head out to leave.

"Don't you dare chuckle and walk away from me. " He lifts up from the small bed grabbing Kisuke's hand before he can dart away. The green and white hat falls to the floor as the door shuts.

"About time." Yoruichi smiles watching the door open again and a long arm reach out grabbing the hat and slamming the door. "Yo! Tessai let's take the kids to and stay at Orihime's old apartment this weekend!"

"No running away, _Kisuke_." Ichigo says twirling the green and white hat around on the tip of his finger as he guards the door. "You think I would say this to just anyone?"

"K-Kurosaki-san you have been through so much. I believe you are acting too rash."

"So it's only ok if you are the one falling all over me?" Ichigo narrows his gaze aware he is pushing Kisuke for a reaction. "Are you really going to _stand there_ with that sad face and tell me you aren't miserable sleeping all alone in this room..." He waves his hands at the large empty space. "or just staring at the ceiling until a new way to get my attention crosses your mind?"

"I-Is it hot in here?"

"You told me once, not all change is bad!" His brown eyes watch Kisuke's eyes tilt down to the ground. "Fine! I'm out of here." Ichigo shoves open the double doors darting for the exit when Urahara catches up with him tackling him to the ground. "Oi!"

"I'm always watching you." Kisuke lifts up so Ichigo can roll over to look at him. "You blow through my shop oblivious to the effect you have on me. I keep watching and waiting for you to notice."

"I'm noticing now." Ichigo gives Urahara a stubborn look undaunted by the serious green eyes piercing and smoldering with emotions.

"I need to know you are serious."

"I'm all in." Ichigo Kurosaki wraps his fingertips around Kisuke's black haori pulling his lips against his. _"This feels right. This feels... good to me."_

Sweetly caressing mouths open up moving languidly against each other. It's gentle between them, tan skin yielding to pale as velvety pink lips become wet and hungry. Their hands begin to travel searching for the warmth hidden under clothes, finding skin burning with passion.

"Kurosaki-san." Kisuke gasps as strong hands explore his chest and slip down his sides. His breathing becomes labored, his left hand tugging away the black robe to expose Ichigo's neck. "You are always so unpredictable with your feelings."

"You think too much Kisuke." Ichigo's lips move next to Urahara's. "Just feel." The breathy moan from his blonde hoverer in response is enough to make Ichigo chuckle. He is doing a fine job of seducing. It worried him for a few minutes if he could pull it off but, he realized Kisuke is part pervert and it shouldn't take much to persuade him into... Ichigo senses a flaw in his plan right about the time Kisuke's erection pokes at his thigh. _"Damn it! I seduced him too far!"_

"Oh I do like this side of you Kurosaki-san." Kisuke doesn't waste anymore time on second thoughts. With Ichigo's neck on full display his mouth waters. The faint sighs only feed his lust for more. He wants to feel and touch and lick Ichigo until he can't remember a time without being next to him. Leaning over Ichigo he wraps his lips around his neck and begins to lightly suck.

Ichigo feels like his world is on fire. Turning his neck to allow Kisuke more room to travel, he senses himself falling deeper into the easy rhythm the man above him moves with. "W-We are in the middle of the store."

"Scene change!" Urahara grabs Ichigo by the hand leading him into his room and pushing him onto the futon.

~/~

_**Two Days later in Soul Society...**_

The shadow of the sunny day casts a relaxing mood over Ichigo as her feet prop up on a tree. Her hair is down around her face as she lays on her back, her face tilted up to the sky counting clouds. "Hehe, that one looks like Yoruichi!"

"Where is she?"

"There!" She points up as the long shadow of Byakuya leans over her face upside down with a grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" She grins back at him. "I still have my clothes on."

"I am not smiling. You are upside down." He tosses a blanket on the ground next to her careful to stay under the shade of the large Sakura tree. "I thought we agreed you would not lay on the ground without a blanket underneath you?"

"No, you agreed. I just smiled cause you look cute when you are annoyed at me." She rolls over on top of the blanket tucking her hands behind her head. "Oh that's the face!" Her finger points up at him with a wiggle. "There is a spot here just for you." She grabs a hold of his pant leg with her fingertips.

"Are you flirting with me?" Byakuya kneels down on the blanket placing his hands on each side of her waist. "Answer."

"N-Not really..." She mutters, but it is too late Byakuya grabs her around the waist and carries her toward their bedroom. "Oi! I can walk!"

"HAHAHA! Acting like quite caveman Bya-Boo!"

"Yoruichi Shihoin why are you here?" Byakuya gently sets Ichigo's feet on the ground glaring at the small black cat whipping it's tail around like she owns the ground she is trespassing on.

"I have a wedding present for Ichigo."

"We politely refuse." Byakuya replies turning Ichigo's shoulders away from the small black cat toward the bedroom.

"Oi!" Ichigo steps away from his grip with a pissy look on her face. "You can't refuse a gift for me." walking over to Yoruichi she takes a look around the short haired cat for a card. "Where is it?"

"Oh! It's here." Yoruichi swiftly morphs into her human form, standing there stark naked in front of everyone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo tries to cover Byakuya's eyes with her hand only to find him staring blank faced at the wall behind him. "Yoruichi-san, I'm starting to feel something I haven't quite felt before." Her fist clenching tightly raises up in the air. "There is a special place in hell for home wreckers. I can help you get there really quick."

"HAHAHA!" Yourichi grabs the blanket off the ground and wraps it around her body. "You hear that Bya-Boo? Ichigo is jealous of our special bond."

Ichigo sees Byakuya practically shiver.

"Anyway." Yoruichi whistles loudly summoning Hanatarou to her from around the corner.

"H-Hai Yoruichi-san, I have brought the box for you." Hanatarou sets the slender violin case in Ichigo arms then promptly bows before leaving.

"This is from you know and Kisuke." Yourichi flash steps away leaving the blanket to settle on the ground in her dust wake. "Looks like both Ichi's are Uke~!"

"Ichi...UKE?" Ichigo exclaims with a crimson face. Opening the case she finds a pure white violin inside with a note under the velvet lining.

"_Kuchiki-san, Ichigo-san, this is for what you lack." _

"My violin from... oh that's right it's white now." Ichigo recalls the violin turning white just before she fought Gin.

"Absurd, we lack nothing." Byakuya watches Ichigo lift the violin from the case, she immediate drops to her knees. "Shit." He frowns deeply as Ichigo's reiatsu surges creating a mist around her body. "Urahara Kisuke... I may kill you yet."

_Ichigo walks up the long stairwell of the building gathering the fabric of her white gown in her hands so she can continue up. The endless steps never give her a moment of rest._

"_There is no place for you here!" The twisted voice comes at her again saying things she knew as truth. "Who are you?" "Why have YOU come here?" Leave... at once." "Where do you belong?"_

_She doesn't know how to answer. _

"_You are unwanted." "Get out!" "Not needed!" "You don't deserve to even exist." "HE did everything. YOU nothing!"_

_More haunting words she agrees with. Her feet stop moving, her head lowering. "You are right! All the same I'm still here!" What should she do? Clamor and crawl like a fool to prove her value? Hell no. "I'm still here damn it!" It begins to rain heavily the drops echoing off the surface of the stairs. Ichigo grabs onto the guard rail to keep from slipping as the wind tries to blow her down. Her eyes grow wide realizing the water has no where to go in the enclosed space. The rapidly rising waters surge up to her level within a minute."Throw whatever you want at me I'm not moving from this spot!" She sits down on the stairs with a determined look on her face. _

"_Kekeke~!" A child's voice bounces happily around Ichigo. "Momma is so stubborn."_

"_What?" Her head lifts up to see a small butterfly the color of Byakuya's eyes fluttering above her head. "M-momma?"_

"_Not to bright though... teehee!" The butterfly's wings spread out giving Ichigo shelter from the rain. "Would you please make the rain stop? Only you can make the rain go away."_

"_I don't know how." Ichigo feels a wet drop on her hand and looks up with a gasp. "The rain is hurting you?" She watches in horror as the wings start to dissolve._

"_This place is rejecting me. I won't be able to be with you for much longer."_

"_What do I do! You're my baby. I should be protecting you, not the other way around!" Ichigo stands up with a grief stricken expression, her amber eyes blazing with anger and desperation. "I can't escape here."_

"_Hang on..." _

_The butterfly vanishes as the water over takes Ichigo. Her body is rocked back and forth by the force. Looping her arm around the banister she holds her breath only able to hear the beating of her own heart._

"_No one acknowledges you. He belongs in this place not you..."_

"_Hang on..." Her child's voice reaches her making her eyes shut and hold tighter.. "Hang on, My beautiful heart." Byakuya's voice in her mind fills her with hope._

"_Those people are his, not yours... You are alone. You are only a remnant. Not even human. Just a MOD SOUL!"_

"_I'm... a modified soul?" She wants to swim away and breathe in. To escape these harsh words that resonate with her soul._

"_HAHAHA! You know it's true. That body isn't yours. You are fake! Nothing more than an abomination."_

"_But, Byakuya..."_

"_Shinigami's kill them... the modified ones are just empty shells. Byakuya will kill you when he finds out. Just die mod soul... No one wants you."_

_Everything turns dark. The water feels heavy. She can only hear the beating of her heart. Drumming, pulsating, over and over in her mind. The faces of the captains, her friends, her comrades and people with a desire to protect flash before her eyes. Cagoon, cagoon, cagoon... Her hands drop away to her sides. "No! I'm real!" Her eyes flash blue, her hands clinch into fists. "I have feelings! I have a heart!" The shock wave from her hands splits the stairwell in half exposing the bright sunlight._

"_You will never be him..."_

"_I just wanna be me." Ichigo says, feeling her body settle on a smooth surface. Her eyes quickly adjust seeing the vastness of Soul Society in front of her. Looking down she sees the Kuchiki manor and Byakuya standing above her with an umbrella in his hand to block her from the sun. "I see now." Her clothes change back into shinigami robes."My place is here. This city is mine to protect."_

"_Do ya finally get it?"_

"_Yeah..." She turns to Kamen-chan with a grin. "Kurosaki's power is connected to Karakurra Town, and mine is to Soul Society."_

"_You can't let Aizen have his way with Mini-Ichi. It'll destroy both worlds then we are all fucked." Kamen folds her hands in front of her chest. "I miss the little brat's singing."_

"_Oi! That's my kid you are talking about."_

"_Here!" The white-haired woman tosses a long white blade into Ichigo's hands. "A gift from Zangetsu an me."_

"_A zanpaktou?" She looks a the long narrow blade in shock. "It's just like Tensa Zangetsu but white."_

"_Yeah, he wanted to say hi but he is shy."_

"_Oh, really?" Ichigo lifts an eyebrow up. "Somehow I doubt that's true."_

"_Hey! Calling me a liar ain't cool!" Kamen moves quickly kicking Ichigo in the ass sending her flying do to the ground in a thud._

"You bitch!" Ichigo's eyes open to Byakuya closing an umbrella and walking away without a word. "Oh shit! I-I didn't mean you Byakuya." She chases after him pleading only to be given a cold glare from the corner of his eye. "I'm really sorry."

"How sorry?" Byakuya asks in a very serious tone.

"U-Um, very sorry. You tell me how to make it up to you, and I will."

"Very well." A thin smile stretches across Byakuya's lips as he jerks her by the belt into the bath house.

"Eeeek!"

~/~

"_My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and there are two of me. One died and I was born from his heart that still beats in my chest. I belong to one place while he belongs to another. I protect and he protects. He and I have both lost things... important things, but hang on my other self. Hang on to the people who are important to you. Hang on to the places which gives us strength. Hang on to the power inside our hearts." _Shutting the diary she walks out of the Kuchiki vault to find Byakuya, Kisuke, and Kurosaki waiting for her.

"Hey Kurosaki, did you know your heart never stopped beating? Even when it left your body waiting for mine to grow, the beating continued. It was you Kurosaki who gave birth to me... willing me to live. Thank you."

"Eh?" Kurosaki scratches his head. "Well, you gotta keep that one beating. You have a family to think about. Including mine." He furrows his eyebrows together leaning into her forehead. "So don't go moaping around anymore!"

"Alright fine!" She leans right back at him with her face contorted in irritation. "I'm over it!"

"Good! And another thing! A girl? Boys are born first damn it!" Kurosaki turns away from her with his hands on his hips. "Who will look out for her when she is old enough to go to school?"

"Excuse the shit outta me for another missing chromosome. It's not like I can tell the baby... Oi be a boy to make Kurosaki happy!"

"Tch, I guess I'll have to-"

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya glares at the two with a fierce but polite anger. "I will look out for MY child. I do not NEED your help."

Urahara flips open his fan with a grin. "What a wonderful family this little one is getting. So exciting! It's like she is getting two moms and two dads!"

"A child only needs two parents." Byakuya nudges his wife to walk next to him as they exit the caves.

"Hey? Who would be the second Mom?" Kurosaki rubs his chin when a peal of laughter erupts from Ichigo.

"HAHAHA! It's you! HAHAHA!" She leans on Byakuya laughing her ass off. "Kurosaki is the second Momma."

"LIKE HELL I AM!"

"Yo!" Yoruichi appears as the group heads for division two. "I thought I'd go with you to see Ichimaru. I have a few things to take care of at the maggot's nest."

"I thought you might." Kisuke says giving her a silent but, knowing look. "Let's all think of names for the baby~!"

"Your input is unwanted." Byakuya replies glancing at the way the two Ichigo's are teasing each other. "My wife and I will choose the name of the twenty-ninth heir of the Kuchiki clan."

"_He called me his wife in public... awwwwe~!" _Ichigo walks over next to him with a blushing face. Looping her arm inside his she looks up at him with a big smile.

"He is a smooth talker." The three onlookers cackle. "Ichigo is a girl after all."

"Of course I am a girl!"

* * *

Here we have a very very late chapter! Life got busy for me and I well got writer's block on how to handle this chapter. I got so many negative reviews that became more and more personal I had to start deleting them. Oh well... I guess being negative is what people wanna do. But I wanna thank everyone who has supported this story and understands it's not about people being perfect or a fairytale of happiness. It's about knowing your place and being ok with who you are despite the circumstances or the pain you have inside. No matter how others see these characters, this is how I see them. We are all free to see them in the pov of our own hearts. Ichigo (female) has struggled with her place in the world from the very first chapter, and Byakuya has struggled with expressing his emotions. I thought it important for them to accept and move forward. Making both Ichigo's Yin and Yang male and female gives a sense of completeness to the story. The cycle of heaven and earth and the emotions that go with both sides of the spheres are mirrored in the fic. That is why the characters act in certain ways at certain times.

Why no Yaoi lemon? It didn't seem to fit. I couldn't find a way to make it work so I pushed forward rather than delay the chapter even longer. Sorry if you are disappointed. I just followed my instincts^^.

Byakuya is so Occ? This is a gray area really. We do know he has a slight sense of humor with Renji. Logic would say that his personal contact with Ichigo would also reveal more of that side of him. I do think and stand by that he has a slight pervy side. Plus OMG it's so fun^^

Ichigo is Occ? Here I have to say my female Ichi is a mixture of all side of his personality. She is a broody type when someone she cares about is hurt but also responds to the needs around her to push through the pain and hang on. Plus I made it clear in the beginning that she struggles with the knowledge that she is in fact created from another being who is awfully hard to stack up too. It's a lot of pressure to be Ichigo and I think I did the best I could with expressing her gradual change. She is finally ok with being herself, and that's something I certainly struggle with myself. You see she lacked the confidence that Kurosaki had. But now she is ok. She has a purpose and people who are depending on her to live.

Giving characters flaws is always a tricky thing in FF. Some people embrace the ideas and look at the characters with an open mind. Others see it as occ. That's ok^^ I simply say I drew out certain personality flaws in Ichigo and created a stressful situation... a human situation to make her rise up and hang on. WOW what a long note.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the finale coming soon. One final note. Any comments directed at me personally will be removed. I have no problem with people not liking the fic. it's certainly not something everyone can enjoy. But let's be nice ne? HUGS YOU ALL Fuzzi


	26. In the Maggot's Nest

_**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**_

_**Special thanks to Tommo2304 without you the action scene would have been a lot shorter and duller! HUGS YOU!**_

_**A Different Kind of Favor**_

"_**Show me a hero, and I will write you a tragedy." F Scott Fitzgerald**_

_**Chapter 26; In the Maggot's Nest**_

"Ichimaru... Gin." Byakuya stands next to Urahara and Yoruichi with a tight jaw. "I think you know why we are here."

"Ya wanna know?" Gin says, with a deep chuckle widening his smile at the group of people on the other side of his cell. "Hehehe."

"What do you want in exchange for the whereabouts of Aizen Sosuke?" Yoruichi steps up with her arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing much." He lifts his hands up to the barred cell waving the long wooden cuffs around his wrists. "Just let me walk outta here."

"Impossible. You are a traitor and condemed to this cell for the rest of your life." Byakuya walks away with his hands curling into fists, his anger seething inside a calm facade.

"That was fun!" Gin sits backs down on his bench, his wide grin twitches in laughter. "His principles are more important than his own brat."

"Ichimaru, please?" Ichigo wraps her hands around the bars and slowly sinks to the floor. "I'm _begging_ you to help me." Dropping to the dirty floor her head lowers and her shoulders tremble. "I know... deep down you care about-"

"You seriously think you can get it back after Aizen took it from you?" Gin stops laughing clearing his throat and opens his bright blue eyes deadly serious. "He takes everything."

"I have a way." Kisuke reveals a small green tubular device. "I can detach anything with form from a soul with this. So I just augmented it to only remove something with Ichigo-san's DNA."

"Leave it to Urahara Kisuke to surround himself with just the right people." Gin turns to glance at Kurosaki before closing his eyes again. "Intriging right? The similarities between Aizen and your _friend_."

"No, I don't really give a fuck." Kurosaki replies, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Good, Bad, or in the middle it's all bullshit. Urahara-san is who he is." Pushing a foot off the wall he is leaning on, he taps the bars with his index finger. "All I care about is protecting people who are important to me."

"Ho~!" Gin's smiles returns. "He really likes you, Urahara."

"What do you _really _want Ichimaru?" Byakuya suddenly reappears pulling Ichigo up from the ground by the arm.

"Ya can't kill Captain Aizen."

"Agreed." Byakuya fires a Hado number four at the bars ignoring the shocked expressions from everyone in the room and steps up to remove the reiatsu suppressing handcuffs. "You are to remain in my custody until this is over. Understand?"

"Okie doki" Gin nods happy as a school girl. Once his bonds are released he pulls out a small cube from his sleeve. "Only one person allowed in." Dropping the cube on the floor the group watches a small black square appear. "Good luck~."

"Isn't it a little small?" Kurosaki dangles a foot over the tiny entrance frowning.

"Don't touch it!" Ichigo snatches Kurosaki away from the two foot square hole. "He said only one person can go in. What if your shoe had fallen in there?"

"Oi! It's a sandal. It doesn't just come off." Kurosaki takes a few steps away giving Kisuke a nod. _"I'm arguing with myself."_

"That doesn't matter!" Ichigo yells back at him glancing at Byakuya and Kisuke having a conversation with hushed voices. "Wait... what are they planning?"

"S-So you got any names picked out for the baby?" Kurosaki nervously pats at Ichigo's orange hair.

"That never works on women." She spins on her foot ready to open her mouth when she sees Yoruichi shrinking down to her cat form. "Yoruichi-san?"

"Be ready when he breaks through." Yoruichi gives the two Ichigo's a smile then pats Byakuya on a shoulder. "See ya when I see ya." With that she jumped inside the portal to find Aizen.

"Now what do we do?" Kurosaki says, looking down at the small black gate. "Just wait?"

"Excatly!" Kisuke says, lifting his sword from his cane and activing his shikai.

"Ichigo." Byakuya says, pulling her to the side. "I need to know if you can summon your blade."

"Um, I think so." She blushes looking in his concerned blue eyes. "She can be a bit... temper-mental."

"I see." Glancing to see if anyone is looking he lifts her hand to his lips. "Please be careful."

"I-I promise to not rush and get everyone else in danger." She replies, feeling his lips graze her palm just enough to make her stomach flip. "Oooh, you are good at this."

"Of course I am." Byakuya answers, fighting to urge to smile, but that would have to wait he reminds himself. He has something to do, something for his family and his wife.

"The portal is beginning to crack. Everyone be ready he isn't going to hold long." Kisuke says, pressing Benihime into the stone floor of the Maggot's Nest. Soon as the white clad figure bursts through the shattering portal Urahara uses his Shibari technique. The glowing blood red bars lace around Aizen binding him tightly to the crumbling shards of the other world transfer gate.

"Stick to the plan." Byakuya reminds Kurosaki, watching the orange haired shinigami lift his sword to bankai. "Bakudo sixty-one; Rikujōkōrō." His hand raises, his fingertip pointing at Aizen as the kidou spell crashes in rods of light around him.

"You think this will hold me?" Aizen finally speaks, coldly opening his dark brown eyes. "It's futile."

"Yeah, yeah we all know how tough you are Aizen." Kurosaki growls swiping his hand in front of his face to don his mask. He instantly drops to his knees and dives into his spirit world.

"I require sixty seconds..." Urahara whispers, pulling out the green tubular device and pressing the button. His eyes are focused and he says a silent prayer that he has enough time to rescue the baby. Green spikes pop up from the ground surrounding the ghost like body of Aizen.

"Those wings..." Ichigo's jaw tightens watching the fluttering of azure blue wings on Sosuke's back. "They don't belong to you." She points her long white sword at Aizen's throat. The deep chuckle in response makes Ichigo's skin crawl. "Give her back to me!" Ichigo screams, ready to push her blade into his throat.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya pulls her away, as the bakudo his set on Aizen crumbles and vanishes. "stay calm, don't break Urahara's technique."

"Kinda hard to do that when you wanna kick his ass, eh Ichigo?" Gin pipes up while leaning against the back wall with a laugh. "No killin' now, we have a deal."

"Shut the fuck up Ichimaru!" Kurosaki pulls off his mask handing it to Kisuke. "Ok, Kisuke he agreed to help us out on this one." Kurosaki glances at Ichigo's angry face. "He doesn't like anyone who fucks with his territory."

"Surprisingly sensitive." Kisuke replies, pressing the red and white striped mask on Aizen's back where the blue wings meet.

"Yeah... go figure." Kurosaki replies, scratching at his hair when Aizen begins to scream in pain. Suddenly a wave of reiatsu sends everyone pressing against the walls of the underground prison.

"Fuck!" Ichigo and Kurosaki both yell as Urahara's technique starts to dissolve under Aizen's spiritual pressure.

"He is breaking loose." Urahara holds onto his hat as the skin on his right hand turns green. Stumbling over to Aizen, he reaches his right hand to his back to remove the wings.

"No! I need her." Sosuke slashes out of the binding his hand cutting a deep blow to Kisuke's chest, but the blonde shop owner refuses to let go of the wings. "She is mine." Aizen comes down for a finishing blow, however Yoruichi's arms pop through the bottom off the portal grabbing him around his arms jerking his surprised face down to the stone floor.

"I have her!" Kisuke yells pulling away the wings and flash stepping to Ichigo. "Take a deep breath, this is going to hurt." He waits just a moment, staring into her bold brown eyes when the butterfly in his hand unleashes a torrent of pink reiatsu swirling around the vibrant azure wings. "Don't raise your reiatsu Ichigo, let hers overtake you so she can safely breech your spirit body."

"Alright." She grinds her teeth together then feels the burning begin. The bold pink reiatsu slams into her gut crumbling the wall behind her several feet. "Gah!" She feels the pain intensify and her bones snapping. "It hurts..." She moans, slumping to her knees, her body on fire as the wings suddenly wrap around her like a blanket then vanish in a bright ray of blue light.

"Oooooh?" Ichimaru taunts, moving a foot from the shaking walls. "Dun look like she is breathin."

Byakuya's eyes slant over to Ichigo- his wife slumped on the dirty floor, her still chest showing no signs of movement cause his frown to deepen. _"Breathe Ichigo... breathe." _Her response comes a moment later with her deep intake of air. _"Too close."_

Coughing for air, her head lifts up, the ringing in her ears giving her a mild headache. "Byakuya?" she calls for him, blinking her eyes to focus.

"I'm here." he replies, in a soft tone almost cringing from the emotion in his voice. "Are you injured?"

"I'm not hurt, I'm having a baby." Ichigo replies tilting her head at him with a warm smile. "Your baby."

"Stay still for now." Byakuya says, suppressing the urge to touch her. That's his wife, his daughter inside her, both fighting to live. No way would Byakuya take any chances with them.

"Kisuke..." Kurosaki drags Kisuke over to the wall near Ichigo to check his wound. "How bad is it?"

"Please stop Aizen." Urahara feels his right side warming with his blood flowing freely down his chest. "I am fine."

"Don't you dare die." Kurosaki's voice cracks as his hand pulls away from Urahara's side covered in blood. "Aizen you bastard!" He stands up filled with rage and points his sword at the man breaking out of the red binding technique.

"Urahara Kisuke..." Byakuya nods at the blonde shop owner just as Ichigo makes it too her feet. "Do it."

"Hai." Kisuke responds quickly, closing his hands together and erecting a blue barrier around Ichigo and himself. "It's done." He answers slumping down to prop against the wall behind him.

"W-What the hell is this?" Ichigo touches the barrier with her palms pressing solidly against it.

"You are my wife, and the mother of my child." Byakuya replies cooly lifting Senbonzakura from his sheath. "Your survival is foremost in my... _heart_." He lifts his lids gauging her response. The clenching of her hands tell him she is angry but, the softening of her eyes reveal she understands his meaning.

"_Byakuya Kuchiki, don't you dare die."_

"_Not possible, I finally have a reason to live."_

Aizen has waited long enough. Shaking his head he pulls the rest of the way from the portal and fires a Shakkoho at the opening, practically chuckling as it seals off Yoruichi into his secret dimension. "Now what do we have here?" he mocks, dusting the dirt from his long white clothes as he stands to his feet. "That's a fairly strong barrier Urahara Kisuke." Taking a step, the blast from Kurosaki's sword streaks in front of him.

"You gotta get through us first." Kurosaki growls lifting his long black sword up high in the air gathering his reiatsu in a eriee black swirl around his blade. "Getsu-"

"Stop." Byakuya says, lifting a hand up in front of the orange haired man. "You might strike the shield."

"He is correct, Kurosaki Ichigo." Sosuke nods, placing a hand toward the barrier. Glimpsing Byakuya moving quickly, he pulls out his zanpakutou crossing blades in his path. "We both know how this will end."

"You are not clairvoyant." Byakuya replies, launching a point blank pale lightening to his enemies face. The brown haired traitor vanishes before his eyes making Byakuya's head dart to his right just in time to see the illusionist fire a wide arc of yellow energy. "Danku." he whispers in time for the translucent barrier to slide in front of him blocking the kidou.

"No, but my Kyōka Suigetsu can make you believe I am." Aizen smirks. He watches Byakuya through his cold eyes, the Kuchiki noble stepping up in front of him.

"Oh? Perhaps you think too grand of yourself." Byakuya whips his sword around in front of him, Kurosaki leaping down beside him. "…Kurosaki?" he whispers, Kurosaki smirking at him cheekily.

"You're not alone, Kuchiki Byakuya!" he cries, Byakuya nodding firmly. Suddenly, they are awakened by the monotonous clapping in front of them, Aizen opening his arms wide.

"What a lovely sight this is, truly. However, I don't have the time for this. I need that child back. So, if you would so kindly hand her over…" Aizen begins, but Byakuya had suddenly appeared behind him, his eyes flashing a dangerous purple.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." he says simply, the pink petals exploding around Sosuke before engulfing him completely, twisting and churning around him like a tornado. As Kuchiki glides away from the attack, there comes a sharp screeching noise as a sword bursts through the petals, Aizen slicing his way out of the middle.

"Shikai? I'm afraid that's not enough." Aizen says simply, running a hand through his hair. Suddenly, something streaks across the air above him, the villain looking up in shock as Kurosaki was above him, his sword high in the air. His black coat flutters out behind him, his thin katana gleaming in the sunlight.

"Is this Bankai enough for ya!" he roars, swinging his weapon downwards in a wide arc, a thin black and red light seething from the smooth blade. "Getsuga…Tenshou!" the boy cries out, Aizen cursing as the attack rips around him, shooting around the entire room, distorting the air around them.

"Kurosaki, the barrier!" Byakuya snaps, pointing to the light blue shield, small cracks forming in the corner. Kurosaki nods and skids away from the action, pulling his sword around him. From the smoke, they watch as a black, shadowy figure emerges, laughing cruelly to himself. Aizen brandishes his sword in front of him, a small trickle of blood running down his forehead.

"I hit you. That's good enough for me." Kurosaki exclaims. "But…there's no way I'm done!" With that, he leaps at Aizen, the man grinning as he raises his sword. Kurosaki jumps up in front of him, bringing his sword downwards violently.

"Such a frontal attack? You're a fool. I've already…" Aizen smirks, his deadly eyes swooping down to Kurosaki's blind side. "…got it figured out." The villain points his free finger at the boy as Kurosaki comes flying in, a yellow light spinning into life atop his finger. Laughing, he unleashes his attack, the crack of lightning shooting outwards. However, it moves straight through Kurosaki, the boy nothing more than an after image. Aizen's eyes open wide in shock as he notices Kurosaki on the ground beside him, Byakuya taking his chance from behind.

"Impossible…!" Aizen chokes, attempting to turn in time, but Byakuya brings down his blade, the villain grimacing as the captain slashes into Sosuke's shoulder, blood spurting out. Staggering backwards, Aizen collects himself, chuckling under his breath. "Tch…not so bad after all. A clever little diversion. But that's all you're good for…ey, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aizen looks over at the boy.

"I can fight you…" Kurosaki whispers, Aizen inviting him to come.

"Then do so, without Kuchiki Byakuya. You don't move. Scared? Perhaps you know deep down inside that you're nothing. Perhaps you know that…deep down inside…" Aizen sneers, his eyes drifting over Ichigo lying in the barrier, her hair sprawled out beside her, hiding her face. "…if you were her, you'd have probably lost the baby just as easily?" Aizen asks, Ichigo's eyes twitching as he clenches his fists.

"Kurosaki…he is just trying to provoke you. You know that…" Byakuya warns Kurosaki, the boy shaking his head.

"Oh yes that's right. I forgot, Kuchiki Byakuya needs to be there to hold your hand. Tell me, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Aizen asks, his attention on the boy. "…after I tore out your heart, you probably can't even feel it beating now can you?" Ichigo's eyes suddenly flare up and he screams, rocketing towards Aizen, a cruel leer spreading across Sosuke's mouth.

"You idiot, Kurosaki!" Byakuya screams, Kurosaki dashing towards his foe. Swinging, he brings his sword round but it shatters Sosuke, the real Aizen grasping Kurosaki's arm. Shocked, Kurosaki looks to his side, Aizen smirking at him. Suddenly, the orange haired boy begins to feel weak and he trembles at the knees, Aizen's grip tightening.

"If you're wondering what is going on…well…here's your answer." Aizen says, lifting his sword. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." he whispers, the area around Kurosaki exploding all of sudden with the sound of smashing glass. When he opens his eyes again, the sight before him is terrifying at its least. In Aizen's forehead sit's the Hogyoku, pulsing, spherical, veins spreading out from beneath it. The man's eyes are glowing purple, with no iris nor pupil to be seen. His hair now flows down his back and all the way to his feet and his teeth are sharp and fanged.

"This is how I truly look, Kurosaki Ichigo. The Hogyoku is breaking my body away. That is why I need the child you see. If I am to sustain myself utterly and completely, I cannot hold back. Morals are no chain to my ambitions." Aizen explains, Kurosaki looking at him in speechless horror. "But…it has its advantages. The Hogyoku can begin to drain your spiritual pressure, which is why you are feeling so weak. Ah well, you were fun while it lasted, but I have work to do.' Sosuke sighs. With that, he picks Kurosaki up by the arm and throws him into the blue barrier, Kurosaki shattering it on impact, flying straight through and crashing into the wall behind, slumping to the ground.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya cries out, appearing in front of Aizen. Elegantly, he swings his zanpakuto but Aizen catches it in his hand, his devilish purple eyes burning into Byakuya. His fanged mouth turns up into a cruel smile as he watches the captain struggle against him.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…you know, I was wondering…" Aizen whispers into Byakuya's ear, the man grimacing. "…can that child even be considered yours anymore?" With that, Kuchiki grits his teeth, attempting to maintain his composure. Instead, he twists his hand, pulling his sword away from Aizen and swinging again. This time however, Sosuke smashes through the blade and grasps Byakuya, throwing him into the far wall behind them, the captain disappearing into the dust.

"Hmm…unfortunately weak." Aizen smiles nastily before turning his attention to Ichigo, the woman attempting to climb to her feet. The villain strides over to her, looking down on her, Ichigo fazed by his trembling reiatsu, the power of it thundering around the room. It was suffocating her as he stood over her in his demented true form.

"St…stay away…you bastard…" Ichigo whispers, sweat running down her head as she instinctively places her hand on her stomach, almost as if to shield the baby. Stooping down to her, Aizen runs a thin, white finger along her face, the girl stammering in the presence of his spiritual pressure.

"Shh…come now, Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't hide the child from me. After all, it is mine rightfully." Aizen says slyly, his eyes burning into her soul. "I did create you." However, Ichigo begins to stand to her feet, Aizen raising an eyebrow.

"Never…she will…never be yours…the child…is the child of Kuchiki Byakuya…and you, Aizen Sosuke will NEVER GET YOUR SICK HANDS ON HER!" Ichigo screams into Aizen's face. Slowly and quietly, Aizen stands up, towering over the woman, his long hair billowing out behind him. Sighing, he places a hand on his heart before unsheathing his zanpakuto, the long, shimmering blade sparkling in the sunlight.

"Ah, such foolishness. I thought that…maybe in the end, you would have seen the light. You pool girl. Oh well…in death you can rest easy, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Aizen says darkly, Ichigo bracing herself, ready for the final blow. "…know that I will take good care of the child." Aizen sneers, licking his lips. Suddenly, almost instantly, a slim, pink sword blasts through his chest, the man choking, gargling. Ichigo looks up, her face lighting up. Aizen turns slowly on the spot, the sword sticking him in the chest. Behind them, stands a weakened Kuchiki Byakuya, the man panting heavily, his hair matted and falling over his face.

"B…Byakuya!" Ichigo cries with glee, the man breathing slowly as he wipes his mouth.

"B…Bankai…Senkei…Senbonzakura…Kageyoshi…" he whispers, blood trickling down his mouth. Cursing under his breath, Aizen leers at the captain again, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alive? I guess I will just have to stab you once mor…" he begins, but Byakuya nods to the man's chest, Aizen looking down.

"You fool. You're so…naïve…did you really think I'd fire that shot blindly?" Kuchiki asks, Aizen's eyes widening in horror as his chest begins to dissolve suddenly from the inside out.

"W…what! What is this!" Aizen screams.

"Your soul chain and soul sleep…both severed in one, fell shot. I am glad I did not miss." Byakuya whispers, resting on his sword to keep himself standing. Fumbling for his chest, Aizen lets out another cry as he begins to disappear into the air, his eyes lighting up furiously. Suddenly, he lashes out and grasps Ichigo by the neck, the girl choking.

"You…I'LL KILL YOU!" Sosuke cries out, raising his sword in his other hand. However, Ichigo grabs his arm with her hand, the man stuttering as she holds him still.

"Aizen…for all my life, I have never hurt you. I have never done anything to you. But you…you are the worst kind of person in the world. To think you can just break up a family…to think you can just steal a child…a person's whole life gone like that…you disgust me. Byakuya never gave up on me…just like I never gave up on him. We have both waited for this day…" she whispers, sparkling tears running from her eyes. "…at last, it has finally come."

"Y…you…damn you…" Aizen curses, trying to free his arm, watching as his chest continued to disappear.

"Perhaps no punishment I can give you will ever truly stem the pain of my heart…but…" Ichigo says softly, pulling the pink sword from the centre of where Sosuke's chest once was. "…I'm hoping this will come damn close!" she screams. With that, she stabs Aizen in the forehead, straight through the Hogyoku. The man drops her, screaming in agony as his head begins to dissolve.

"NOOOOO! DAMN YOU! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!" he roars, grasping for where his head had been, the Hogyoku falling from his forehead and rolling away on the floor. Ichigo backs away from him, Byakuya taking her in his arms as the villain screams, his fiery purple eyes on the two of them.

"Farewell _Captain_ Aizen." Gin whispers, tucking his unseen blade in his sleeve then vanishing up the stairs to the glaring daylight. "Your weakness... has always been... ambition."

'YOU…you…bastar…bastards…!' Aizen roars one last time before disappearing into dust, the final speck of his existence blowing away into the wind.

~/~

Ok so we have one chapter left! YAY! HUGS to everyone who reads ;D I have cookies^^ Hope you like the action^^


	27. End

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

_**A Different Kind of Favor **_

_**Epilogue;**_

"Ichimaru Gin...?"

"Vanished during the fight. We have no leads on his current location."

"Yoruichi Shihoin?"

"Soon as Aizen died she returned to our dimension."

"We have no further questions. Byakuya Kuchiki-sama, The Central Forty-six thanks you for your dedication to the Gotei."

"Of course." Byakuya replies, nodding to the room of newly elected leaders of Soul Society. He exits the building calmly but soon as he is far enough away he quickly flash steps to his manor and the bedroom with Ichigo resting inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." she answers, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "The investigation?"

"Closed." he whispers bring her hand to his lips. "They are happy that Aizen is dead, and are offering you a captaincy for your invaluable service." Byakuya's smoky eyes slant to her tan face. "How will you reply?"

"No thanks..." Ichigo is quick to answer with a smile on her face. "I have other things I'm working on at the moment." She pats her large belly and feels Byakuya's hand on her tummy, the baby instantly reacting with a kick. "Err, she loves you as much as I do."

"I expect nothing less."

"Haha, do you now?" she shrugs, shifting the pillow behind her back. "Well, Isshin is coming for a visit." Noticing his eyebrow flick she chuckles louder. "It's not my fault! Since Kurosaki shacked up with Kisuke he has been going through empty nest syndrome... Even though he still has the twins living with him." Hearing him laugh lightly makes her cheeks turn red. "You got a package today." she smiles, pointing to the nightstand. "It's from Yoruichi."

Byakuya picks it up walking to the trash can and drops it inside.

"What the hell did she do to you?" Ichigo folds her arms in front of her chest watching Byakuya frown at the small box. "Come on, spill it already." she says patting the bed next to her.

"It was a long time ago... I just turned twenty-five, that's about twelve in human years. I was upset with my grandfather, so I ran away to Rukongai." He pauses to make sure her legs are covered before continuing his tale. "It was late at night and a storm was drenching the entire area so I took shelter in one of the abandoned shanty's. Some time later I became scared from the storm-"

"No? You scared?" she mocks, poking a fingertip to his nose. "I'd love to see that expression."

"_You already have." _Byakuya thinks to himself clearing his throat. "I started to dart out of the trembling one room house when a small black cat jumped inside from a window. Being happy by the cat's appearance I confessed by deepest fears, then fell asleep with the animal in my arms."

"_What does this have to do with-?"_

"The next morning I woke to sound of my grandfather's unhappy voice, and a large undressed were-cat laying on me."

"I don't get it?"

"That woman... laying on me, her breasts on my face! My grandfather saw the whole thing." Byakuya frowns, his cheeks turning dark red. "She saw..." he stands up stomping toward the door.

"W-What did she see?"

"It was early in the morning..." he mutters covering his face with a hand.

"Oh..." Ichigo's mouth drops open in shock. "You mean you had a... OH MY GOD!" She suddenly understood why he disliked Yoruichi so much. "Haha- oh no..." With a cringe of pain she looks up at Byakuya. "You ready to be a dad? Cuz my water just broke."

"Now?" he says blinking at her in disbelief. "Um-Um ok." Byakuya grabs the bag Ichigo packed for the baby and darts out the door.

"He is calm fighting for his life but, panics about being father... Byakuya!" she calls after him. "Can I come too?"

"Yes." A second later he darts back inside picks her up and flash steps to the relief station.

_**Four Years Later;**_

"Miko, are you ready?" Byakuya stands outside the ladies changing room waiting to instruct his daughter in her first archery lesson.

"Hai~!"

"Let us begin." he says calmly as the door slides open revealing a short fair complexioned girl with black pigtails swishing as she daintly walks up to take his hand. "This will be your first bow, the size is specially made for your arms length."

"Hey am I late?" Ichigo appears suddenly her white haori ripping as her feet land on the ground.

"Renji, if you would?" Byakuya nods his head to his vice captain, before walking calmly around the corner with Ichigo right behind him.

"Oh, I get a special welcome?" Ichigo grins at him as he leans over her to press his lips to hers giggling when his mouth slides down to her neck. "Don't start anything you can't finish~!"

"No one is looking." he replies sliding his hands inside her haori. " I have been thinking about you all day-"

"M-Miko-san not that way!"

Byakuya instinctively grabs the arrow whizzing toward them.

"Miko..." Ichigo laughs looking around the corner as she fires arrow after arrow at Renji with a serene expression on her devious face. "looks just like you."

The two watch her flit across the practice field tossing the small bow on the ground and firing off a Pale Lightening at Renji's feet.

"Oi! That's close!" Renji yelps jumping around. "I'm going to tell your father."

"Chichue would only ask me why I missed. Hado thirty one; Shakkaho!" The force of the blast knocks her to the ground making her eyes clamp shut in anger. "Bakudo sixty-one; Rikujōkōrō!"

"That is true, you would ask her that." Ichigo smirks watching the thin grin stretch across Byakuya's face. "Oh, she got him now."

"Of course, she is a Kuchiki." Byakuya slides his hand inside his wife's tugging her to his chest before kissing her her breathless.

* * *

Hey all! Another Fuzzi story coming to a end^^ I learned a lot writing this fic. Made some mistakes, but also did a few things right. Thanks for supporting me with your reviews and encouragement. Hugs all of you and I wish you all happy dreams^^ Fuzzibunniez


End file.
